Bound to You
by Romancefantasy
Summary: This is the story all about how their lives got flipped, turned upside-down... Basically a story about how Spock and Nyota Uhura found themselves bound together in marriage. And, it's a bumpy ride...
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my very first fan fiction that I have had the courage to publish online. I have written about 25k words so far but have not finished it nor do I know how exactly it will end. But I have been working on it for over a year and decided to post it after being inspired by all the great fan fictions writers who have brightened up my life with their words. I hope this will entertain someone transport them to somewhere fun for a while.

BTW this is mostly based on TOS but not the movies because I don't really like the movies nor have I watched them recently. It is set near the end of the 5-year mission after all the events of season 3 with maybe some plot twists from the animated series thrown in.

And, as with any fan fiction, I don't own anything and this is written strictly for fun and not profit.

* * *

Spock had been in star fleet a very long time. He had been little more than a boy when he went off to star fleet academy in defiance of his father's wishes, considered still too young to fully master his erratic emotions. Though half human, Spock did not fully understand the human condition, had never been allowed to explore his human half, and had been raised to be ashamed of it though of course never allowed to express that shame. His academy days had been filled with academic successes and social failures as a result. He had been a bit of a pariah among his peers, that is until he met Pike. Captain Pike took the young Vulcan under his wing and recruited him into his crew and introduced him to the finer points of human social interaction. And Spock had flourished under Pikes command. He had even experimented with expressing human emotion though eventually he had discovered he much preferred the Vulcan disciplines.

Spock had completed two missions with Pike, just over ten years. The enterprise was now on the fourth year of its 5-year mission of deep space exploration under Captain James T. Kirk. Spock enjoyed his position as both ships first officer and science officer. He relished his opportunities to do scientific research in the far reaches of the galaxy and desired to continue that research in the future. However, he also understood that humans experienced time differently than Vulcans. He was content in his duties yet he observed many other crew members were anxiously awaiting their future assignments with many hoping to move up in the ranks on other vessels. One such crew member was Lt. Nyota Uhura.

Uhura was an excellent communications officer and communication on a galaxy class star ship was a vital role, but the future of the position itself was in question. Spock knew that the enterprise was due for retrofitting or decommissioning when the current 5-year mission completed. The new ship would have all new state of the art communications arrays and re designed science labs. A specialized communications officer manually relaying communiques and fine tuning reception would not be necessary. Therefore, officers such as Uhura would need to be reassigned to more relevant departments or to older ships without such upgrades.

Spock had offhandedly mentioned this to Lt. Uhura several weeks ago, and now she was here in his quarters asking questions regarding his opinion of her future in Starfleet. It was not unusual for a junior officer to ask advice of senior officers; however, Spock was not the usual candidate for mentoring requests. People tended to be put off by his matter of fact demeanor. Not so Lt. Uhura, she had never been intimidated by him, in fact she has often been known to openly flirt and tease Commander Spock in pubic. However, privately she had sought his counsel on more than one occasion and not just about her career. They had struck up a rather pleasant friendship and Uhura had mentioned more than once that she appreciated Spock's mentoring abilities and greatly valued his opinions. He had instructed her in the use of the Vulan lute, and also acted as sounding board when she recruited him in practicing various Vulcan dialects. Uhura proved a very talented musician and apt pupil and she was also just good company. It pleased Spock that he could assist her with her career decisions.

So, it was not unusual that Uhura was with Spock in his quarters discussing her future when the ship suddenly lurched forward throwing both Spock and Uhura off balance and causing them to tumble one atop the other on the floor.

"Well that's one way to get a girl on her back" Uhura quipped as Spock deftly assisted her from the floor and back on her feet. There was no time to respond in kind as the red alert klaxon had sounded and Spock and Uhura wasted no time in heading for the bridge.

As missions went, the assignment to ferry privileged diplomats from planet to planet should have been an uneventful one. But nothing routine ever goes to plan on the Enterprise. As Spock ran to the bridge with Uhura hot on his heels, he had the odd thought that he would not like to experience a time when Uhura was not by his side, not on the bridge seated in her station beside him. As colleagues, they sat 5 feet apart day in and day out but they also dined together, played music together, and spoke of so many things. In the past 4 years, they had become more than merely colleagues, Commander and Lieutenant, they had grown to be good friends.

~¥*¥~########~¥*¥~

In the weeks that followed the minor incident during the diplomatic escort mission Spock had been forced to acknowledge that he was not himself. He was constantly on edge. Impatient. Easily distracted. It was becoming more and more difficult to control his thoughts and emotions. He decided he needed isolation and meditation therefore he planned on an evening alone in his quarters after his shift. However, above the incessant din of crew conversations and Uhura's humming on the bridge, he heard the captain request a game of chess after shift in the rec-room.

"Captain I would prefer an evening of quiet meditation."

"Spock, I have been trying to get in a game for the past two weeks and every time you claim meditation. Now I know how important such contemplation is for you, but I've never known you to be this unsociable" Kirk said jokingly.

He may have said it casually but Spock could detect the measure of concern underneath the request. He did not want Jim prying into his private affairs which the captain would certainly do if he continued his avoidance.

"Very well captain I shall meet you in recreation room 3 in two hours."

The remainder of his shift was uneventful yet trying. Everything aroused his senses. The usually comforting hum of the ships engines stressed his sensitive hearing, the chatter of personnel as they performed their duties interrupted his concentration, the temperature of the air on the bridge was unusually high, and his uniform fabric felt rough against his sweat dampened skin.

It took all of Spock's strength of will to perform his duties up to the standards he set for himself. Thankfully there was just routine scanning of the barren sector of space they were traveling through to contend with. Though perhaps the distraction of an alien race of superior beings hell bent on the Enterprises' destruction would provide satisfactory distraction and settle his disjointed thoughts and put him back in the right frame of mind.

But as he came to the end of his shift no such alien threat appeared and so it was that he had to meet the captain for a game of chess. It was not long into the match that Spock became distracted by activities in the rec room. There was the constant din of chatter from his fellow crew mates; the occasional clatter of game pieces as they tumbled from the tables or were slammed down in either victory or disappointment. There was also the usually pleasant musical entertainment from Lt. Uhura. She was playing a rather choppy rendition of a Vulcan tune on the lute he had procured for her. Normally her singing and paying had a tranquilizing effect on his senses but not today. Today it set him on edge and evoked unwelcome emotion. Everything was jarringly off, including his chess game. The captain was easily able to defeat him in 6 moves. It was an annoyance to be easily defeated however it also proved an opportunity to escape the stifling atmosphere of the recreation hall.

"If you will excuse me captain I believe I will adjourn for the evening. I am proving no match for you in chess at present."

"Wait Spock, I can see you are not up for chess perhaps another distraction is in order? How about -"

"No!" Spock all but shouted at his friend. He had not meant to raise his voice yet he felt a most urgent need to escape the room. The rec-room suddenly became quiet as all eyes rested on him. Even Uhura who was now surrounded by a harem of male admirers was blessedly silent.

Spock gathered his composure as best he could and respectfully excused himself. He felt the heat of eyes on his back as he departed but he did not look back.

In his quarters, he showered and tried his meditation. Again, peace of mind eluded him. He was interrupted once by the communicator console but he ignored it since it was his personal frequency. After several unproductive hours, he gave up. He went to his communications console and stared at it for a moment before he put in the frequency directions for his parents' home on Vulcan. He had not bothered to check his parents' itinerary as per usual before he made contact so he did not expect to find them at home but he would be provided with the necessary details to reach them if they were traveling abroad. Since his reconciliation with both Sarek and his mother he had begun to contact them on a semi-regular basis, still not enough for Amanda's liking, but it was a pleasant turn of events for all parties.

Prepared to leave a message, Spock was immediately greeted with his mother's visage on his screen instead.

"Spock dear what a lovely surprise. I am so glad you called"

"Greetings Mother"

"Greetings? to what occurrence do I owe this most formal of address?"

"Nothing has occurred. I was... Spock paused looking for something to fill the blanks. He was at a loss. His mother's happy face changed to a serious one instantly.

"Spock what's wrong".

"Nothing is wrong mother, I just wanted to 'check in' as you say."

"You never want to just 'check in'. And now that I have time to see you, you don't look well. You seem to have lost weight and you never had a surplus to begin with."

"Mother" he sighed.

"Don't mother me. I know what I speak of. Something troubles you my son. If you won't speak of it to me, perhaps you would like to speak to your father?"

Spock had an unaccountable moment of panic, as if he were a child about to be sanctioned for wrong doing. He tamped the emotion down immediately but not quickly enough for his liking.

"No Mother that will not be necessary. Now that I have made contact and know you are well I think I shall end the call."

His mother was silent for a long moment and then she seemed to relent. "Oh, alright, I can see you won't cooperate, as usual", she said with a huff. "Stubborn male child", she said under her breath theatrically, and then "I love you."

"I know" Spock replied, the only reply he could allow himself.

Once he terminated the connection he felt a wave of sleepiness. His mother's voice had always had a soothing quality and it had comforted him many times especially on those rare occasions when he had been ill as a child. Now it had settled over him like a blanket and made him feel warm and relaxed. Spock lay down on his bunk and allowed sleep to overtake his trouble mind at last.

~¥*¥~########~¥*¥~

Spock awoke abruptly and surveyed his surroundings. He was not in his quarters. He was restrained to a bio-bed for the moment but he wasn't concerned, he knew ways around that... looking up and around the infirmary his eye landed upon Nurse Chapel. She was as beautiful as ever. Tall, blonde, compassionate, and utterly devoted to him, he knew. She would be willing to do anything he asked of her, like putty in his hands.

And he knew he could have her any time he wanted her even here in sickbay. And as he lay restrained in the bio-bed, his mind began to race with images of the things he would like to do to her body and he secretly smiled to himself. Yes, Christine was a temptation; but why settle on just Nurse Chapel?

There were many more such flowers on the Enterprise to be plucked by him. The tall, the short, the thin, the sturdy, the buxom, the petite, the dark, and the fair. Yet none were as lovely or alluring as Lt. Uhura who had just entered the sickbay carrying herself with the usual grace and confidence she effortlessly exuded.

Spock was not immune to his baser human instincts. Of course, he had noticed Lt. Uhura's generous attributes. He did however strive to always maintain a professional attitude towards his fellow crewmen on the ship. Even nurse Chapel who shamelessly flirted and tried to tempt him did not warrant more than fleeting erotic thoughts. He was methodical in his avoidance of the females on the vessel. However, the fever shredded all that very methodical control. Spock remembered now, he was ill, very ill with a fever again. His body burned.

And there was Uhura. She was a challenge to Spock's equilibrium and had been from the moment of their first meeting. Every day for the past four years, with their stations merely feet apart, Spock worked close to her always aware of her cheerful presence, her natural fragrance, her bright aura. And he was aware of so much about her. Personal things. Intimate things. Things that might cause her to blush prettily or playfully swat at him if she had any inkling that he knew them about her. He laughed to himself, if any of his fellow crew members knew the things he knew about them... Spock knew what they ate, when they neglected to bath, when they copulated, and often with whom. Things he could detect from such close quarters and his heightened Vulcan senses. The smell of their body odors, the subtle sounds of their bodily functions. The sound and pitch and tone of their voices alerting him to their moods. At times, he felt himself to be a living breathing medical scanner. And none of them even suspected...What fools could be.

And then there was Lt. Uhura. He knew Lt. Uhura better than anyone else on the ship aside from the captain. He knew when she was happy, sad, angry, when she was hungry or when her body was in estrus. He could name to the day and hour when she began and ended her monthly cycle just by the subtle clues her body gave off. She, unlike most female crew members preferred a natural 28-day cycle while many others opted to use hormone suppression methods for the sake of convenience. Uhura's fertility cycles was just one more thing about her that he cataloged in his memory and contemplated in the depths of his mind. He noted when her breast slightly swelled, when her body chemistry was slightly off, the changes in her body temperature, her very subtle mood swings. He knew when she was most fertile and ripe to be taken; like now for instance... He smiled. If she only suspected the things he knew indeed. Lt. Uhura was very beautiful too. Lush, exotic, plump in all the right places that attracted a male, full breasted, tiny waist, wide hipped with firm sculpted thighs... He had heard some of the male crew members call her "stacked" and "built". Such uncivilized barbarians, the lot of them, he often thought in contempt.

Lt. Uhura should not be here in the sickbay at this time of day Spock thought; she should be manning her post on the bridge. Perhaps speaking softly into her microphone or bending over the console studying data. In his irrational state, thoughts of his crew-mate and himself instantly flooded Spock's mind. While a fever raged within him and with all his Vulcan logic being gone Spock began to evolve a plan that would make his pre-Surakian ancestors proud. Spock was clever, but few in the federation truly understood the depths of cunning, aggression, and relentlessness that was the birthright of every Vulcan male. A male Vulcan in the midst of a premature Pon Farr was not to be underestimated. Thus, Spock channeled all his energies into one intent, to mate.


	2. Chapter 2

Uhura had been on the bridge when Spock went into meltdown and was ordered to the sickbay by the Captain. She had notified security herself to apprehend Spock if he did not report to Dr. McKoy in a timely fashion and make sure he arrived safely. It was highly unusual for to behave the way he had, arguing with the Captain and nearly coming to blows with him. She shuddered to think of the scene. Spock had had a feral look in his eyes one she had never seen before not even when he'd been in the extreme nerve pain when those parasites on Deneva had attacked him. Then he'd looked panicked, desperate to hold on, but this time he looked angry, and dangerous.

As soon as he left the bridge the captain had given the order to alert security that Spock was to report directly to the sickbay and escorted by force if necessary. He then requested that she contact the starfleet command and send a priority one message on secure frequency. The first officer going mad and being insubordinate was not an everyday occurrence, but it was also not a unique one either, Uhura mused. If previous experience proved provident, just in case, everyone on the bridge anticipated a detour to Vulcan and began to prepare for a course correction. It was unusual for the Enterprise to put in port at Vulcan Prime but again it was not unprecedented.

So Uhura mentally prepared for another short and uneventful layover at Vulcan. There wasn't much on Vulcan in the way of shore leave activities and although Vulcan was a founding member of the Federation the people and culture remained aloof to outsiders. The planet was hot, the gravity heavy, and the atmosphere thin. No pleasure planet the likes Wrigley was Vulcan; still there were entertainments to be found if you were hearty enough and adventurous enough to seek them out, which Nyota certainly was. This time she did not plan on being stuck up on the ship while all the action happened down on the surface below. There were still rumors these many years later about what took place the first time the Enterprise had made their erstwhile journey to Vulcan to deliver Commander Spock to his bride. Rumors abound of blood feuds, aborted weddings, and primitive divorce rituals! Everyone was kept in the dark about the doings and it was not in any official starfleet records, yet the rumors persisted. Uhura had pried a few details from Christine though she could hardly believe any of it. Vulcans may be secretive but even they couldn't influence starfleet to expunge official records or keep anything as barbaric as the rumors suggested quiet for very long not the least of which assault on a superior officer. Nyota only knew one thing for certain, Mr. Spock left the ship to greet his "bride" and returned alone and ..."happy" if Christine were to be believed. When she had playfully asked him of the well being of his wife, he had stoically replied that he had none.

So Nyota naively planned on requesting shore leave on the planet surface where she could practice her growing knowledge of the Vulcan language and do a little sight seeing if time permitted. She wanted to walk the streets of the teeming capital city and feel the scorching heat of the sun of Vulcan on her skin so she could say to her future children and grandchildren that she'd been there and done that. It was why she'd joined the fleet to begin with. To explore and to learn and experience life in all it's mysterious glory. Little did she know back in her cadet days that she would be more up close and personal with the Vulcan culture than she'd ever dreamed. It still boggled her mind that the aloof Mr. Spock had taught her to play his Lyre or that he spent those many hours during those lessons tutoring her in Vulcan dialects and pronunciation.

Spock was actually a good man, a dear friend, and mentor. How many times had she looked up to find Mr. Spock ready to catch her if she fell, or lift her when she did fall? How many times had he single handedly saved the ship from certain disaster? Risked his life to rescue the captain or a crew member in distress? Risked his life and career to deliver captain Pike to a forbidden world where he could have a life of his own again? Even in that mirror universe that she and the others had been trapped, Spock was the best man on that ship. To Nyota, beside her father, Spock was the best man she'd ever know or ever would know. Would anyone ever know the hours he spent helping to re-educate her after Nomad had wiped her memory and finally melding with her to assist her in repairing those memories? Did anyone know the depth of his wit and sense of humor, his vast knowledge of art, literature and science?

Nyoto knew Spock to be in good hands with Dr. McCoy, but she just wanted to make sure he was doing well herself. She needed to know her friend was safe, and maybe a part of her needed him to know that she would be there for him the way he was always there for her. For she also knew that there was a deep loneliness within him even among a ship full crew, he was often alone.

Sickbay was busier than usual, the Enterprise had been on it's way to deliver dilithium crystals and drugs badly needed on an outpost that had been attacked by Romulans when Spock began to behave strangely. They were on the return trip and carrying injured back to a space port when Spock had exploded in a rage on the bridge.

Uhura found herself blending in with the ebb and slow of medical personal as she sought out Spock's bed. He was in a corner of sickbay and physically strapped to the bio-bed. His eyes were closed as if he was asleep or meditating but as she stood in the doorway between his room and the main exam room he suddenly opened his eyes and looked at her. His gaze was intense and unsettling, piercing. Spock had the unfamiliar look of a predator spotting prey and Uhura felt unaccountably afraid; her gut tightened in a classic flight or fight response. She instantly felt foolish. Spock would never harm her not even in his feverish state of mind. They were friends. And he was restrained, she laughed to herself nervously. He could do no harm. Still, she left the sickbay feeling very off kilter. She hoped his fever was not contagious for suddenly she felt very warm and agitated.

##########

When Uhura left the sickbay Spock became enraged. How dare she leave him? Turn her back on him? He quickly outlined a plan make Uhura his. First he would find her and subdue her. But first he needed to be released from his bindings. He lay motionless and steadied his mind. Then he began to flex the muscles of his arms with all his might until the bindings gave way. He lay still for a few moments more to ensure that he had not drawn attention to himself with his efforts. Then when he was satisfied he remained undetected he clocked his surroundings quickly and put his plans into motion.

He jumped up from his bed and sprinted for the door. He heard the sound of Christine screaming for medics to catch and retrain him but he was too strong and to fast for them. The security guards who had delivered him to sickbay were gone and there was nobody powerful enough to subdue him.

He made his way into the corridor and drew in a large lungful of air. He scented Unura immediately and followed where he thought the scent led him, her quarters. He had precious little time. Security would be alerted to his escape and would attempt to block all paths. Luckily Uhura's room was located near an access panel. Also, as luck would have it, she had given him the access code to her door when he was involved in her re-education training.

Uhura was not in the main sitting room when Spock burst through the door. She was in her private bed chamber preparing for bed when she heard her door open. Jumping to her feet she was shocked to see Commander Spock standing in the doorway between her bedchamber and sitting room. He seemed so large and menacing. She was frozen with her brush in her hand. She wanted to get to the intercom but she knew she would never make it.

"Spock" she said pasting on a false smile, "what are you doing here?"

She stalled for time. Perhaps she could calm him down until security was able to locate him.

"You will come with me", he replied.

"What, why?" she almost cried. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her breathing was rapid but she needed to maintain calm. He seemed on the verge of violence and she did not want to provoke him further.

"Come" he commanded and he held out his hand to her.

She felt compelled to obey, to do as he said. After all she did not fear Spock did she? Surely he would never harm her. And this would buy some time.

She slowly approached him and took his hand. It was on fire.

Swiftly he pulled her into his arms.

I will touch your mind he said as he looked deeply into her eyes.

Aw hell no! Uhura thought. Not again! Her brain has been scrambled once already by Nomad and that was enough thank you.

"No, please don't."

"It is necessary. I will not hurt you, never hurt you..." he said as he pressed his fingers to her face.

It did not hurt, but it burned, his fingers were hot and she imagined as they pressed into her skin that they would leave a mark there forever.

Uhura did not know what he was doing to her brain but she felt a calm steal over her mind like liquid warmth. It stole over her being like a drug and the last thing she saw as she looked into Spock's fevered eyes was her own reflection. And then she saw no more.

Spock gathered Uhura into his arms and carried her from her quarters. The ship was now on high alert and all personele was looking for him. However he was just feet away from the access panels and conduit. He made short work of removing the panel and using it to access the main computer. He shut down the transporter and the turbolifts except the one needed to take him to the shuttle bay.

On his way he contemplated his next move. Protecting Uhura was his first priority. There should only be one guard and a small maintenance crew at this time of day. There was no need for the shuttle bay, no ongoing missions and so the area should be relatively deserted.

He was pleased to find it so when he arrived with Uhura at the shuttle-bay hanger. It only took him a moment to subdue the security guard on duty with a Vulcan neck pinch. After that it was an easy feat to commandeer the Galileo 7 shuttle. He had the ship powered up and launch sequences started before any of the staff in the bay even knew anything was amiss. It was almost too easy.

Of course his plan had been executed perfectly. People, especially humans either demonized him or believed he could do no wrong. Vulcan's don't lie, they don't cheat, they don't harm others, they don't believe in violence. Spock was capable of all those things and had proven it time and time again, yet still people believe and trust the Vulcan mystique. It had served Vulcans well for thousands of years and would continue to do so it seemed.

Once the shuttle was launched Spock had to insure they were not stopped as they made their escape from the ship and got out of range of the tractor beam. He had done his best in the brief time he had to access the ships computer to sabotage the transporters and long range sensors. He knew the Enterprise would be hot on his trail but he hoped to put a healthy distance between the ship and the shuttle before the crew figured out how to stop them. Of course Captain Kirk was no slacker and could out think the best opponent, however Kirk's intimate knowledge of Spock was not an advantage as in this game of cat and mouse, Kirk would not know what to anticipate from a erratic, emotional Spock.

Once Spock was sure the shuttle had cleared Enterprise's grasp he set a course for home, for Vulcan. And now he was exhausted. Having executed his planned escape he now had to deal with the rising fever in his body. He knew what it was. It was the Pon Farr. He had experienced it just a mere two years ago and yet here it was upon him again. And it was agony. Normally a Vulcan male could expect to have a Pon Farr once every 7 years at most. Spock experiencing one again so soon could be down to his human genetics short circuiting the cycle. No matter the cause, there was only one cure. He must mate or die. He thought he would have time to properly vet a future mate and make an offer of bonding, however his treacherous hormones had overruled that option. Now in his fevered frenzy, his mind has latched onto Uhura.

Spock moved over to where Uhura rested on one of the seats in the back of the shuttle. She was sleeping soundly. He had yet to complete the bond that would join them, however he was reluctant to force something so life changing onto someone he cared for so deeply. He touched her face as gently as he could and delved again into her memories.

Once he initiated the meld with Uhura he was lost in her. It was not the first proper meld he had done with a human of course, he'd melded with Dr. Simon Van Gelder, Captain Kirk, and others, as well as beings so alien as to be from a different order of life altogether. But Uhura's mind was like no other, and now it was like balm to his fever, ice to his fire.

In the madness of his fever he had compared the women of the enterprise to flowers to be plucked. However Nyota was like a butterfly or some kind of winged creature that had delicate wings spread wide ready to take flight.

Spock held his arm about her tiny waist pressed her body close to his as he placed his fingers to her psi points and asked for entrance to her mind. He did not have to force his way inside. She was open to him immediately and allowed him into places no one else had ever been nor ever would again. To the heart of her being. And it was something beautiful, exotic, soaring. That was why she was in Starfleet, she wanted to fly, needed to explore the galaxy, seek out new experiences, enjoy a freedom that Earth could not afford her. He could have wept at the beauty of her memories, the purity of her desires, and the simplicity of her thoughts. She was not a complicated woman. She flirted with everyone, she sang when the mood struck, she danced, she was bold, fearless, wise, tender, sympathetic, nurturing. She opened herself to the man who caught her time and time again in the bridge, a man who she believed could do no harm, whom she trusted with her life. She would not, could not deny the man whom she admired, looked to for strength when her fears threatened to overtake her. On the bridge, if Mr. Spock was not afraid then neither was she. Spock had no idea he had inspired such devotion from her. And he thought he knew the most intimate details about her. It was he who was a fool. Too soon he was forced to leave her exquisite mind. He still had to deliver her to his family's place of mating.

"Sleep Nyota, rest for soon you will need all your strength. Soon."


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, here is the next chapter. Who knew editing was so much harder than writing? :-)

* * *

Captain Kirk and Doctor McCoy rushed through the halls of the Enterprise to the turbo lift that would carry them to transporter room A.

They had finally received the all clear from Vulcan authorities for transporter landing privileges. In the tube McCoy asked Kirk, "Just how many times do you think we will have to go traipsing across the galaxy in pursuit of a Vulcan who has decided to go off the deep end."

"Doctor you make it sound like a common occurrence."

"Isn't it? How many times has Spock done this now? Overpowering crewmen, seizing the ship, kidnapping women..."

"Kidnapping women? I don't recall Spock ever kidnapping a woman before."

"What about that Romulan captain?"

"That was in the line of duty."

"Your point?"

"That one doesn't count" Kirk said as they reached the transporter room and hopped on the transporter pad.

"It counts", McCoy insisted "Spock is an overgrown jackrabbit in need of a good spanking if you ask me" he said as they materialized on Vulcan.

"A spanking Bones? You make him sound liken a misbehaving child."

"He is Jim. He may look like a fully mature man to you and me, but on Vulcan Spock is little more than an adolescent."

"If you say so Bones. Right now I am more concerned with what our delinquent has gotten himself into now."

The air on Vulcan was as stifling and thin as usual but this time they had been dosed with the triox compound that would assist with their adjustment to the atmosphere. They awaited the Vulcan party what would take them to where Spock and Uhura had landed.

Dr. McCoy was highly agitated. He had come to expect the unexpected from Spock but to kidnap Lt. Uhura no matter what state of mind he was in, was unacceptable behavior even for Spock. McCoy thought the two were friends for heavens sake!

"If that green blooded goblin has harmed a hair on that girls head" he ranted...

"Bones, Bones lets just wait to see what is going on before you whip out the belt. I assure you if Spock has crossed the line with one of my crewmen I will deal with him personally."

"If he crossed the line!? Jim he is so far beyond the line-"

"I understand your feelings Doctor. We all love and respect Lt. Uhura, Spock does too believe it or not."

"Oh I believe it, which is why I am going to..."

"Bones-" Kirk interrupted as the Vulcan delegation approached.

Kirk sympathized with McCoy's anger. He had been on the losing end of Spock's lapses in discipline a time or two himself, and he had not been amused, but still Spock was his friend and he would give him the benefit of the doubt. But if he had crossed the line, had harmed Uhura in any way, Kirk would not be lenient. Friend or no friend his patience was coming to an end with Spock and his tendency to barge ahead full steam whenever he had a mind to. Bones was right about one thing, Spock needed a reminder about who was in charge of the Enterprise and Kirk was determine to bring him to heel.

###################

Spock landed the shuttle craft not far from his ancestral marriage grounds. He had to carry Nyota the final leg of the journey over some rough terrain. When he arrived at the ceremonial grounds his matriarch was already there. Her facial features gave nothing away but he could sense she was not pleased.

He gently placed Nyota on the ground at the base of the ancient alter and then knelt before his grandmother and gave her the ceremonial greeting of peace and long life.

T'Pau looked deep into Spock's fevered eyes and was startled at the lucidity she witnessed there for one so far into Pon Farr. He was fully engulfed with the fever but he retained some of his senses.

"Thy have stolen an earth woman I see" she spoke to his mind directly, his ability to verbalize would be limited this deep in plaktow.

He looked down at the Terran and briefly a look of fear possessed his face.

He fears I will take her from him T'Pau read his mind. He is lost to his passions and would kill for her now.

As the leader of her clan T'Pau held much power. She was also the head member of the Vulcan council. She above all must be an example to her people and as a direct descendant of Surak's line she could not condone this pre-reform era behavior from her descendant and yet this was her only remaining grandchild, her legacy was on his head. The woman he had stolen was an off worlder and not bound by their ways,but T'Pau had bent so many rules and traditions for his survival already; she would not let him burn in fever now. Even if he must be punished for breaking their most sacred laws she would not let him die in the fires. She would not take his woman.

Thee has bonded this woman against her will?

No! I would never! I.. he seemed confused, ashamed. I silenced her for a time he finally admitted to her in mindspeak.

Come, give me your mind, and she waded deep into his memories breaking the surface of his thoughts with a touch of fingers to face.

He was true to his word, he was not yet bonded but had only initiated a surface meld to quiet the woman's mind. Still a violation of their laws but not as grave as a forced bond. In pon farr a certain latitude was given to the parties involved. This was the Vulcan heart, the Vulcan soul, the way of survival. In the ancient past a Vulcan male such as Spock would fight for and kill to keep his mate and so it would always be T'Pau supposed.

T'pau was also not surprised that the bond mate Spock chose for himself was human. She supposed it was to be expected after all. Spock had been tainted by that race at conception. Was his mother T'Amanda not a perfect example of her progeny's fascination with that race? Why would the son of her own son be any different? Their will was ever strong and absolute, the males of her line. They took what they wanted, did what they wanted, and let logic follow deed.

After centuries of cultivating the strongest and purest bloodline why would their Vulcan passions not be strong T'Pau mused? They were from a line of warriors, men and women who took the raw dessert and forged it into an oasis. And they were from a line of scholars, philosophers, and wise men who fashioned a civilization out of the dregs of their barbaric clans. T'Pau's line had set the standards for modern Vulcan behavior for centuries, yet they did not always follow them.

No, Spock was more Vulcan than he had any biological right to be, and though she would never admit it, she took pride in him, he had succeeded even beyond her own son's accomplishments in may ways. Pride was such a human emotion but perhaps that was the right of all matriarchs, to take pride in her clan. She allowed herself this weakness for Spock, her pride. And T'Pau would allow him his human bond mate just as she had allowed his father. After all human lifespans were so small compared to Vulcan's and she had no doubt that Sarek and Spock too, for that matter would eventually take a proper Vulcan bride when necessity beckoned. She would let this bonding play itself out as it must. And this time the bride would be Spock's choice. Perhaps this time, for Spock's sake, the bonding would not end in combat and death.


	4. Chapter 4

Sarek and Amanda were appalled at the news that Spock had again succumbed to fever so soon after his last Pon farr. They did not know the details of this latest incident, however they were made aware by T'pau that they should hurry to their ancestral place of kun-et-kalifee, that Spock was deep in the fever and possibly already too far gone to be spared.

Sarek was cool as ever on outward appearance however Amanda could sense through their bond that he was as worried for their son as she was. This was very much an unexpected turn of events. He had not seemed out of sorts on their last visit to the enterprise when Sarek had had his attack and heart surgery. In fact he seemed extremely sharp and in control of his emotions. There was not even a hint at a loss of control though his most recent communication to her had raised questions.

 _'Could this be a side effect of the drug'_ Amanda wondered through the bond.

Sarek flinched. He knew what drug she referred to of course, the drug administered to Spock in order for his body to produce enough blood to use in a blood transfusion to save Sarek's life. The drug had been experimental, not meant for nor tested on Vulcans previously. And with his half human physiology there was no telling what the drug had done to him in the long run. He seemed fine after the event. Dr. McCoy had given him a clean bill of health and yet here he was only two years after his last Pon Farr deep into the fires again. And this time it seemed to come out of nowhere and was already come to a head.

Incredibly they had been informed by Captain Kirk that Spock had escaped from the sickbay and taken a shuttle and a fellow female crew member who was there at the time. His parents could not fathom Spock committing such a crime no matter how far gone in the fever, but if anybody could do it they supposed it would be their son. Amanda supposed she shouldn't be too surprised. These Vulcans could be pretty cunning when they had need to be. The specter of T'Pring sprang to mind.

Sarek gave her a rather pointed look in exasperation. He had read her thought through the bond.

"Well you can be" she said aloud. "I'm surprised you didn't run off with me one night before our bonding ceremony." He gave her his half smirk he reserved just for her.

"My wife, do not believe the thought never crossed my mind. We Vulcans can be quite cunning when we need to be as you well know."

That's why she loved him she thought as she touched his hand.

"Just get us there before we miss this bonding as well. Our son is in trouble."

Unspoken between them was the threat to Spock from his captain, Starfleet, and T'pau, not to mention the fever itself. Oh my Spock, Amanda thought, what have you done now?

T'Pau waited for Sarek and Amanda to arrive. She also knew that the captain of the Enterprise was going to make an appearance whether or not he was invited or she allowed his presence on planet this time. Spock was a fugitive from the federation. During the last Kun-et-kalifee Spock had requested his friends from the ship to stand with him and bare witness, this time he had requested his parents or at least he hadn't objected to her calling for them.

In times past, the conquered clan mates of a stolen bride might play unhappy witness to a bonding such as this. More often, a stolen woman had no clan to stand up for her at all. But that was even too barbaric for T'Pau who honored the old ways diligently to allow. She had gathered attendees from her own clan, and T'Amanda would also be there to represent the human's interests. She would have to play the part for both bondee's parent.

Spockam, your woman yet sleeps. what is wrong with her. He looked worried but incapable of answering. T'Pau was curious about the earth woman Spock had taken. In her prone position she looked like not much of anything special. Just a bundle earth colored flesh.

T'pau was familiar with Terrans. They came in so many different variations. This earth woman had darker flesh than Amanda, her hair was short cropped, very curly and also very dark. She also appeared to be very ample in flesh; not soft

and over fed, but athletic. Were men the same the universe over she mused? She looked sharply at her grandson. She knew his tastes, had read reports of his exploits at Starfleet academy. He didn't fool her one bit. Any bondsmate freely chosen by Spock would of course be aesthetically pleasing to the eye, logic or no.

Things started to happen quickly after that. Kirk and the Doctor T'Pau had met before finally arrived by escort. The doctor rushed over to the woman and crouching above her he looked up at Spock angrily. What did you do to her you green gorilla?!

"Kroyka!" T'Pau said. holding up her hand. Attend to the woman she commanded the doctor. Her security attendants surrounded the group. Kirk approached her and greeted her in the Vulcan way and then got to business.

"I've come for Spock."

"Why?"

Kirk looked taken aback at T'Pau's question. Why!?

"He assaulted several crew members not to mention kidnapping this woman and stealing a shuttle."

"Were you not bringing him here because of his illness? Was he not under your medical care and declared mentally unfit to care for himself? He is here now, he most logically delivered himself to a place where he could be treated."

She had him there, Kirk agreed.

"You are no longer needed. He is here. Spock has called you friend so you may go or stay as witness but do not interfere."

"Now wait just a minute McCoy broke in."

"Uhura was rousing under his care since he had administered a stimulant. She sat up and looked around frantically her eyes finally landing on Spock.

"What's happened?"

"Now calm down Nyota, that overexcited jackrabbit over there attacked you and grabbed you off the ship." he started to go over her with his tricorder. If Spock had hurt so much as a hair on her head McCoy swore he would beat him himself.

"I'm ok doctor just a little groggy." She closed her eyes and tried to breath deeply. The air was so hot and thin…

"You just sit still while I check you over" McCoy groused.

Just then Sarek and Amanda arrived. The scene set before them was tense. The first thing Amanda did was rush over to her son. He flinched away from her touch. She had not expected that. Sarek pulled her away.

"Do not Amanda, he is deep in the fever now, you should know this."

Amanda felt lost. The last time Spock had gone into Pon Farr they had not been made aware of it until it was all over. She had not been there for her child in his time of need as a mother should and it seemed she would not be allowed to comfort him this time either. She wanted to cry. Just then Sarek said

"My wife attend."

She turned to his voice and saw he was looking at the doctor and the woman. Amanda gave shocked gasp. This was almost one surprise to many. She did not expect to see the woman she saw seated before her.

For years Spock had written to her of another, the nurse whom she had met when they were on that hellish trip to babel aboard the Enterprise. Spock did not discuss his exploits on his missions but Nurse Chapel certainly ranked enough to garner a mention or two even if not in the most positive light. So it was shocking to see the shipmate that Spock had been accused of abducting was not the Nurse. Amanda thought "accused" because she could not, would not believe that her gentle son should abscond with anyone no matter what, without provocation. Vulcan male though he may be, she would never believe it of her otherwise thoughtful son. No, if she knew one thing women were always throwing themselves at these Vulcan men and her Spock did not have to "steal" anyone at least she had clung to that idea when she believed the abductee had been Chapel...

Still even if this human woman's actions in all this were suspect to her, she was duty bound to help her all that she could. An earth woman, make that no earth woman, could truly know what the Pon Far truly entailed. Vulcans were forbidden to discuss it outside of their race and even within the Vulcan culture the subject was taboo. Humans could never understand the biological imperative involved. The all consuming drive to mate or die trying.

Oh, Amanda knew that there were wild rumors flying around communication nets with speculations about wild sex orgies with a passionate Vulcan in heat. However not even the wildest imaginations of the most disturbed erotic writer could come up with an accurate description of what really occurred. Vulcans being an old, logical, telepathic race just did everything on a much deeper level than did the Terrans. They by nature were alien to everything a naive human girl could ever comprehend. Amanda's own first pon far had been an ordeal and she had been well prepared in advance, as well prepared as an alien bride could be she supposed. This young woman would have nothing, no prior knowledge, no advanced preparations, not even the benefit of being a beloved bondmate. Or did she? Spock could certainly be secretive when needed. There was no way of knowing how much her son had imparted to the girl; what type of bond they truly shared. Maybe they were already lovers? Determined, Amanda was about to find out.


	5. Chapter 5 - Marriage or Challenge

OK I don't know what happened but a good chunk of chapter 5 got cut off and I never realized it. So here is the revised chapter. I am still working on this fic, don't worry. I have many more chapters that need to be revised/edited and unfortunately time is short.

* * *

 **Marriage or Challenge**

Amanda approached the woman who was still seated on the ground and being attended by the doctor. She put on her best diplomat wife's face and prepared to bargain for her son's life.

"Hello dear, can you tell me what's happened between you and Spock?"

"Between me and Mr. Spock?" the girl answered in confusion and frowned.

'"Mr."? Okay, so not likely lovers then. This disturbed Amanda greatly and meant her task would be that much harder.

"Yes, I'm here to help you if I can. I don't know if you remember me from the Enterprise. I am Spock's mother, Amanda."

Uhura's face softened as enlightenment dawned. "Oh, lady Amanda, yes I remember you now, from the Babel mission." She looked at Amanda with confusion again. "What is going on? Why am I here? What's wrong with Mr. Spock?"

Frustrated, Amanda didn't know how to answer. She looked at Sarek, but he would be of no use, Vulcan men did not discuss Pon farr, period. This whole terrible burden fell on her shoulders. But she was Spock's mother and she was determine to save this situation as was her duty as his matriarch. She must ensure her child's safety no matter what. She did not have time nor luxury to do what she had hoped she would with a future daughter in law, now that T'Pring had challenged. She had hoped to be involved in the next choice in Spock's bond mate.

"Child, what is your name?"

"Lt. Uhura."

"Uhura? very pretty, I am so pleased to meet you; and what is your given name?"

Uhura blushed slightly and Amanda got a glimpse of what her son must have seen in the girl. She was ravishingly beautiful, her delicate features soft looking even in this harsh environment.

"Nyota, mam."

"Nyota? that's beautiful, it means Star does it not?"

"Yes it does, how did you know that?"

"I'm from earth too, and as an Ambassadors wife I am also a bit of a linguist." she smiled.

"Oh right" Uhura said still confused as to what was going on.

"Nyota, do you know why Spock brought you here?"

Uhura thought for a moment. "He's sick," she said, "he was in terrible pain..." She grabbed her head remembering in sympathy.

"Yes, yes he is. Do you know why?" Amanda asked.

Nyota shook her head."Why would I know? The Doctor could tell you."

Amanda sighed. She had her work cut out for herself if the girl had no idea what was going on. Just then Dr. McCoy cut in.

"Lieutenant, Spock is out of his mind. I don't think he would ever mean to hurt you. He didn't, did he?" he looked askance.

"Doctor!" Amanda interjected, She just could not stand to hear Spock spoken of in such terms. He would never harm a woman.

"Mrs. Sarek, Spock abducted her against her will and that's a fact."

Nyota placed her hand on the doctor's sleeve.

"No Doctor he didn't hurt me, not really, he just touched me here", and she mimicked that touch placing her hand on her psi points.

Oh, Amanda sighed. Spock what have you done!

Sarek even seemed concerned at this pronunciation, he had been listening to the exchange silently in the background.

"Did he force you?" McCoy asked gently.

"What?" Uhura was shocked the doctor would even asked such a thing.

"Doctor of course wouldn't do such a thing, you should know that Spock would never harm another." she said in outrage. Spock was her Commander, her teacher, her mentor he would never harm her in such a way.

"Our Spock maybe, but this Spock.." McCoy trailed off. "He did touch your face he continued, did he touch your mind, force his way in your thoughts?"

There it was, the question Amanda was afraid to voice. Mind invasion was as serious a crime that a Vulcan could commit.

Uhura wanted to scream at all this. "Force?! Spock would never hurt me like that" she cried. "You know him! He's the one who's hurt Doctor. Please help him, he's your patient, he's the one who needs your care not me!"

Good girl Amanda though, there is hope for us all yet.

"Now you listen here girlie, I'm the doctor here and-"

"Then please help Spock doctor, for me, please?"

Uhura looked at McCoy with big liquid brown eyes and her tears swam at the rims threatening to spill over her dark lashes. McCoy never could stand a woman crying.

"Okay, okay for you I'll look him over but I can already tell you there's nothing much I can do to help him. I've seen this fever before."

With that the doctor got up.

"Keep an eye on her will you Mrs. Sarek?"

"Of course Doctor."

Amanda was impressed with the girl. This Nyota was no wilting lily, this girl had spirit, and apparently she could charm the good old stubborn doctor into doing her bidding. She secretly smiled inside. Her Spock would need a strong mate, not someone who would be trampled by his stubborn will, yet not someone who would do the trampling either. Perhaps they would be well suited after all.

"Nyota, you say Spock is sick, did he tell you this?"

"No, I felt it, when he touched my mind." She shuddered. "The fever, the pain, how does he stand it?" she said and her tears did fall.

"Shh, my dear it will be all right, every Vulcan male must stand it. It is the Pon Farr."

"Pon Farr?"

"Yes, it is a mating cycle. Every 7 years or so, Vulcan males suffer a terrible fever. Their bodies undergo a biological change in which they prepare to mate or die trying. I know this sounds crazy for a humanoid but it is not so different to a lot of female reproductive cycles where they go into heat.

"So Mr. Spock is PMSing?" she said aloud.

Just great! Nyota thought to herself. For this she needed to be snatched from the Enterprise?

Amanda smiled at the girls humor, "Well they call it the Time on Vulcan and it is so much more and worse that any PMS we've ever known. His body burns for a mate, for a bride, and until he gets one and mates with her or burns off the fever in combat the fever rages out of control. At this Time Vulcans lose all sense of self control, they act on pure instinct losing all logical thought.

"Poor Spock."

"Yes it's a terrible biological burden, one the Vulcans are very private about, of one of their few taboos, something so ancient and uncontrollable they do not even speak of it among themselves. It is a thing few out-worlders know of.

"Why are you telling me?" Uhura said with dawning suspicion.

"Because my dear, my son has chosen you."

"Chosen me?" Uhura look askance? "For what?" she had a very sinking feeling.

"For a bond-mate i'm afraid" Amanda admitted.

"Bond-mate?"

"Yes", Amanda sighed. "It's a long long story but the condensed version is that when a Vulcan is about 7 years old they are telepathically bonded to their future mate. It is all pre-arranged by the families. Spock had a bond mate named T'Pring. And about two years ago he came to his first Pon Far, the mating fever, and during the ceremony T'Pring challenged him. The mate bond was broken then. But the way it was done... something must have gone wrong... it must have been a temporary reprieve and must have caused him to relapse so soon...

"I remember when we had to divert here to Vulcan. And Spock spoke to a woman he referred to as his wife." Uhura remembered the shock of hearing Spock call the beautiful Vulcan woman his wife.

"Yes", Amanda said. "It's so complicated but technically a bond is more than merely a betrothal, more like an unconsummated marriage. During a bonding you are mentally linked so that when the Time comes as mates would know to prepare and be there at the appointed time to save the males life and complete the consummation; seal the marriage bond. However, T'Pring", and here Amanda said her name with such anger and hatred, "She chose to risk my son's life and challenge the marriage."

"Oh no, what happened then, how did he survive?"

"She challenged Spock and chose your Captain as her champion to fight for her hand. Captain Kirk and Spock fought for her. In Pon Farf everything is life and death, so they fought to the death. Luckily Dr. McCoy was able slip the captain a drug to fool Spock into thinking your captain Kirk had died in combat or else Spock would not be here today. Unfortunately, that trick apparently only delayed his Pon farr not end it as we had thought. And now it is back full force", Amanda cried, the stress of the situation affecting her. "His life is again in danger. Oh Nyota, dear child, I know this is a terrible thing to ask, but will you save Spock's; life will you bond with him today?"

############

"Oh hell no!" Nyota could not believe what she was hearing. What? Mating?! Bonding?! Consummation! Marry Spock? Save his life? what the hell kinda crazy dream was this? Or was she in that crazy Mirror universe again? She looked around for Captain Kirk. He always had all the answers, he would know what was going on, what to do.

"Captain Kirk, Captain, please help me." She got up and ran towards him. But before she could reach his side she heard a ear splitting growl that froze her in her tracks. She turned to see Spock looking extremely angry. Nyota wasn't one to use profanity but Oh Shit! Spock was looking right at her like a wild animal ready to pounce. An angry Vulcan was truly a sight to see.

"Kroyka!" T'Pau yelled. "Do not move Kirk, do not even look at the female. He will think thee are a rival."

Kirk was torn. He wanted to help both Uhura and Spock but he didn't want to fight Spock again. He didn't think Spock would fall for the same trick twice and he knew Sopck would kill him this time if he and Bones tried to intervene. He knew Uhura was frightened and needed her captain's reassurances but he couldn't give it to her, not and keep them both safe. So Kirk slowly backed away.

"Captain" Uhura cried.

"Kroyka! Do not speak to Kirk, his life depends on it."

Nyota was truly scared now. His life? What about her life?

Amanda slowly came to her side.

"Oh child I am so sorry this is happening to you. I'm sorry I have to ask this of you. But he'll die" she sobbed. "he'll die."

"But why me?", Uhura pleaded.

Amanda Shrugged her shoulders, "because he chose you apparently, there must be some rapport between you?"

Well bully for him Uhura thought with some of her composure back. Overgrown jackrabbit indeed.

This had to be the most incredible experience she's had on the enterprise thus far. The irony of the situation was not lost on her either. Christine chapel had been pinning away for the Commander for the entire 5 year mission and practically throwing herself at him at every opportunity she could manufacture and Spock has the nerve to "choose" her? He's not even in his right mind, he's in some sort of mating heat where you'd think he'd grab the first female handy, again not me, when he was in the sickbay with Christine the whole time. Why me? she wanted to scream at Spock.

What did I ever do to derserve this? Oh she knew what men thought of her and said about her behind her back, but Spock was not like the others. He was her friend, her commander, her confidant. He didn't look at her that way, did he? Not like the others, like she was all body and no brains like the other crew; like she was something to be toyed with and cast aside? was that it? Christine was too good for this but not Uhura? Was this all men thought she was good for? New tears sprung to her eyes. She wouldn't be some man's fetish; especially not Spocks!

"No! I won't do it." she said "I'm not... she couldn't even say it. I'm not whatever it is he thinks I am; I'm not some sex object."

"Oh no dear it's not like that", Amanda said aghast.

"Isn't it? Out of all the woman on that ship who throw themselves at him and he chooses me, I thought we were friends, I thought he saw me as ... a person, an equal..."

"Of course, and that's why he chose you dear. If he's your friend that means he trusts you, like he trusts Kirk and McCoy. His life was in the balance and even in his fever he found someone to entrust his life to. I know it's a terrible burden but he's placed his life in your hands, for that is what the PonFar means. T'Pring was untrustworthy, she proved that his life meant nothing to her. You are not T'pring; if my son gave his life to you it is for a good reason." at least Amanda hoped so.

Nyota was torn. She cared for Spock of course and wanted to help, wanted to save his life but this was too much to ask of any woman, of any friend.

"Please don't make me do this."

"We can't make you do this. You have the right to refuse, to choose a challenger as T'Pring did. Someone would have to fight for your freedom. The Challenge is to the death."

"No! oh no! How can every choice presented to me mean someone's death? What kind of crazy world was this?"

"It is what it is" T'Pau cut in. "This is Vulcan. It is not to be desired but someone will die here this day."

Amanda sobbed then. "NO! Please T'Pau, she doesn't understand our ways, can't we find someone else... "

"Kroyka! There is no time to find another and he would not accept another this you well know."

"She is an off-worlder, she cannot be held to our ways. It still has to be her choice. Kirk may take the female and leave this place, and Spock must burn." T'Pau said before Amanda broke down completely.

"No!" Uhura screamed.


	6. Chapter 6 - High Anxiety

Alright, alright I have not abandoned this fic and I finally have a new installment! I have written so many scenes/chapters for this story and I have an ending written that just makes me cry. But there is just one part I just don't knowhow to handle. The actual Pon Farr scene! So here is a little filler scene until I can figure out how I want to handle that. I thought about just skipping it but that's cheating. This story is going longer than expected also, because I keep thinking about more scenes to add of my favorite couple and now I think I may include more of the bridge crew in future chapters. Anyway I hope you like this little nibble.

* * *

Jim Kirk and Leonard McCoy were seated at a cozy breakfast nook in the private quarters assigned to them by their hostess and Spock's mother Amanda. They had been holed up in there for two days now, since they had left Spock and Uhura in a primitive Vulcan cave that served as a marriage chapel. Kirk was eating his breakfast with gusto while the doctor had barely touched his and nursed his drink instead.

McCoy noted that nothing much could put the captain off his meals. But McCoy himself was being eaten alive by anxiety rather than eating his Vulcan breakfast. It was a fine meal as far as he could tell, light vegetarian fair which the captain did not seem to mind at all, even though he was a certified carnivore. And there was piping hot coffee which McCoy did partake of liberally since there was not a drop of alcohol to be had in the place as far as he could tell.

He felt awful about the whole situation. They should never have allowed Uhura to do this, friend in need or not. And he was going give Spock an earful when he finally got a hold of him and his pointy green ears. McCoy just could not get over the fear that this was all a terrible mistake.

"Damn it Jim how can you just sit there eating like you don't have a care in the world?"

The captain had the good grace to swallow his mouth full of food before he replied with some exasperation.

"Bones would you quit worrying? They'll be fine. You're acting as jumpy as a virgin on prom night."

"Jim!"

"Bones!"

"Relax will ya, what do you expect is going to happen anyway?"

"I don't know, and that's what worries me. Aside from Spock, we don't really know anything about these people," he said in hushed tones. "They keep everything under wraps, especially this Vulcan mating fever business. There's no telling what Spock is doing to that poor girl right now."

"Doctor, I prefer not to think about it if you don't mind, the last thing I want is a picture of my first officer and communications officer in flagrante delicto. And you should not be thinking about it either. Besides Spock is our friend. Do you really think he would harm Lt. Uhura intentionally or otherwise?"

"No not intentionally but you saw how he was out here Jim", McCoy pointed in the direction of the large picture window in their quarters which showed an expansive view of sandy earth.

"Spock was out of his mind with fever..."

"Bones, Bones, Bones, we've seen Spock like that before, and as soon as the combat was over he was fine then, I have every faith that once he does..." Kirk waved his hand, "whatever it is that needs doing that he'll be fine again."

"Jim you're just thinking about Spock, I'm worried about Lieutenant Uhura."

"What about Uhura?" Jim asked innocently.

McCoy loved James Kirk dearly, he really did, and on most occasions Jim was a brilliant captain who could instinctively glean the solution to a problem even when Spock was stumped, but sometimes he could be just plain blind and stubbornly so.

"Jim did it ever occur to you that Lieutenant Uhura might not be fine with all this?" McCoy waved his arms about referring to the the room, the house, and all of Vulcan for that matter.

"That maybe she was biting off more than she could chew, that perhaps, just perhaps she could be injured physically or even worse, psychologically? What if she's not 'just fine' after all this huh?"

"No bones, you just worry too much. As I said Spock would never allow that to happen."

"I admire your blind faith in him."

"And doctor I despair your lack of faith in both of them. They are both adults and starfleet officers. I would think they could both handle a little consensual sex between friends."

A look of utter disgust crossed McCoy's face.

"Bones don't be such a prude. Did you think the crew were all just sitting around the ship celibate? Of course things like this are bound to happen among ADULT men and women."

"Just because 'things like this' seems to happen to you routinely!" McCoy said.

"Doctor I'm surprised! My affairs are my own..., affair. And so are the affairs of the other crew members, That goes for Spock and Uhura too. They're adults, they have the right to mate without us meddling. Enough said," and with that he went back to his breakfast.

But McCoy was not satisfied. Why couldn't Jim see the can of worms this could open up? Didn't he remember the drama with Scotty and Palamas?

"There's mating and then there's Vulcan mating." he grumbled.

"Oh? and what is the difference Doctor?"

"Well in one you don't get kidnapped or have to fight to the death or nearly die of fever."

"See Bones that is the problem, you're looking at this from a human point of view. Yes Vulcan mating is precisely all those things. And as Vulcan is part of the Federation, and as the Federation honors and respects the beliefs and cultural values of all our member planets, we will respect Spock's mating."

"And what about Uhura's mating?"

"She agreed Bones."

"But did she know what she was agreeing to Jim?"

"Bones I'm sure Amanda explained it all to her, don't forget Uhura is not the first Human to have a Vulcan bondmate. If Spock's mother could survive it and thrive and, from what I can tell, she looks none the worse for wear after forty plus years, I think our Uhura can handle it. In fact I think she is uniquely qualified to handle Spock."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that I don't think she is as immune to Spock's charms, such as they are, as you seem to think."

"And what's that supposed to mean!?"

"Just that I happened to observe that Spock and Uhura spend a lot of time together off duty."

"Oh? And when did you happen to observe all this?"

"Bones I am the Captain, I make it my business to know what's happening on my ship."

"In other words you listen to the ships gossip mill."

"Of course, I have to keep informed somehow don't I?"

"I thought you just said you don't meddle in your crewman's affairs?"

"I don't meddle, I just keep abreast. And I am telling you they will be fine Doctor. This might be the best thing for both of them. You'll see, this will settle Spock's uh...biology and give Uhura something else to cuddle about besides Tribbles."

Jim!

Bones!


	7. Chapter 7- Wishing, Hoping, and Praying

I'm back with more. I wonder what is going to happen next? :-)

* * *

"Oh God please help me", Nyota silently prayed as she prepared to do the hardest thing she'd ever been tasked with during her stint with starfleet. How had her life coalesced into this? She either had to bond with Spock or he'd die, or possibly someone else would die in combat. But in saving Spock's life was she rendering hers forfeit? Had T'Pau been correct? Was someone fated to die this day? Was she the one?

To mate or die? That's some choice. How had the Vulcan's withstood this no win situation for so long? Why would they continue to let it happen in this barbaric manner? And everyone stood around like this was normal, like it was normal for a man to lose his mind in a sexual mating frenzy, like it was normal to snatch women off ships and force them to make such a terrible choice! Had the whole universe gone mad instead of Mr. Spock?

Nyota was lost in these thoughts as others around her prepared for the bonding ceremony that was apparently minutes away. Vulcan's were supposed to be so unemotional, so logical, and rational. How many humans envied that lauded Vulcan control? And, there was no lack of females on the enterprise who would jump at the chance to 'bond' with a Vulcan, especially . He was tall, dark, handsome, the strong silent type females seemed to go for eternally. But to Nyota he was just Spock, her friend and mentor. Sure she flirted with him, but that was as far as she ever took it. He as a fellow bridge officer, her commanding officer, and a Vulcan! She had never EVER imagined he could be interested in anything more more than friendship between them. Hmph, for all his feigned insult at being called human, he had proven himself to be a sneaky, and apparently horny bastard.

Nope, she couldn't do this, she couldn't sacrifice herself to save another even a friend, it was too much to ask of anyone. It was too much pressure. She would almost rather die herself than make such a sacrifice. This was insane! I mean, you had to be one hell of a good friend to do something like this.

Suddenly Uhura wondered if captain Kirk or would do this if Mr. Spock had taken one of them to mate? They were his best friends, so knowing them they wouldn't even hesitate. Kirk had already practically laid down his life and sacrificed his career trying to save Spock in the past. No, either one of them would do it in a heartbeat.

Next she wondered if Christine would do it. Again in a heartbeat Christine would be all to happy to save the life of the man she professed to love. She would probably be grateful for the chance to finally have him at her mercy for a change.

And there it was Nyota thought. Spock was at her mercy. It would be illogical for Spock choose a mate who would take advantage of his situation like T'pring had done before. Someone like Christine would hold him up like a trophy, a prize fought for and well won after so many years of pining away for him. The Spock Uhura knew would never seek out such attention for himself. He'd never be content or satisfied to be some exotic Vulcan prize. Uhura would not wish that fate for her friend any more than she would herself.

"Oh God", she was going to do this! For Spock, for his family, his friends, his life, and for his trust in her. It was terrifying to think someone believed in her faithfulness even in their madness. Amanda had been right, Spock had entrusted his life in her hands for a reason.

Okay then, she was going to do this. And it would not be that bad right? She did like Spock. Cared for him deeply. And he was not repulsive, he was very handsome. If they had met under different circumstances-

"Nyota. Nyota!"

Uhura was roused out of her musings by the gentle nudging of Spock's mother Amanda.

"Yes Mam?"

"It is time" Amanda said gently.

"Nyota, I don't have the words to tell you how grateful I am, how grateful we all are." Amanda glanced around the tiny chamber where other Vulcan women were gathering supplies, and arranging furnishings. "And I can't begin to understand how you must be feeling right now. This is all such a shock...I wish there was something I could give you, a shot of courage that would make all your fears and concerns melt away. But there is nothing. I cannot even put myself in your shoes, my own bonding ceremony was planed well in advanced and I knew all the Vulcan secrets that have just been dumped in your lap." Amanda said apologetically.

"But I loved Sarek with all my heart and I knew he would not ever bring harm to me. Can you believe that of Spock? That he means you no harm? And that he needs you?"

Uhura was speechless. She just didn't have the answers Amanda sought.

Amanda noted Uhura's hesitancy and continued. "If you are as caring as I think you are, then just care for him now, and afterwards we will all care for you. Your sacrifice will not go unrewarded. I promise."

"I don't want any rewards," Uhura said raising her voice, "I am only doing this for Spock!"

"I know you are dear, I know. And I am sorry I have upset you. This is my son's life and I am just so grateful to you, to all of you... I'll admit to having a bias against star fleet. It took my son far away from home and put his life at risk time and time again. He even risked his fathers life for the fleet. But it was also Star fleet that brought him home safely and reconciled father and son. And it was Star fleet that brought Spock friends, and a place to belong when he could not find one here. And star fleet that has brought him a bond mate and a good one at that."

"When Spock left home I feared I'd never see this day. Oh, I hoped and I prayed as illogical as it is. But in all my prayers I never imagined someone like you. Now I do believe in fairies! I do! I do!" Amanda said happily through tears "and one is marrying my son!" Amanda hugged Uhura fiercely.

"You're my wish come true."

Uhura didn't know how to respond to this. No pressure right? Just save my son, fulfill my hopes and dreams. Aren't I wonderful? When this was over she was going to need a drink, or several.

"You mentioned a shot of courage. You wouldn't happen to have one for real, like whiskey perhaps?"

Amanda laughed wiping tears from her face. "Well Vulcan's generally don't imbibe. But lucky for us I am human." She went to the supplies panel and came back with a bottle of dark amber liquid. It looked like nothing Nyota had seen before, it was think rich amber color and when they removed the cap it smelled like nothing she had encountered either and she had encountered a lot on the Enterprise.

"What is it?"

"Best that you don't know for deniability." Amanda stated. She took a swig directly from the bottle and then her whole body tensed for a moment before she relaxed again.

"Here, but I warn you it's got a kick." she she said handing the bottle to Uhura.

Uhura was no teetotaler. She could handle her drink, if she could hold her own with Montgomery Scott she could handle this.

She took the bottle and tipped it up taking a large gulp of the think liquid and then she nearly died.

What ever was in that bottle was a beast. Everything went numb, her tongue, mouth, throat. And it burned on the way down like molten gold. She tried gasping for air but her lungs no longer worked, then it hit her belly like a punch. She exhaled sharply and then finally was able to take a deep breath again. And then just as quickly as it burned the feeling was replaced with cool comfort.

"What in the world was that" she mumbled when her tongue was under her command again.

"Uh, uh, uh, deniability remember?" Amanda tsked. "It might not be legal in Federation space. But we'll never know. It was a 'gift' from an ambassador who's world is known for vice." She whispered loudly. "Their application for admittance to the federation has been denied twice, Sarek's was the deciding negative vote." she giggled already feeling the sprites.

Uhura was feeling it too, even more so.

"Alright, lets get this show on the road before it wears off" Uhura slurred slightly.

"Right. T'Pau will do the bonding of your minds and then you and Spock will come back here to do the rest. I trust your mother has explained birds and bees to you previously?" Amanda teased.

"Of course, do you need me to explain it to you madam?"

"No I've had forty years experience, thank you very much."

"And I trust that YOU'VE explained the facts of life to Commander Spock?"

"No that was left up to Sarek," and she giggled impishly. But luckily he's a smart boy he'll figure it out. Sarek did."

Uhura didn't know whether to laugh or be scandalized. Amanda was a very different woman than who she imagined Spock's mother to be. This was turning more absurd by the minute.

"Um Amanda, where are my feet?"

"They are right there under your legs dear. I remember the first time I tried, 'that which cannot be named', and I could not feel my legs for hours. Sarek was not pleased."

"Is he ever pleased?"

"All the time, I have my charms you know? And so do you. I'll tell you one thing Nyota, a Vulcan male is very easy to please. They are hard wired to love their wives, almost to the point of worship. It can be overwhelming even frightening at first but love so true, so pure can only come from the creator. On Earth we marry and sometimes divorce. On Vulcan we bond and when Vulcan's say 'til death us do part', they mean it. Vulcan's don't lie."

"What?!" This was not something Nyota wanted to hear.

"Of course Nyota you know this, 'Marriage or Challenge' there is no other way. You can break a bond when it is weak but...sometimes it doesn't work."

"What do you mean 'doesn't work'?"

"Well for the female of course she is free to go just break the psychic link and choose challenge. But for the male...well it is what it is. Mate or die, marriage or challenge there is no 3rd option. Every seven years or so. If you have a faithless wife you risk death by challenge" Amanda said sadly.

Nyota could not feel her legs anymore but the weight of her decision was weighing even more heavily on her. What had she gotten herself into? It was too late to back out now, Spock's life still hung in the balance. And this very kind and funny woman was depending on her to save him, they all were, Spock, Amanda, Sarek, even Captain Kirk and Dr. McCoy, they all needed her to do her duty, keep her promise.

Uhura took a deep breath. "Alright, I'm ready."

She stepped out of the tiny chamber they had taken her to when she agreed to this madness and shoved a thin cotton like cloth into her arms and instructed her to strip and put it on. As wedding garments went it was hideous, but it was a Vulcan bonding robe not a wedding dress she reminded herself. It was sheer and the palest of blue cloth left nothing to the imagination she was certain. She wasn't sure she wanted to appear before her captain and the Doctor let alone Spock's family wearing it, but she had agreed to this insanity and she couldn't cower out now even if she wanted to, besides she could not run away as she could barely feel her legs.

Dressed, Amanda took her hand and led Uhura to an outer chamber where T'Pau and Spock as well as the Captain, McCoy, and Sarek were waiting. There Uhura and Spock would be bonded telepathically and then left to consummate the bonding in the fires of Spock's mating fever. Some prize Uhura thought as she glanced over at a fevered Spock. Gone was the cool, calm, aloof Commander and in his place was a menacing predator who looked as if he would pounce on her at any moment.

As T'Pau said the words and performed the ritual joining of their minds, Uhura thought, "If I make it through this I'm going to kill him. I am going to save his life but he is going to wish I hadn't." And just like that she was bonded.


	8. Chapter 8 - Fevered Dreams

I am sure I missed some typos and punctuation but this just popped into my mind this morning and I had to get it down quick. Hope you like it.

* * *

"Enterprise, one to beam aboard" Spock waited for the enterprise to beam him up but nothing happened.

"Enterprise, come in Enterprise." he repeated as he adjusted the settings on his communicator. The ship should be in communications range. Captain Kirk had just spoken to them and ordered they to begin shore leave proceedings precisely 4.56 minutes ago. Spock had had his fill of 'shore leave' on this amusement planet and was ready for true relaxation back on his ship, manning his station, or perhaps meditating in his quarters.

But the ship was not responding. Spock was standing in the middle of a field of green grass with the planet's sun beating down on him and he was beginning to sweat. He should have a clear communication link to the ship and be aboard now. They had already solved the mystery of this planet and the strange illusions it created that had kept them running around chasing riddles for a day. It was time to go home.

"Enterprise come in, do you read me. One to beam aboard."

Nothing. His communicator was in proper working order. The ship should be in range as they had just spoken to them, and the caretaker had promised not to interfere with their signals any longer. What was the problem?

Suddenly his ears heard the distinct whine of the transporter beam as someone was being beamed down. The process was slow, the figure fading in and out as if the transporter was operating on minimal power. But eventually a sole figure appeared before him. Lieutenant Uhura.

She swayed and he quickly caught her, placing his arm around her waist and took her by the arm.

"Are you alright Lieutenant?"

"Yes, yes it was just a little rough landing", she giggled. Then she looked around. "What happened, where are the others?"

"Others?"

"Yes I was beaming down with the first shore party. There were 6 of us."

"Lieutenant it seems you were the only one to make it down. I have been trying to make communications contact with the ship to no avail myself. There seems to be a power drain."

"Let me try." She disentangled herself from Spock's embrace and opened her communicator. As she worked with the dials trying to connect to a signal, Spock noted that she was not dressed in her usual uniform. Instead she was wearing robes much like the ones worn on Vulcan. The robe was of a sheer gauzy material and translucent blue in color. He could make out her dark skin beneath the cloth and found himself wondering if he should be seeing her like this.

"Lieutenant why are you out of uniform?" he asked brusquely to cover the uncomfortable feelings her dress was inspiring.

"Mr. Spock I'm on shore leave, on a beautiful planet. We were told it was temperate and park like. Green grass, blue skies, warm air, paradise."

"Indeed, but why are you dressed like...that?"

"Like what?" she asked spreading he arms and twirling around as if she could inspect herself.

Spock got an eyeful of her full backside, the sheer robes not able to conceal her ample curves. He could tell she was wearing tiny white panties underneath and nothing else. Against his will his eyes roamed her body up and down taking in every detail.

"Attend!" he commanded.

She looked at him in question, "Excuse me?"

"I meant attention. Lieutenant we will seek out this planet's caretaker and reestablish communications with the ship."

"But Mr. Spock I am on shore leave."

"Lieutenant you can enjoy your shore leave once we have established communications with the ship." he said a bit annoyed. But seeing her disappointed face he continued "I would appreciate your assistance and expertise in this matter."

"Well alright as long as I get credit for the time spent with you" she teased. An extended shore leave on Commander Spock's order.

"So ordered" he said.

She followed him as they went in search of the caretaker. They were covering open field and Spock seemed to know where he was going at first.

"Where are the others, the Captain and McCoy?" Uhura asked.

"They are off enjoying their leave no doubt. This planet provides...singular unique entertainment. You will no doubt be pleasantly entertained yourself."

"No doubt," she mimicked. "But when will that be?"

"I will release you from duty once I am able to beam aboard and take command of the Enterprise. Then you can enjoy your pleasures."

"I'm already enjoying myself. This planet is lovely." She took in a deep breath. "A girl could do a lot worse than hiking on a beautiful summer day with a handsome officer."

Spock felt unaccountably pleased by her words. Uhura had teased him often, her flirtation always friendly and playful. Today he could not account for why it was effecting him but he felt his skin flush at her compliment. He decided to trudge on and ignore those unwelcome feelings. Uhura did not mean it, flirting was her way with everyone. He was not the object of her amorous attentions and never would be he reminded himself.

It was not long until he came to realize he was lost. Vulcan's do not get lost, having an innate sense of direction. But he could not recall in which direction the captain had gone and he could not recall where it was that he had encountered the planet's caretaker. He was loathed to admit to the lieutenant that he had no idea where he was leading her.

"Spock I'm sure your Vulcan stamina means you could walk for hours and not break a sweat, but I am not exactly dressed for a long trek."

Spock stopped and turned around to inspect her. She was indeed not dressed for a hike wearing the long sheer robe. And he could see that she was also sweating causing the fabric to cling to her skin and leaving very little to his imagination.

He tore his eyes away from her and had a good look around their surroundings. There was open field in every direction. He took out his communicator to test it again and again he got no response. Curious. He remembered on this planet you could conjure up any illusion you chose. Perhaps...

"Lieutenant, I want you to think of shelter, somewhere we can take cover from the sun and rest for a moment."

"What? Why?"

"On this planet, that which you think of becomes reality, of a sort."

"So if I think of shelter it will become our reality?

"Yes, there are underground machines that make thought manifest."

"So why don't you do it?"

"I believe you would prefer the shelter of your imagination rather than mine."

"You have a point, you would probably conjure up the Vulcan's forge." she said

and suddenly before them the grass was transformed into sands and the sun became red and hot.

"Damn it!"

"I would not have chosen this" Spock said wryly.

"Damn it Spock do something!"

Spock concentrated but he could not change the scenery around them.

"Perhaps it takes a moment to update?"

"Spock what do we do now?" she asked panicked.

"A moment Lieutenant," he said while thinking. "Let us both think of shelter more suitable for the occasion. Someplace we have both been and can imagine together.

"The ship?"

"No, it has to be something the caretaker can create here on the planet. Landscape wildlife, small objects..."

"Where have we ever been together that is not ship related?"

"Indeed."

"I know, let's both think of the landing spot, where we began."

"Agreed." He held out his hand, "Lieutenant, If you will permit me, I believe if we touch it will increase the effect."

"What effect?"

"Of syncing our thoughts and emotions. I cannot read thoughts through casual touch but I do receive an impression."

"Ok I trust you. And I want to get out of this heat."

They joined hands and Uhura felt a distinctive spark. She had touched Spock before of course but it had never felt like this, this was intentional and intrusive but not unwelcome.

She closed her eyes and forced herself to think of the landing spot. The green grass, the blue sky, the warm sun and cool breeze. She could almost feel it now. She could almost hear rustling grass. And then she was there. She opened her eyes to the green field once more. "We did it!" she said and then without a moment hesitation hugged Spock and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Oh Mr. Spock I am so sorry, I forgot." But she wiped her lip color from his face compounding her trespass. "I am so sorry I touched you like that, forgive me?" She pleaded batting her lashes.

"Of course, the cause was... ahem... sufficient."

"Well now what?" We're right back where we started? At least we're not roasting-

"Don't say it, don't even think it Lieutenant, once was quite enough."

"Agreed Mr. Spock. But now what? I'm tired, thirsty, and I just want a soft safe place to rest and regroup..."

No sooner said than in the distance appeared a smokestack and the vision of a little cabin.

"You've got to be kidding me."

Spock grabbed her wrist this time paying no heed to the intrusion and pulled her off in the direction of the cabin.

"It is no joke Lieutenant, our shelter awaits"

They made it to the little cabin now surrounded by woods. It was charming and old world. NO electricity but it has a fireplace already supplied with wood and a nice little fire going. The furniture was also made of wood and looked hand crafted.

"Charming" Uhura said, and the temperatures dropped too. "How does the caretaker do it?"

"I do not know Lieutenant, but it would be interesting to study their technology."

For now you may rest and I will examine our communicators.

Spock sat in the corner of the room fiddling with his communicator while Uhura looked around. She found supplies, water, food, even a basin with washing cloths and soap. The washing supplies looked wonderful to Uhura's hot tired body. She had worked up quite a sweat and her feet were aching too. Some shore leave she thought as she gathered the basin and cloths on the little table.

"Mr. Spock, I am going to take a bath."

He finally looked up from his instrument. "What? Where?"

"Here, and you can either look the other way or go outside or hide under a blanket but I am going to bathe. I'm tired, dirty, and" she was not going to say sweaty to her commanding offer but... "It's happening so you'll just have to deal with it."

"Spock raised his brow at her heavy handed ordering him about. "Very well Lieutenant you had only to ask."

"Well I'm asking!" Then she softened her tone. "Nicely. Would you please leave? For just a moment? I have got to get out of this outfit."

"Just why are you wearing that if I may ask? Where did you acquire it, it looks Vulcan." he asked as he prepared to leave their little hideaway.

"It is Vulcan", she said frowning, "your mother gave it to me."

"My mother?"

"Yes, Amanda"

"Why would my mother give you Vulcan robes?"

"She said it was a bonding gift."

"Bonding!?" he said confused.

"Yes, don't you remember Mr. Spock?"

"Remember?" Suddenly Spock felt very dizzy and he swayed on his feet. What was happening to him? Remember what? What bonding?

"Spock, Spock are you alright?" he heard Uhura's voice but it seemed distant, so far away. He became aware that he was laying down on a soft pallet but he did not remember how he got there. But he was hot, so hot, and his limbs were weak.

He felt his shirt being removed and he began to shiver when the cool air hit his skin.

"Oh my god you're burning up!" He heard Uhura cry. Yes he was. He was on fire and he was lost somewhere in flames.


	9. Chapter 9 - Out of the Frying Pan

Things go from bad to worse for our Nyota. What will happen next?

* * *

"Oh my god you're burning up!" She was stripping him of his uniform. "Let's get you out of these clothes."

"Lieutenant this is quite unseemly!"

"Oh hush, you don't know what's good for you. How you managed to get yourself in this state I have no idea. No wonder women run your planet if this is what happens when the men are left to fend for themselves."

"That is quite an inaccurate assessment of facts and Vulcan cultures." Spock grumbled. Divested of his top he felt cooler air hit his bare torso and then he felt her tugging at the fastener of his trousers.

"No! That is quite enough lieutenant the top is more than sufficient."

Uhura laughed, "You have got to be kidding me. Now look mister, I'm not exactly happy about this myself, this is not how I imagined spending shore leave. But you need help and I am going to give it to you, so just shut up and let me do this.

I can't believe I have to fight a man to get is pants off!" she mumbled as she tugged off his boots and grabbed his pant legs pulling them down in a shimmying fashion.

Spock felt the cool air hit his groin. Why was he not wearing any undergarments?

Then to his utter shame he felt his freed penis slap him on his belly fully erect. He dare not acknowledge it. He lay on the pallet naked and shivering and tried to control his raging... emotions.

############################

Uhura knelt beside Spock's now naked body which was shivering in fever but otherwise limp, well except for one prominent part. She recalled asking Amanda jokingly if Spock knew the Vulcan facts of life. But it was no joke apparently, as so far she has had to do all the work.

"Amanda you owe me," she blurted out and glanced down at Spock's anatomy. "Big time."

It was one thing when she imagined herself just lying down and taking one for the team so to speak. But this was nothing like what she had imagined when she volunteered to save Spock's life. He was the one just lying there waiting and dying a little more every minute that she hesitated.

"You poor thing." She brushed his forehead smoothing his disheveled hair. Spock was completely helpless in his fever. Vulnerable like this, he looked like a sick child. Uhura supposed Spock was a man-child experiencing puberty in the worst way possible. Too bad for him, puberty sucked no matter how old you were or how mature you thought you were. It challenged your ideas of yourself and your body, and left you questioning, feeling awkward, and insecure. But she had gotten through it just fine and so would Spock. She would see to it that he did. She just had to take matters in hand.

"OK Nyota", she thought to herself. "Go ahead and take the bull by the horns." She giggled amusing herself. Yes, sometimes you had to laugh rather than cry, or run away screaming in horror, she mused. She looked down at Spock's glistening body. His skin was pale with a greenish tint. There was a scattering of dark hair on his chest and groin. He was very lean, with little fat and yet quite muscular. Strong like a whipcord she had always thought. Dr. McCoy called him an overgrown jackrabbit.

"Alright big boy let's get this over with." She took his penis in her hands and began to stroke it gently. Maybe this was all he needed, she thought as he seemed to calm a bit and relax at her touch. But then his whole body became stiff and his eyes shot open.

"Lieutenant what are you doing?!"

"Shh, hush sugar." she said as she straddled his thighs still handling his member and placed her free hand on his chest to steady him.

"I'm just giving you a hand Commander. Now please, just relax and let me do this."

Spock was helpless to do more than stare at her in horror, his body not at his own command.

His penis began to weep which made her job easier her hand gliding smoothly up and down. "You just relax let me handle everything."

Normally Spock could swat her around like she weighed no more than a feather. But today he was so weakened by the fever he just lay back and withstood her tender ministrations.

It occurred to Uhura that it was just as Amanda had described. A Vulcan woman had options that a male did not. If she chose to walk away right now he was helpless to stop her, would die of the fever and she would be free. Spock stared back at her, his eyes shooting daggers as she attended him without his approval and Uhura shook her head. "You just can't please some people," she said and then laughed at her own joke.

After but a few more moments more of assistance from Uhura, Spock came quickly spilling his seed all over his chest and her hands. And then he fell into a fitful sleep. Uhura looked down into his relaxed face. Typical male behavior she thought. She was left to clean them up, but luckily Amanda and the other Vulcan women had left plenty of supplies. Food, water, bedding, and cleaning supplies. Vulcan's were indeed practical.

She stumbled to her feet swaying a bit as she went to gathered a clean cloth. She dipped it into a basin of cool water and went back to Spock on their pallet. He hadn't moved a muscle. She sponged him off from head to toe starting with his brow. His skin as hot as ever the fever unbroken.

As she worked she thought of many things. Spock being ill, she and Spock being bonded, what would happen after this all was over. She never imagined in her wildest dreams that she would be bating a fevered Spock. That she would be bonded to Spock, that she would be having sex with Spock. But now that these things have come to pass Uhura realized she would just have to deal with it. It was price of the choice she made. For all intents and purposes this man was her husband for the foreseeable future. And right now her duty was to take care of him. "Spock what have you gotten us into?"

She finished the bath and tossed the cloth back into the basin, then tiredly lay down beside him. She had a feeling this day was far from over, especially since there was a penis standing at attention waving back at her as she felt herself drift off into sleep.

############################

Where am I Spock wondered? What is happening to me? He tried to remember where he was and what was the last thing that had occurred.

"Wait a minute, did Lieutenant Uhura just-" He bolted up into a sitting position.

He was naked, and beside him on a pallet was Lieutenant Uhura sleeping. He looked around his surroundings. They were in an unfamiliar place, it looked like a primitive cabin. He looked down at Uhura. What was she doing here? What was happening?

He dared not wake her in his state of undress, and also he was extremely aroused. It would not do for her to see him this way. Gingerly he rose from his spot on the pallet.

Where was his uniform? His tri-corder and communicator? Nothing looked familiar. Why couldn't he remember? He stood there and looked around at all the unfamiliar objects. The small table, the basin with a wash cloth, and Uhura on the pallet. He backed away from it all and bumped into a shelf with other supplies knocking something over. Uhura bolted upright and looked right at him.

"Mr. Spock what are you doing over there? Come here," she held out her hand to him. "Come lie down."

"Where are my clothes?"

She looked at him as if he were speaking a different language.

"Come here honey," she repeated like speaking to a child.

"Lieutenant I order you to answer my questions."

"I am trying to help you. Please let me help you." She got up and began to slowly walk towards him.

"No! Just what is happening here?"

"Spock please calm down. Everything is going to be fine."

"What have you done to me? Why am I undressed?"

She stopped in front of him and sighed.

"You're sick, I am taking care of you. Now come and rest."

"I am not 'sick' and do not require any more rest," he snapped.

"Lieutenant, did you violate my person?"

"What?!"

"You heard me, answer my question, that is an order!"

Uhura took a deep calming breath. Starfleet didn't pay her enough for this.

"You know what? You can take your order and shove it." She turned and stalked back to the pallet.

"Lieutenant Attend!" he barked at her angrily.

Uhura stopped in her tracks and slowly turned back towards him. He was going to stop with this "Attend" business too. It was on the tip of her tongue to say so but she froze when he shouted "Attend! Now!"

Spock held out his hand with two fingers extended to her. She had never seen Spock look so angry, had never heard him raise his voice before. Up until now she had been the one in control with Spock out of commission and at her mercy. But it suddenly dawned on her that he as dangerous. He was Vulcan with the strength of 10 humans. If he wanted to hurt her, he could and there was nothing she could do to stop him. He could break her neck before she drew breath to scream for help. But she had never feared him before. Never, not even when he broke into her quarters and subdued her. This was still Spock and she had to believe, as Amanda insisted that he would never harm her.

She gathered her courage and slowly approached him.

"I am sorry Commander Spock. I was not thinking clearly. I will be happy to answer all your questions. Just... why don't you come and sit down." She held out her hand reaching for his.

Spock looked at her for a moment and before she knew what was happening he grabbed her hand and pulled him into his embrace.

"Miss Uhura, you will forgive me if I don't believe a word you say?" He spoke harshly into her ear. "Something is amiss here and I intend to discover the truth."

"H-how?"

"You will submit to a meld."

"Oh, um, right, I don't think that is a good idea right now Mr. Spock."

"That is an order Lieutenant."

"You're ordering me to consent to a meld?"

"Precisely."

"And if I refuse?"

"I would not advise it."

She looked into his eyes, they were dark and angry. This was not the Spock she knew. This man was dangerous, capable of violence. He reminded her of another...

Uhura closed her eyes, not able to stand the menace she saw staring back at her. He would not harm her she reminded herself over and over.

"Ok, I consent."

As she felt Spock place his hot fingers on her face and began to chant 'your thoughts to my thoughts' Uhura thought that Amanda Grayson was going to owe her for a very long time.


	10. Chapter 10 - Into the Fire

I always thought the Mirror Universe Spock was sexy and so does Nyota. Secrets are revealed in dreams.

* * *

"Lieutenant Uhura, there was an error in the frequencies column of your last subspace log."

"My apologies Mr. Spock. I will take pain to ensure that it never happens again."

"See that you do. I would not like to see you disciplined."

"Acknowledged Sir."

Uhura turned back to her work station one eye on her board and the other keeping watch. She had to stay alert at all times. Mr. Spock might be on the bridge now maintaining order, but you never knew when somebody would decide to promote themselves through assignation. There was no room for weakness in the Empire. Only vigilance would keep her alive. And attention to detail. Displeasing Mr. Spock was not advisable. He was a less brutal task master than any other officer on the ship, but he was still dangerous in his own right.

From the corner of her eye she saw Sulu slither from his station and approach her behind Spock's back. She would give Sulu credit, he had balls of steel. Hadn't she already made it perfectly clear she wanted no part of him and his schemes?

"Uhura," he purred in her ear, "care to join me for dinner this evening?"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"I think it would be to your advantage."

"No."

He grabbed her shoulder and just as quickly she grabbed her dagger pointing it at his chest.

"You never learn do you Mister?"

Sulu smiled and pressed himself closer nearly pricking himself on her blade.

"Why don't you teach me tonight? I'll let you discipline me."

Sulu disgusted her. He would never give up until she was either forced to kill him or request transfer off the ship. But she refused to leave the Enterprise. For all the violence aboard, it was sill the safest ship in the fleet and the profit margins were always high under Captain Kirk. She would not risk her position here for the likes of Sulu.

"Back off and return to your station."

Sulu merely smiled in her face. "No."

"Miss Uhura is there a problem?" she heard Spock say.

Uhura looked up past Sulu to see Commander Spock standing directly behind Sulu and one of Spock's personal guards standing behind him watching his back.

"No commander, I was just telling Mr. Sulu that I am busy. Permanently."

"Mr. Sulu are you in need of assistance?"

"Not at all Commander. I was just being friendly. My shift just ended."

"Then I suggest you be friendly elsewhere, off the bridge."

"Yes sir."

Sulu straightened himself away from Uhura and her blade and made his way to turbo lift doors. He looked back at her and gave her a crooked grin. "Later," he promised then he disappeared into the lift.

It wasn't until he was gone that she was able to draw a calming breath.

"Miss Uhura if you are having trouble with a crewman you are to report it to me immediately."

"Oh no there is no trouble Commander, I can handle it myself."

"That was an order Lieutenant."

"Yes sir." she answered. She looked up at Mr. Spock. He was staring back at her with intensity. Uhura was not ashamed to admit that she was afraid of the Commander. He had never harmed her, never even raised his voice. But there was menace and danger underneath the veneer of Vulcan calm. Of all the men on this ship, Mr. Spock was the most dangerous even more so than Captain Kirk. Kirk was a cold blooded killer but Spock was a predator, like a cat, bred for hunting. Spock didn't have enemies, he had prey. And right now he was looking at her as if she were a bird in his sights.

"Do you need something Commander?"

"Yes. I would like for you to attend me in my quarters at 1900 hours."

"May I ask why?"

"We will have a lesson."

"Oh, OK I'll be there."

"See to it that you are. I will arrange escort for you."

"Thank you Sir."

"Thanks are illogical", and just like that he walked back to the command chair.

Uhura blew out a sigh of relief. A lesson. She didn't know why but Mr. Spock had recruited her to learn Vulcan. He said it would be beneficial to her profits. So far it had not proven profitable at all but she continued to attend him when summoned. You did not want to disobey Mr. Spock, not if you valued your person.

And besides there were worse things she could do with her evenings. Like dodge Sulu and the other dolts running wild on the ship. She almost suspected that he invited her for just that reason, to shield her from the others. He always provided an escort and when she was seen with a Vulcan guard no one dared approach her. It was almost kind of him if Vulcan's could be kind. She wondered if in another life they could have been friends. If she were Vulcan could she have been his betrothed? If their Empire had not been so brutal... if...

#########################

At precisely 1900 hours Uhura pressed the chime on Commander Spock's door. One of his personal guards had escorted her as promised and delivered her unharmed right on time. It always amused her to see the looks on the faces of her fellow crewmen when she walked the corridors of the Enterprise tagging along with a Vulcan guard. People stepped out of their way and averted their gazes. Nobody wanted to be on the radar of a Vulcan and nobody wanted trouble with Spock.

Spock opened his door wearing casual Vulcan attire. It always surprised her to see him out of uniform, she imagined him born wearing science blues. But tonight he was wearing a light red robe with intricate gold embroidery. His dark hair and eyes and rakish beard made him look quite handsome. If only Vulcans were not off limits she thought. But she knew that Vulcans were betrothed in childhood and she was certain Spock was no exception, even being half human. Uhura wondered about the kind of human woman who would bond with a Vulcan male, and Sarek of Vulcan at that. Sarek was a legendary warrior who had conquered many worlds for the Empire. And it was rumored, behind Spock's back of course, that Spock's mother had been a prize bride stolen from a conquered Earth outpost before Vulcan joined the Empire.

"Miss Uhura, I am in need of your assistance."

"What? Why I thought we were going to have a lesson?"

"Yes, you shall indeed learn something of Vulcan this night."

This was all very strange and she had a bad feeling about it. Spock did not look quite himself. He looked tense and he seemed to be holding himself even more rigidly disciplined than usual.

"What type of lesson?"

"It involves biology."

"Biology? What kind of biology, Vulcan biology?"

"Yes Vulcan biology. My biology."

"Your biology sir?"

"Lieutenant are you familiar with Vulcan...marriage customs?"

"No sir not really. I only know that Vulcans are betrothed at an early age, in childhood."

"That is correct. Do you know why that is."

"No I would assume it is just your tradition."

Vulcanians are a rather isolated and traditional people. Though technologically advanced we still hold with ancient ways. And there is no tradition more sacred than the Pon Farr."

"Pon Farr?"

"It is the time of mating. Vulcan males, once roughly every 7 years, will undergo this Pon Farr, the Time. A time when he loses all reason and logic and behaves like his primitive ancestors before him. During that time he will suffer a fever that will worsen until he takes a bride and mates or he will perish."

"I see."

"Traditionally one's betrothed would be summoned to ceremonial marriage grounds and there the marriage and consummation would take place. In special circumstances the bride may be brought to her groom if he cannot return home.

I am very far from Vulcan and there is no betrothed awaiting my return."

He turned to her. And she could see the strain on his face. He has it she thought he has the fever.

Am I to understand Mr. Spock that you are undergoing this... Pon Farr?

Yes. I am. Do you understand Lieutenant that if this were well known in the Empire it could be used against Vulcan?"

"Yes I would put nothing past the Empire."

"The Empire does not tolerate weakness. Were it known on this ship I would be open to attack and assassination."

"I understand. And your betrothed?"

"She is dead, killed by a jealous lover."

"Oh. That's unfortunate."

"It was for T'Pring. Perhaps for me as well, unless I can enlist your cooperation?"

"Me? You want me to to...Pon Farr?"

"I would like for us to bond."

"Oh." she said somewhat relieved it was not the Pon Farr.

"And of course consummate the bonding."

"Oh." now she deflated.

"And when would this bonding occur?"

"Now, tonight"

"Oh? And why so suddenly?"

"I hoped you would realize that time is of the essence."

"Of course, but uh why wait so long to make the arrangements? Surely you were aware-"

"I had hoped", he cut in, "that my Human genetics would spare me of the ancient drives. I was wrong."

"Mr. Spock you understand that this is a big decision?"

"Indeed. It is no small matter for me, my life is in the balance."

"Well, when you put it like that."

He raised a quizzical brow.

Was the universe playing a cosmic joke on her? Did she escape the clutches of Sulu only to be thrust into the arms of the most dangerous man on the ship, perhaps in the entire Empire besides his father?

"Miss Uhura, if you agree, I would promise that I and my associates would protect you with our lives."

Uhura imagined it. To be Spock's woman. To never be afraid again, to walk this ship with immunity. Sulu and the rest of the dogs held at bay. On the other hand she would be even more of a target for Spock's enemies.

"Would the others need to know?"

"You are afraid of becoming a target for my enemies? Of being used against me?"

"It is a possibility."

"They would suffer if they tied. But if you prefer you could live on Vulcan with my clan."

"No! I love my job it's just the company I'm not overly fond of."

"I will eliminate Sulu if you wish."

"What? No!"

"I have observed his behavior towards you and it is unacceptable. As my woman it is an insult and he would be punished for such disrespect."

"No, you don't have to kill him, just... scare him off."

"Agreed. any other requests?"

"Um what does a bonding entail?"

"A melding of our minds and bodies."

Oh, okay, okay. And you want to do this tonight?

"I have already said as much. I can delay it no longer."

"Ah alright. I guess... I... accept."

"A wise decision."

"Why do I feel that you would not have taken no for an answer?"

"I would not have."

"I guess that's why then."

Spock stalked towards her and stood toe to toe.

"You will find that I am not an unreasonable man. I am in fact quite easy to please."

"Really?"

"Yes. Do not betray me in word or in deed. Do not question my authority, especially in front of others.

He backed her into a wall and took her face in his hand.

"And how shall I please you Miss Uhura?"

"Please don't hurt me?"

"Never. You have my word as a Vulcan. And Vulcans do not lie. I would also appreciate that you not lie to me."

"I won't. You have my word as Uhura."

Spock smiled and Uhura's heart skipped a beat. His smile was more like the bearing of teeth before he gobbled her up.

I think I shall enjoy being bonded to you. And you shall be a very fortunate earth woman. He pressed her back into the wall of his cabin and began to nip at her neck with kisses. His beard scraping against her delicate skin.

A shiver went down Uhura's spine. Was she really doing this?

"I thank you," he said looking deep into her eyes.

"I thought thanks were illogical."

"I believe it warranted."

He began to unclasp the back of her uniform.

"Um, I don't know about this."

"You agreed"

"Yes but-"

"Indecisiveness is not an attractive trait."

"No?"

"No."

He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her so deeply, so slowly, so thoroughly that it left her no room for further thought, no room for doubt, only the sensation of being plundered. Luckily he was holding her steady because her knees had given out and her legs were like jelly. And that was just his kiss. Ooh hell.

* * *

I hope you like this little detour into the dreams/hallucinations of our heroes. It came to me out of the blue while wondering how to handle this part. I don't want to write something explicit so I think this slow buildup is more fun. Let me know what you think.


	11. Chapter 11 - Keep Calm and Pon Farr!

I'm posting this tonight in honor of Nichelle Nichols' Birthday. I was planning to release it on on Christmas but I had to work that day and I needed to revise and edit it a few more times, probably missed some things but here it is anyway. I have not abandoned this story at all. I kinda wrote myself into a corner and so I have to revise some things and change some things that were already written and probably introduced plenty of plot holes but it is still fun to write, so more to come in the new year.

* * *

 **Keep calm and Pon Farr**

"Sarek. Sarek!" Amanda nudged Sarek away from reading his tablet and he in turn raised his brow in question at the tone in his wife's voice.

"My wife you require my attention?"

"Yes my HUSBAND! How long do you think they will be in disposed?"

"Who?"

"Who!? Oh no, don't you dare try to play aloof today, you know very well of whom I speak. Our son and his new bondmate."

"My wife you also know very well that it is not to be spoken of."

"I don't care, this is my first Pon Farr!"

Sarek tilted his head and looked at Amanda with his indulgent half smile.

"You know what I mean, my first one as the matriarch. What if I missed something? What if something happens to them because I was negligent?"

"Amanda, worrying is ill-"

"Don't you say it, just don't! I am human, and a mother, worrying is in my marrow. My child is undergoing a life altering event. I feel like an expectant father waiting for the birth, consigned to the waiting room." she huffed.

"At the mention of birth, Sarek's ears perked up a bit. It had not occurred to him before, that this bonding could lead to offspring but now that it had been mentioned..."

"My wife do you believe there is the possibility?"

"What possibility?"

"Of offspring?"

"What are you talking about now?"

"You said you felt yourself a father awaiting a birth, I thought perhaps..."

"Oh," she waved that away, it is only a figure of speech. On Earth human fathers are usually expected to be nervous wrecks who cannot handle witnessing the miracle of birth."

"Is that so?"

"No, not really. But they are not like Vulcan fathers who show not a twinge of emotion at such an auspicious occasion... And no, there is no possibility of that...yet. Besides you know how much trouble we had having Spock. Dr. McCoy assured us he implemented the proper precautions so they can make an informed decision when the time comes."

This bit of information piqued Sarek's interest even more.

"What precautions did the doctor take?" Sarek asked with a touch of skepticism in his tone. On Vulcan bond-mates did not use contraception. Other than the Time, Vulcan males could regulate their fertility and as far as he knew females could dictate their cycles. The only time it became an issue was during THE TIME but there was no interference acceptable with that most primitive Vulcan ritual, so Sarek wondered what the doctor could have done.

"Sarek, sometimes, and only sometimes, I wish I had some of your Vulcan control." Amanda said exasperated by his change in subject.

"I have tried to train you," Sarek teased.

"Oh pooh," she said pacing again.

Sarek went back to his tablet. He was at least going to get some work done. He would not acknowledge that he too felt some apprehension for his son. Spock would be fine, there was no other acceptable outcome.

"They've been in there a long time", Amanda said some time later. "It is a long time for a "Time" isn't it?"

"Hmm" Sarek grunted noncommittally as he often did when she asked an illogical question.

"Sarek, perhaps we should go and check-"

Sarek gave a very definite,"No".

"But Sarek what if-"

"It is not done, my wife."

"What do you mean 'it is not done'? What if one of them or both of them are hurt or in need of medical attention?"

"Then Spock will attend to it."

"But he is out of his mind and sick with the fever!"

"He will not allow his bond mate to suffer even in the fever, a Vulcan has that much sense even during the Time."

"But Sarek-"

"No my wife. He must accomplish this alone. Just as in the Kas wan. He will not be considered truly mated if his parents have to interfere. The brides family would have every right to contest such a bonding."

"Ugh! You Vulcans and your archaic trials. Can't you do anything like grow up, get married, or make love without being judged?"

"WE can wait patiently."

"So they could be in there dead and rotting and WE just have to wait patiently for them to start a stink before we check?"

"That will not happen. We can monitor their vitals."

"We can?"

"Of course."

"How? What else can we monitor?" Amanda asked eagerly.

"They are well, this is a normal time frame, and T'Pau monitors them through the bond." Sarek answered very calmly. He had long ago become used to his wife's exuberance and in fact welcomed her expressions of emotion into his very logical Vulcan life. "My wife patience is a human virtue is it not?"

"Sarek I'm no saint as you well know. I need answers!"

"I have no other to give you, they live and they are bonding. You need not know anything more."

"The suspense is killing me. Is it weird that my son's bonding is all I can think of?"

"Yes."

"Oh you! You are absolutely no help at all. Can't you do something useful?"

Sarek quirked his brow at her.

"I am reading reports for our journey to Nova."

Amanda wanted to say, "screw Nova" but she did not, see how virtuous she could be?

"You just don't remember what it's like to be young and in love." she said instead.

"I remember everything, I have never been 'young and in love', and I don't see what it has to do with Spock and Miss Uhura, or Nova.

"Love has everything to do with it. Our son has finally found someone to love."

"Amanda, Vulcans do not love-"

"Right, because men just sweep women off ships and abscond with them to the marriage grounds everyday."

"That is not an act of love, that is Vulcan biology."

"Uhmm sure, there was a ship full of women, women Spock had to practically climb over and knock out of the way in order to get to one in particular, break into her quarters, and escape off of the ship with her in tow and security on his tail. Don't try to tell me that's just 'Vulcan biology'. Vulcan biology makes you desperate for any mate, love makes you desperate for YOUR mate."

"I will never convince you otherwise I see, you are quite stubborn."

"No you won't, and yes I am, and so are you."

"Stubbornness is a very common human failing."

"And a rare Vulcan one as well?" Amanda challenged.

They stared at each other, neither one willing to give in until they silently agreed to a draw. Amanda loved to challenge her husband. And she loved that her husband was always willing to indulge in such play. Her heart swelled at the thought. There were times when Sarek drove her absolutely mad with his strict adherence to Surak's philosophy, but then he would tease her, and coax her out of a temper and she remembered how much she loved him and how deep that love could go.

"I was afraid he would never be happy, that he was destined to be alone because he is different. He deserves what we have. And now he can have it," she said to Sarek. "All he has to do is survive his Time. I just wish he didn't wait until he was so far gone before coming home."

"He is young yet, he will learn to recognize the signs sooner in the future."

"Did you know when it was your first Time?"

Sarek bristled at such an intimate question. "Amanda" he said in warning.

"I know, I know, you don't like to talk about it, but I'm only human. I'm curious about you, everything about you. I'm your wife, there should be no secrets between us."

"None?"

"Of course not."

"What of of that Trirulian ale you've been harboring?"

Amanda drew in a shocked breath. "How do you know about that?"

"Should I not know about? Is it a secret?"

"You sneaky bastard."

"Language Amanda" Sarek chided.

"Don't you 'language' me. How do you know about that ale?"

"Ambassador Trill asked me if you were enjoying it."

"She's a horrible Ambassador, she can't even keep her bribes secret." Amanda huffed.

"You accepted a bribe my wife?"

"No! It was a gift. I knew you were voting against her so I didn't see the harm in accepting such a small token, and I did report it. Just not to you. You're no fun."

"I am honored." he said knowing full well it was not a compliment.

She was not going to stomp her foot in front of Sarek, she as not! But this man! She stared at him angrily.

"Amanda, let us speak no more of Trirulian ale and let us keep no more secrets."

"Fine" she relented. "Now then, about your first Time-"

"Amanda!" Sarek said finally showing exasperation.

"Sarek! At least you could distract me from our son and his predicament."

"What of your new daughter and her 'predicament' do you worry for her as well?"

"Nyota will be fine", Amanda said cheering up. "In fact she'll be more than fine in fact. I mean I've never had any complaints." Amanda said with a smug grin.

"She'll be overwhelmed at first, but she'll soon see that being a Vulcan wife is the best life decision you can make." and she smiled fondly at her Vulcan husband.

"Indeed?"

"Yes indeed." Amanda sat down in Sarek's lap displacing his tablet. "I love you so much Sarek, I cannot imagine my life without you in it. I was so afraid that Spock would never know love like ours, that he would never be happy on Vulcan and run around on that ship forever."

"My wife, Spock will not be happy it is not our way."

"You say Vulcans cannot be happy, yet I know that they can be very unhappy. They can be lonely and in want of a loving wife and faithful bondmate," she said pointedly looking up into Sarek's dark eyes. "And you know it too."

"Yes, I do," was all Sarek said remembering long ago.

"Yes indeed, and now that I think about it, Spock is just like you, faithless first wife, then upgraded to a Human wife. I've been told I'm quite a trophy."

"Amanda!" Sarek said scandalized in spite of his control. He knew what vicious tongues said behind their backs.

She grinned at him, pleased to crack his armor.

Sarek sighed. His wife was as the Terrans said, 'a handful', or as she was at this precise moment, an armful. But he was very pleased to have her, there had indeed been an upgrade, his life had been upgraded the moment he met her.

"Attend my wife." Sarek commanded, effortlessly picking her up and carrying trophy into their sleeping chamber. "The only bonding you need be concerned with is our own."

Amanda happily attended her husband, and for a while, she forgot to worry about her son's bonding and contented herself with her own.


	12. Chapter 12 - Where is Everybody?

"Where is everybody?" Dr. McCoy grumbled to Jim late in the afternoon.

"Beats me Bones, who's everybody?" Jim said as he sipped a cool beverage. Since beaming down and getting Spock and Uhura hitched, it seemed all the captain did was eat, drink, and relax as if he were on shore leave or something. Meanwhile Bones was a nervous wreck worrying abut his two friends and their future.

"I haven't seen hide nor hair of our host and hostess all day, damn rude if you ask me."

"Bones I have it on good authority that our hosts are spending the day in bed."

"What?! Why, are they sick?"

"Nope." Jim said smiling.

"And what about Uhura and Spock, they have not come out of that damn cave yet either?"

"Nope."

"Why do I get the feeling that we're the only ones not getting laid around here?"

"Speak for yourself Bones, I have a date tonight."

"What? How? With who?"

"With the very pleasant servant who informed me that our hosts are indisposed."

"That Vulcan girl? The shy one? She's just a kid by Vulcan standards."

"Yes well she's legal, don't you worry, and that "kid" could break every bone in my body without breaking a sweat." Jim said grinning.

"Jim, how could you?" Dr. McCoy asked.

"How could I what Bones?"

McCoy shook his head. "How the hell did you manage to seduce a Vulcan?"

"Bones I haven't seduced anyone, and besides Vulcans are just regular people. She's just curious about Starfleet as all Vulcans are, and she thinks I have the answers she seeks."

"I bet you do, but what about me, what am I supposed to do while everybody is 'indisposed'?"

"Bones", Jim slapped him on the back, "you're on your own. Enjoy shore leave."

"Enjoy shore leave! It's a hundred and ten degrees in the shade. If I leave this compound there will be roast Doctor on the menu for dinner tonight."

"Bones don't be silly, Vulcans don't eat meat. Besides you can go anywhere on the planet you want to go. The whole crew is on shore leave. Explore. Find romance. Visit a museum. Meet people."

"Oh that's fine for you, but what if I'm needed here?"

"Needed for what, a medical emergency?"

"Yes! Only God knows what is happening in that cave right now."

"Bones I told you to stop worrying, noting is happening in that cave that two adults can't handle. And if there is an emergency they have a planet full of healers at their disposal. You can take a break from your vigil. Really, if there were anything to worry about, would our hosts be enjoying the day in bed?"

"If you ask me there's too much bedding going on around here."

"Thank goodness nobody will ask you. Now, I have a date to get ready for and you my friend need to loosen up and live a little. How often do you get to visit Vulcan and just see the sights?"

"I've already been to Vulcan two times too many", Dr. McCoy grumbled. Was everybody affected by that damn fever Spock had? Vulcans were supposed to be so logical and yet everyone he talked to spoke in riddles and nonsense and didn't seem to take him seriously. He was going to get to the bottom of all this. This fever Spock was suffering from was shear madness and these people seemed content to just let it control their lives.

Jim seemed oblivious to the whole distressing situation. He was content to treat this as some vacation while Spock and Uhura were on some honeymoon. But this was serious damn it!

He was going to study this Pon Farr while he had the chance, even if these Vulcans refused to help themselves. He'd beam aboard and get some of his medical gear and then he'd start his investigation of this Pon Farr for both Uhura and Spock's sake.

He watched Jim saunter off towards his room before he made his move.

"McCoy to Enterprise."

"Enterprise here, what can I do for you Doctor?"

"One to beam aboard" he told the communication officer sitting in for Uhura. And don't get too comfortable in that chair, he thought to himself, our girl will be back. A few moments later he heard Scotty's voice on the channel.

"Dr. McCoy, prepare to beam up. Energizing."

##################

The 'Incident' as it would come to be know, that occurred between Spock and Uhura on Vulcan was immediately labeled as classified and confidential by both the federation and Starfleet Command, at T'Pau's request. During the extended layover on Vulcan, the crew of the Enterprise was allowed limited shore leave but there was no worry of the news getting to them as Vulcans are very circumspect and private people, not inclined to gossip, especially about something so taboo a subject as Pon Farr; and they certainly would never speak of it to off-worlders.

Shore leave made it easier to explain the extended absence of Lt. Uhura and Commander Spock as well as Dr. McKoy and the Captain. Their prolonged absence was questioned but it was not unprecedented on the Enterprise after all. And just as on their previous trip to Vulcan, few people knew the true nature of Spock's need to be on Vulcan at all.

With that being the case, the crew of the Enterprise was content to enjoy a rare unscheduled shore leave. There was however one crew member who was not only worried about Commander Spock but also Lieutenant Uhura, and she just happened to know something about the nature of their absence, at least part of it.

Christine Chapel was at her station in sickbay preparing for her own shore leave when Dr. McCoy finally returned from the planet surface. She was expecting to see Spock and the Captain with him along with Uhura but instead he was alone.

"Doctor, what's happened? Where are Spock and Uhura?"

Dr. McCoy gave her a hard accessing glance and then shook his head. "I'm not at liberty to discuss it nurse."

Nurse? So he was being professional and official with her, but why? "But Doctor Mr. Spock was ill, behaving out of character... and took Lt. Uhura, security saysH he-"

"Nurse, I am not at liberty to discuss a crew member's private medical condition, especially when they're on sick leave, you know that. Spock and Uhura are on Vulcan visiting his family and they are not your concern any longer. They have healers on Vulcan and Spock will recover."

"But Lt. Uhura?"

"She's fine too." He grumbled not looking her in the eye. He went to his workstation to gather some equipment.

"She's fine? That's all? She didn't leave the ship on shoreleave. She was taken. What happened to Lt. Uhura Doctor?" THis was crazy. Nyota was her friend and everyone was trying to pretend that she wasn't missing.

"Nurse Chapel I don't want to discuss this further. I just came up to gather some research materials."

"Why? What is the big secret? I was helping to treat Mr. Spock before he escaped, surely I deserve an update on his condition."

"And I said he's fine. Everything is-"

"Doctor every thing is not fine!" Christine cut in. "Spock was in a fever state, he ran off with Lt. Uhura. He wasn't in his right mind and you know what he can do when he's out of control. He could have harmed her-"

"Nurse please, Mr. Spock would no more hurt Lt. Uhura than you or I would. And I told you they are with his family, it is a Vulcan matter and I am not at liberty to discuss it further with you. Captain's orders. As far as the medical department is concerned Spock was never here, the incident never occurred, and nobody's been hurt do I make myself clear?"

"Yes doctor." Christine answered automatically.

"Good." McCoy immediately left her to go into his private office.

Chris was stunned. Rarely did Dr. McCoy speak to her in such a manner. And the things he'd said. Spock and Uhura were with 'his' family? Why? And where was Captain Kirk? Spock sick, and his doctor and Captain disappear on the surface of Vulcan and only one of them return and with no Spock? Granted this was his home planet and everyone was settling in for a shore leave, and Lord knew nobody deserved a leave more than Mr. Spock but this was too much even for him. He had been sick, dying even if it was the same illness he had suffered before. He was mad with a fever and the only known cure according to Dr. McCoy was on Vulcan. When Spock had returned to the ship after the last Vulcan detour he thought he'd killed the Captain in his madness. There were just too many unanswered questions. Just where was Uhura and Kirk? Why had only McCoy returned? What the hell was going on down there!? The two people she cared about most on this ship were down on Vulcan and only God know what was happening to them and she was stuck up here literally in the dark.


	13. Chapter 13 - Just finish already!

I know this has taken a long time to post, it took a long time to write too. I never intended this story to go in this direction but hey, this is where the characters dragged me. So, I am rewriting a lot of later scenes/chapters to fit the new story arc. This story is still on and popping, I am hard at work and busy writing later scenes so hopefully I can post them more regularly. This scene is a bit of closure for part one.

* * *

The Enterprise was nearing the end of its 3rd five-year mission and the ship was due for a massive overhaul. Rumor said the ship would not be upgraded, but rather replaced with a newer model of galaxy class star ship. There were rumblings that Starfleet wanted a kinder gentler fleet and the Enterprise was the flagship that would usher in the new era of space exploration. There were plans for future ships to be not just comfortable homes away from home for the crew members, but to be the actual home of its crew. To that end, Starfleet intended to include family crew quarters on future ships.

Commander Spock and Lieutenant Uhura were discussing the possibilities for the future Enterprise one afternoon in Spock's private quarters. They often discussed these topics when Uhura visited Spock for private Vulcan language lessons or for instruction in playing the Vulcan harp. Uhura valued Spock's opinions and insights on not just the workings of Starfleet, but on the federation especially since he had grown up among the intrigues of diplomacy with his Ambassador father.

"Do you really think there will be family crew quarters on the next Enterprise?" Uhura asked as she sipped her plumeek tea. Uhura loved the plumeek, it was an amazing Vulcan vegetable as far as she was concerned, it reminded her of a ginger root due to its spice, but it also had a starchy smoothness that could be made into a variety of dishes.

"Miss Uhura you seem to be uncharacteristically distracted today."

"I'm sorry Mr. Spock. I've had a lot on my mind lately. We're coming up on the end of our mission, things will be changing for all of us, and I'm just pondering the possibilities. It's time to make plans for after the Enterprise goes into dry dock."

"Indeed. Do you have any thoughts about what you will do during our hiatus?"

"Hiatus? No, not yet. You make it seem like a brief break. We will be out of commission for at least two years. In that time a lot can change. You yourself said that the newer ships are being spec-ed out with more sophisticated communications arrays. They will probably decommission specialized communications officers like me."

"While it is true that newer designs will eliminate the need for communications officers, that does not mean they will decommission the position immediately. And there will always be a need for competent officers, especially in engineering."

"Me, in engineering?"

"Yes, I often to encounter you down below decks whenever I have meetings with Mr. Scott. I inferred it to be an interest of yours."

"Well, I'm just down there visiting friends, I'm no engineer."

"But you could easily switch fields. The new communications arrays will need to be maintained and when vital ships functions are performed by the computer it is always wise to have a measure of redundancy, a backup plan if you will. Having communication experts on board in engineering would be wise."

"Thanks, it's nice to be thought of as a redundancy."

"I meant no disrespect to your expertise. I value all your contributions to this ship. You could be anything you like, even captain of your own ship in the future."

"Thanks, but I think I'll leave ship command to you and the captain."

"You have always proven to be a competent command officer and I recall you rescuing the captain and myself a time or two."

"Yes, well those were extreme circumstances. I wouldn't want the pressure and responsibility on my shoulders constantly, though I do believe we need more female captains and command officers."

"I don't see why gender should effect the performance of a captain."

"Oh, you don't? Did you see it when the female crew had to rescue you and all the gentlemen from that man hungry planet?"

"Could not the same incident occur on a female hungry planet with a female captain."

"Of course, anything can happen, which is why diversity is so important. And not just male/female diversity, but also other races too. The Federation is adding member planets all the time, but the main military and exploration service is almost entirely Human."

"I agree Starfleet could use more diversity, but the Enterprise has a diverse crew of member planets represented."

"We do now, but recall the beginning of the mission when you were one of the few non-humans aboard."

"Yes, I recall vividly." Spock said dryly remembering the stares, and remarks whispered when people didn't think he could hear.

"I'm sorry if I brought up painful memories," Uhura said laying her hand on Spock and recalling her own vivid memories of how some people treated him.

She had no way of knowing that Spock could feel just how sorry she was through her casual touch of his hand and he didn't have the courage to tell her how or why he knew. Instead he said, "I have no feelings on the matter."

"If you say so. I'm still sorry." She squeezed his hand before releasing it. Spock felt at once excited and disappointing at the loss of that touch.

"It isn't easy being green," Uhura said.

"I beg your pardon" Spock said surprised at the statement coming from her, she had never called him green before or any of the other insults people used for Vulcans.

"It is not about being Vulcan." She rushed to say noting his expression. "It's an old Earth expression, it's a song in fact."

She stood and went to his computer console. "Computer please play 'It's not easy being green' by Kermit the Frog, Earth circa 20th century."

"Kermit the Frog?" Spock asked in bewilderment.

"Hush" Uhura waved him off as the terminal screen brought up the image of a crudely made cloth velvet being that must be this 'Kermit the Frog'. It was obviously a toy made for children's entertainment.

He rose from his seat to stand beside Uhura as the vid began to play.

And as he listened to the song Spock became aware of something disturbing. The song was eliciting an emotional response from him and he struggled to contain it.

Uhura had no such struggle to contain her emotional response. As the last notes of the song faded Spock noticed she wept openly beside him.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" she asked turning towards him.

"Quite beautiful" Spock said considering Uhura's big brown eyes now wet with more unshed tears. Still not in control of himself he reached up and palmed her cheek and gently wiped away a tear with his thumb. "Quite beautiful indeed."

Uhura took a deep breath "Spock-"

Just then the ship suddenly lurched forward throwing both Spock and Uhura off balance and causing them to tumble one atop the other on the floor of the cabin.

"Well, that's one way to get a girl on her back" Uhura quipped in an attempt to break the tension between them, but there was none of the usual sass in her voice. She was pressed against the floor with Spock on top of her and his hips resting between her thighs.

"Lieutenant... Nyota...", he had no words to express what he was feeling in that moment, so he did the only logical thing, he leaned down and gently kissed her lips.

And Uhura allowed it, encouraged it as her lips parted for his and he felt her arms snake around his neck.

This was what Spock has always dreamed of, that Nyota would someday want him as much as he wanted her. He always dreamed that she would accept him just as he was. And she did. She kissed him back and then she pulled away to pepper kisses on his cheek and his chin and his sensitive earlobe.

Meanwhile Spock found himself pulling her uniform tunic from her shoulders. He slid his hand along her leg and realized she was bare legged and not wearing her standard uniform tights. It was very strange. Stranger still, usually at this point in his dream the red alert klaxon would begin to blare, and they would part awkwardly and head for the bridge, but the klaxon did not sound. He stilled Nyota's kisses and looked down into her face where there were still traces of her tears.

"What is happening? Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying, not really, I'm just so tired Spock. Please can we just finish this?"

"Finish? If you are tired I cannot continue-"

"You have to," she cut in, "so please just let us finish this."

"No! I cannot harm you."

"You're not harming me." She said touching his face, her hand cool against his overly warm skin. "Don't you understand, don't you remember yet?" she pleaded.

He looked around and realized they were not on the floor of his quarters.

"I was dreaming that you were in my quarters and we were—"

"Yes, I was there, I saw it too. It wasn't a dream, it was a memory. Our memories and our dreams are all mixed up."

"What is happening to me, to us?"

"It is the Pon Farr and the mind meld you started. Do you understand now? We have to finish this. Please?" she said pulling him back down towards her.

"I cannot!"

"Yes, you can." she said, and she reached down and began to stroke his erection.

Spock's body began to shiver. "See, you can do this, you have to. Don't you want to go home."

"Home?" he panted.

"Hmmm, I want to go home and so do you, so please let's just get this over with."

"But-"

"No buts, you need this. Please, for me?" She pleaded with her big brown eyes.

How could he ever deny Nyota? But this did not seem right.

"I... I hurt you, didn't I?" Spock noted faint bruises on her skin.

"No, you didn't hurt me, but you will if you don't finish this soon. How do you think I will feel if you die when I could help you? I don't want you to die Spock. Please don't die after all we've been through." She began to cry earnestly.

"Nyota, please do not cry, it was never my intention to cause you any pain."

"I am not in any pain, you are, and you won't allow me to help you, to help us. We will not be free until you make love to me, so love me already!"

Spock did love her very much but he could not bring himself to say it in words. This was his dream come true, to have Nyota in his arms but he was spoiling it. What was he doing!

####

His body shivered. It was so cold in this cave; this world was so cold. Why was he naked? Where were the furs that Zarabeth had given him? He started to move in search of warmth when he realized he was already pressed against the warm flesh of a woman and he looked down.

"Zarabeth?"

"Who?"

"Zarabeth, what is happening here, what are you doing to me?"

"Oh, not again," she cried.

"Again?"

"Yes, you've been ill, I've been caring for you."

"Ill?" he said confused.

"Yes, with a fever, now let me-"

"Where is Dr. McCoy?"

"He is home where he belongs, where we should be too."

"We? Home?""

"Okay, please don't go back to one-word answers. Snap out of it!" Zarabeth shook him.

"Now listen mister. I've put up with this dream/meld stuff long enough. Wake up Spock! Please wake up and stop hiding from me, from this. I don't know who Zarabeth is but she's not here and I am, so please wake up."

"Nyota?"

"Yes, it's me, Nyota. Are you ready to face reality?"

"Reality, what is reality?"

Nyota laughed, "you got me on that one," she said without humor. "Listen Spock, please, you and I are in a cave on Vulcan, you are in heat, and I am bone tired and ready to go home."

"I am not in heat, Vulcans don't-"

"Baby I don't care what you all it, you're burning up with fever and it won't break until we have sex. So, I never thought I'd have to say this to a man, but please, please let us have sex already."

"I admit I never thought I would hear you say it either."

"Don't get smart mister, let's just make love and get on out of here okay?"

"I don't think I can." he confessed.

"Spock, do you want to die? Because if the fever doesn't kill you I think I just might!"

Spock smiled despite the situation. Here was the Nyota he admired most, when she was being sassy and fearless. And he had frightened her, kidnapped her, bonded her against her will. He could not harm her further. "I cannot."

"Spock whatever nonsense is going on in that logical mind of yours just stop it. Don't think. Just feel. Sometimes all you can do is feel your way through, you can't logic your way out of this." She touched his shoulder. "You're still hot, you need this, and I need you to be okay. We've come this far."

Spock touched her in return, he bushed his fingers across her bruised skin. He remembered he had boldly kissed her earlier but now he did not feel so bold and reckless and that kiss seemed merely a dream.

"May I kiss you?"

"Yes, kiss me, do anything you want."

"You don't know what you are saying."

"Yes, I do." She climbed into his lap straddling his thighs with her long legs. "This isn't our first go round you know?"

"It isn't?"

"No, we've done this a few times, only now you're aware. So, don't try to get shy, it's too late for modesty."

"Vulcans are not modest."

"Yeah, I know." She leaned in, kissed his ear and whispered, "I am so tired Spock, you're gonna have to do all the work this time."

So many emotions pooled in Spock's chest. Here was the woman he always wanted in his arms begging him to make love to her and yet he hesitated. Yet this was his woman now, his wife, and she needed him to take care of her, and above all a Vulcan male must care for his bond mate. It was an imperative ingrained in his DNA. He must care for Nyota, must see to her needs. Right now, Nyota needed rest but she also needed to leave this cave. And the only way out was to break the fever and to do that he must make love to her. He had to.

"I am sorry Nyota," Spock whispered in her ear.

"Don't be sorry, just be quick."

Spock agreed and proceeded to be both.


	14. Chapter 14 - Finally!

Finally! McCoy thought as he was escorted to Spock's chamber by a nondescript Vulcan girl. His hosts had notified him and the Captain shortly after the evening meal that the "TIME" was over and that Spock and Uhura were being brought back to the compound to be examined by healers and then to rest.

McCoy had insisted on seeing Uhura first, but he was denied, they said Amanda was attending her as was tradition, however they allowed him to see Spock. The Captain had decided to let him see Spock alone as it would be a medical exam and they would most likely be surrounded by healers anyway. Plus, McCoy got the feeling that perhaps the Captain was not so okay with Spock as he had been pretending to be up until this point.

Up until this moment, Bones had been worried for both of his friends' health and safety, but now that the ordeal was over, and he had a moment to breath, he could admit to himself the anger that had been building up in his mind against Spock. When he got his hands on that pointy eared son of a bitch he didn't know what he would do to him.

However, walking into Spock's room brought him up short. Spock lay naked on a slab that passed for a medical bed on Vulcan with a healer and Sarek at his bedside. Well, so much for strangling Spock with his father standing right there. Then as McCoy got a better look at Spock he noticed Spock's physical condition. He looked like shit. He was thin and pale, obviously the fever had taken a toll on him, and he looked as if he were unconscious. His body was also covered in faint bruises. McCoy wanted to examine those bruises more closely and he asked if he could do a routine medical scan.

Neither Sarek nor the healer objected, and he ran his medical scanner over Spock and looked closely at the bruises. They appeared to be days old and were most likely from bumping into something or perhaps his fight in the sick bay with security. What McCoy was really searching for were signs of defensive marks from a struggle with a female, perhaps scratches or bite marks but he found no evidence of that. He still did not know whether to be relieved or not until he examined Uhura himself. "Well at least they didn't kill each other" he mumbled to himself.

Sarek, who had been quietly looking down at his son perked his ears and his head up at this statement.

"Why would they 'kill each other'?" he asked McCoy.

Damn Vulcan ears. "Well, what I mean is they are both, uh, alive. They survived."

"Of course they survived Doctor, there was very little danger. Men and women bond every day without incident."

Yeah right, McCoy thought. Yet somehow both of Spock's bonding's have been an ordeal and a major incident.

"If you say so," he grumbled.

"I did say so Doctor."

Ugh Vulcans! "Well I can't find anything wrong with him on my scanner. His fever is gone, he is a bit dehydrated and malnourished, but fluids and nutrients will fix that. He has some contusions, but they are healing normally. I suppose he is in one of his healing trances?"

"Correct Doctor," the healer chimed in. "I will keep watch until he awakens."

"As will I," Sarek said.

"There is no need for you to wait here Ambassador," the healer said.

"Nevertheless, I shall attend my son as is my duty."

"Of course, I meant no offense Ambassador," the healer said in deference to Sarek.

"There is no offense taken."

McCoy watched the exchange with fascination. In truth he didn't particularly like Sarek. He was even more Vulcan and a pain in the ass than Spock. If Spock had a stick up his rear, Sarek had the whole damn tree. McCoy didn't see how Sarek had managed to bond with such a beautiful and vivacious woman like Amanda Grayson, and he didn't understand how a man could neglect his own son for over 10 years. If you asked him, Sarek deserved neither wife nor son. But it wasn't his place to judge these people. He was ignorant on most things Vulcan even though he had served with and claimed a Vulcan as friend, he knew very little of their culture, habits, and social practices. He knew even less about their biology and medical history. The Vulcan expert on their ship was Dr. M'benga or maybe even Christine but he couldn't ask Chris about Vulcan culture without arousing suspicion, and M'Benga was enjoying shore leave on the planet with his Vulcan friends and colleagues.

Still these little glimpses into Spock's world were fascinating and McCoy intended to document everything. So far, he'd learned very little about Pon Farr but he was going to work harder on his research before their leave was up and they left orbit. He had a feeling there would be no opportunity to research once they left the planet. There was no way to access Vulcan medical databases if not on their intranet.

He was even relieved to know that Sarek would be there when Spock woke up. He had a feeling Spock was going to need the support when he learned of all the trouble he caused and what he'd done to Lieutenant Uhura. If McCoy knew anything from his last experience, Spock would be feeling terribly guilty when he sobered up, however this time there would be no overwhelming joy at learning he had not killed his friend, there would be only the knowledge that he'd most assuredly wrecked her life.


	15. Chapter 15 - Match Making Mama

When Amanda finally got word that Spock and Nyota were ready to come home from the caves she was ecstatic. Her son had survived his ordeal! He still lived. But then reality quickly set in and her mood deflated like a leaky balloon.

Spock was bringing his new bride home alright. The bride he kidnapped from the Enterprise. The bride that Amanda had practically guilted into marrying her son. Amanda was so grateful to Nyota for her sacrifice, but she had no illusions that this was not the way a woman wanted to be bonded.

Nyota was a Starfleet officer and she was a mature and independent woman. How she would react when she came out of that cave was anybody's guess. Amanda had no idea. Amanda and Nyota's lives were as different as night and day. Amanda had been madly in love with Sarek and would have walked to the ends of the Vulcan forge to be with him, hell she practically had. Amanda loved being a wife and mother, her career had taken a backseat to Sarek's and she was fine with that.

But how did Nyota feel about Spock? What did she think about love and marriage and motherhood? She had sacrificed herself to save Spock's life, but would she sacrifice for the rest of her own life? If Nyota didn't want a life with him she would walk away, and Spock would have lost a second bondmate. If she resented him after this, she could very well destroy his life and his career.

These thoughts tormented her. People often labeled Amanda's marriage to Sarek as a storybook fairytale romance. But this was real life, not Beauty and the Beast, and there were no happy endings in sight. Amanda had no delusions that Nyota and Spock would walk out of that cave holding hands and staring lovingly into one another's eyes. If Nyota was as sweet and level-headed as she seemed before the mating, then the best that could be hoped for was that she didn't file charges against him.

The bonding was legal as far as Vulcan law was concerned and therefore it was legal and binding by federation treaty. However, there was still regulations against kidnapping and assaulting a fellow officer.

"Why couldn't Spock just court her like a normal human male!" Amanda wondered for the thousandth time. It would have been better if he had brought home a whore. At least you could pay them off and send them on their way, but a fellow officer? A valued friend? Now that the crisis was over Amanda could acknowledge that this could only end in disaster. She could not let that happen. Not for Spock, and not for Nyota. They deserved to come out of this with more than regrets.

Sarek was still keeping watch over Spock while in his trance, and Nyota was still sleeping in her own rooms. Amanda only had a small window of opportunity to put some plan into motion to salvage this mess. She went to her computer console and started making queries. She was deep into her research when Sarek returned to their sleeping chamber.

"What are you doing my wife."

Amanda slammed down the lid on her portable. Busted!

"Sarek, I did not hear you enter." As usual, she thought.

"You lack the art of subterfuge. What are you hiding?"

"Yes, unlike you with your poker face," she said ignoring his question. "I still have not forgiven you for hiding your illness."

"Forgiveness is-"

"Don't say it. Do not finish that sentence. I swear you say illogical just to get on my nerves."

"I did not say illogical." he countered

"We agreed I could be angry about your heart attack for a year."

"And has not a year come and gone?"

"A Jovian year."

"As you wish," Sarek answered with a long-suffering sigh.

"Oh, don't be that way," she said as she stood and hugged him to her. "I have a right to be angry, I almost lost you, and Spock. I'm the one who is supposed to die first remember?"

Sarek stiffened in her arms. Her shorter Human lifespan had been a point of contention during their courtship and was still a sore subject for him. He did not wish to think about life without Amanda, ever. "We will not discuss our deaths for the moment."

"Agreed." Amanda brightened and attempted to change the subject. "What do you wish for dinner, my husband?"

"I wish to know what you are hiding from me on your console."

I'm not hiding anything from you. Why should I do so?"

"Indeed, why should you?" He raised his brow.

"Oh alright, I was just doing some research."

"On?"

"Our new daughter, Nyota."

"My wife..."

"Hear me out Sarek, I know you are curious too. She is very bright, a talented linguist, she already speaks two dialects of Vulcan."

Sarek grunted noncommittally.

"She excelled at maths and the computer sciences in school. She is also a classically trained musician and dancer. She was in the top 10 percent of her class at Starfleet Academy. Of course, I shouldn't be surprised since she landed a spot on the Enterprise."

"I suppose that is impressive to you my wife?"

"Of course, for a human that is most excellent."

"Then why did you hide your findings from me?"

"I didn't want you to think I was spying on Spock."

"You were not spying on Spock, you were spying on Nyota."

"Sarek, I want them to be happy."

"Amanda-,"

"Sarek, he deserves happiness. I know it is not logical, but happiness means a great deal to us Humans. If Spock can't make Nyota happy he will lose her."

"By that logic should not Nyota also make Spock happy lest she loses him? How does her happiness make him happy? Is it possible to make another person happy?" Sarek asked.

"I suppose not, though on rare occasions you've made me very happy," she teased.

Sarek didn't harrumph verbally but she could tell he FELT it through their bond. "For as long as I live I will never understand love or Vulcans," she said.

Sarek looked surprised at that declaration.

"Oh, don't give me that look, we humans feel love alright, but we don't understand it any more than Vulcans do. Spock will need all the help he can get."

"Amanda, do not interfere in our son's affairs. If he is to be a man he has to manage his own life."

"Thus speaks the master of all meddlers Mr. Ambassador. It's not interfering to find out a little about who our son is bonded to. I know you researched me, and T'pring for all the good it did us."

Sarek did not respond to that jab but instead choose to look at her patiently.

"Alright, I won't interfere." The 'much' she left unsaid.

Despite Sarek's avoidance of her age, Amanda was getting older and she was not going to be around in a hundred more years like Sarek, despite the best medical advances. She wanted grandbabies and she wanted them before she was too old to enjoy them. She wanted to be able to bounce them on her knee, not have them pushing her around in an invalid chair. She couldn't afford to wait another 4-7 years for Spock to get his pon farr act together. Spock had a good bondmate now, you couldn't ask for a better wife than Nyota Uhura. She was a keeper.

But if left to his own devices Spock would lose Nyota. He would come to some silly logical conclusion and believe that setting her free was proving his love. Bullshit! You had to fight for what you wanted in this life. Amanda had every intention of fighting for her son's happiness despite his logic.

Amanda wanted grandbabies and Spock obviously wanted Nyota. Now all Amanda had to do was figure out what Nyota wanted. Then she could start negotiations. She was going to put on her best diplomat wife's smile and lay out her best matriarch hospitality and go into battle for her family's future.


	16. Chapter 16 - A New Hope!

A New Hope!

"My lady."

"Yes?" Amanda said to the young attendant who approached her in her small office.

"The Young lady is stirring."

Amanda's heart skipped a beat. This was it. The moment she had been dreading and anticipating since they brought Spock and Nyota back from the caves. How would Nyota react to her experience? She had been asleep for the past two days, her body recuperating from the marathon that is Pon Farr.

Now that she was awake, would she be okay with what happened, with what they had pressured her into? Or would she regret agreeing to save Spock's life? If this Pon Farr had been a traumatizing experience for Nyota, Spock's life could still be destroyed. What if she accused him of rape? What if she brought him up on charges? Spock hadn't broken any Vulcan laws but he'd broken a long list of Federation and Starfleet regulations.

"Why, oh why, did Spock always have such a hard road to travel?" Amanda wondered aloud.

But she wasn't about to stand by and watch her son go down in flames. No. He had made it this far and now he was on the cusp of having everything a mother could want for her child. He had a career he enjoyed, and friends who cared for him, and now he had a bride whom he could care for and who could care for him if she would only give it a chance to work. If only they could survive this rocky start.

And Amanda intended to see to it that he had that chance. She knew she shouldn't meddle in his life, but this once she felt she had to. Just this one time dear lord, just this once couldn't Spock be happy?

* * *

Uhura awoke in a beautifully appointed bedroom. She was lying in a very soft and plush bed with coverings made of the finest white silken materials. For a moment she was disoriented and did not exactly know where she was or even when it was for that matter. Had she died and gone to heaven, because she felt like she was floating on a cloud. Was this another hallucination? Was she still trapped in Spock's mind meld?

She thought about pinching herself, but that wouldn't tell her much, she felt physical stimulus while in the mind melds too. So, she lay in the sunlit quiet room, in her comfy bed, and began to do a self-inventory. She was not in pain. She felt tired and a little sore, especially her legs, but otherwise, she felt none the worse for wear; that is until she tried to sit up and her muscles really protested. She was sore from her neck to her feet.

"Damn, I feel like I've just been ridden hard and put away wet." She said to herself as her muscles protested while she struggled to sit up. Her body hadn't felt this abused in years, not since she had first started her training for Star Fleet Academy entrance exams. Back then she had worked out 6 days a week in preparation for basic training. That first workout had left her feeling wrung out, just like now. Her body felt like a lead weight as she tried to move, and then she remembered she was on Vulcan where the gravity was stronger Earth normal. She was exhausted and she hadn't even gotten out of the bed yet.

"Oh Spock, what did you do to me?" At the thought of Spock, Uhura would have bolted up out of bed, but she was just too weak. Spock! She was bonded to the Commander now and they'd spent lord only knew how long in a dark cave having sex. Maybe? She wasn't sure anymore. Was any of that real? She decided to check her nether regions and discovered that she was dressed in a soft cotton-like white robe and nothing else. She was also quite numb down there. So she assumed they did have sex? She suspected that she had been heavily sedated recently because she did not remember how she got here in this room, how she got cleaned up, or how she got dressed in this gown. The last thing she remembered was being in that cave with Spock... She cut the memory off as soon as it surfaced.

She got up and gingerly made her way to a door which seemed to lead to a bathing facility. She answered the call of nature and came back to her room wondering what to do with herself now. She didn't have to wait long before there was a knock at the door and then Amanda and another Vulcan woman entered with a tray laden with food.

Uhura sat down at a small table near the window where the light was spilling in. She couldn't tell whether it was morning or afternoon but the light was quite bright. When she smelled the food her stomach grumbled and even though she was tired and sore she decided she needed to eat to regain her strength more than she needed rest.

"Good morning Nyota," Amanda said as she prepared the small table for her meal. "I hope you slept well? We were all wondering when you'd finally wake up."

"Good morning mam," Nyota said automatically. She was not really in the mood for Spock's chipper mother. "You said finally wake up? How long have I been asleep? What day is it? How long was I uh...were we... um...?"

"You just sit and enjoy your breakfast and I'll fill you in and answer any questions I can. You must be exhausted. You've been asleep for two days more or less and you were in the cave for two days."

"Four days!" She'd been on Vulcan for four days? Missing from the Enterprise for four days!?

"Where am I now? Where is Mr. Spock? What's happening?"

Uhura was very confused and wanted to know how she got there, who dressed her, the state of her health, and of Mr. Spock's though she could assume that his mother being so pleased meant that he passed his crisis just fine?

"You're in your room at our family home. Spock is in his room, not sleeping but in a trance. I don't know how much you know about Vulcans but they go into a healing trance when sick or injured. He should be rousing soon too. Sarek is keeping watch over him now."

"Is he still in danger of the fever?" As angry as Uhura was over the whole ordeal she didn't want him to die, especially not after she sacrificed herself to save him.

"Oh no, he is out of danger. But the fever took its toll on him. He needs a bit of healing that's all, don't worry. And how are you feeling Nyota? The healers examined you when we brought you home and gave you a clean bill of health, but I'd like to know if you are uncomfortable or if there is anything you need?"

"I feel fine I guess. I am tired, I feel like I've run a marathon or done a decathlon."

"Well, that's to be expected, especially for your first Pon Farr. These Vulcan men are a handful," Amanda said smiling. "But once you get used to it you come to look forward to it, like a nice little honeymoon."

No thanks, Uhura thought, she was not doing this ever again. She didn't have the courage to say it to Spock's mother though. Let Amanda keep her delusions, instead of arguing Uhura decided to tuck into her breakfast. She'd never had a full Vulcan meal like this, but it was good whatever it was.

"I didn't know what to prepare for you, I'm sorry it is not Earth cuisine, but ingredients are not easy to procure here on short notice. And I've grown accustomed to eating whatever Sarek eats. But for dinner, I'll prepare something more familiar to you I promise."

Uhura didn't care what it was as long as it provided sustenance. Besides she'd eaten worse and far more exotic things. "This looks familiar, this is plumeek soup isn't it?" she asked pointing to a small bowl.

"Yes, you've had it before?"

"I've had it with Spock on the Enterprise." She took a sip. "It tastes a little different than the recipe available on the ship from the synthesizers. When Spock serves it, it usually tastes a little more bitter than this."

"Really? Spock served you plumeek soup?" Amanda asked in astonishment.

"Sure. I mean, I wouldn't say he served me, we dine together sometimes in the mess hall. The bridge crew works odd hours so it's more convenient to eat there."

"And he served you this soup?" Amanda asked again.

"Like I said he didn't serve me per se he sometimes just brings me whatever he's eating."

"Hmm, I'd like to see that," Amanda said grinning.

"Why? Was Spock some kind of spoiled kid who had servants waiting on him all the time or something?"

"Oh no, nothing like that, it's just that on Vulcan it is considered taboo of to serve someone who is not your mate. It would be like-"

"Like what?" Uhura said starting to get irritated.

"Well like I don't know, Earth has no modern cultural equivalent. I guess like staking a claim, announcing intentions. You don't serve a woman who is not your own, it's undignified."

"Well, I was not Spock's woman, I'm a fellow officer and we're colleagues. He has dinner with the Captain all the time too."

"Uh huh. Does he serve the Captain plumeek soup too?"

"I have no idea, and I don't see that it matters. It's just soup." Uhura said pushing her dish away.

"I'm sorry. Spock has been gone away from home for so long I really don't know that much about his life on the Enterprise. I'm just curious. He is so tight-lipped, like his father."

Nyota didn't know what to say to that tidbit so she remained silent and tucked back into her meal.

"Nyota, I'm sorry. I know I've been acting like everything is normal, and I just cannot imagine how you must be feeling right now. You've been so good to our family and I don't know how to repay you or what to say to you or what to do. I am just so grateful to you and don't know how to express my feelings of thanks."

Nyota almost said, "thanks are illogical," but she caught herself just in time. She was having a hard time keeping her thoughts straight. She wished she could just take a much needed mental vacation. There had been no way for her to fully prepare for the physical and psychological violation a mate bonding entailed.

Oh, she had melded with Spock before, he had been instrumental in assisting her in recovering her memories after the attack by Nomad. But this had been nothing like the gentle mind probes he had performed then. Now she was constantly aware of Mr. Spock in her mind as if something was left behind, lingering in the shadows. Sure, he was doing his best not to make his presence known but she knew he was there, she felt it, she just couldn't name it.

Uhura didn't fully understand what happened to her during that Pon Farr but she did know that she didn't like it. There was a measure of resentment roiling around in her mind and of course, Spock could also sense it through their new 'bond'. Well, she couldn't help that he was being subjected to her feelings! Now she felt guilt and resentment that her anger couldn't even be hers alone. No matter what though, Nyota was determined not to let this incident dictate the rest of her life. Bond or no bond, she was not going to allow it to change who she was or the path she had chosen for herself before she ever met Mr. Spock.

Nyota sat with Amanda through breakfast and tried her best to remain calm and civil. Amanda had asked if she was okay? How could she be okay with being snatched from the Enterprise, mated, and now have an alien presence rummaging through her mind like an uninvited guest? Spock was a powerful telepath. Uhura didn't think that Miss Amanda understood just how aware she was of Spock in her mind since the bonding. Amanda seemed to take having Sarek in her mind all in stride and apparently thought Nyota should do the same?

This thought only made her angrier because where was Spock anyway? He was resting somewhere in peaceful oblivion. Not that she wanted to see him but still he had uprooted her from the Enterprise practically forced her into a marriage bond, and ravaged her mind! Meanwhile, his mother was trying her best to smooth everything over like this was some sort of sick honeymoon. Uhura felt so angry and hurt. Yes, she agreed to this because his life was in danger but now that the danger had passed she had no intentions of staying here on Vulcan any longer. She needed to get back to her life on the Enterprise, the sooner the better, before these crazy Vulcans tried to keep her and turn her into some kind of Vulcan Stepford wife!

Is that what happened to Amanda? Was she some sort of prisoner to these strange Vulcan mating rituals? Was she so deluded she didn't even know she was a prisoner anymore, Stockholm syndrome and all that? Well, it wasn't going to happen to her.

"Where is the Captain?" she asked Amanda. Captain Kirk wouldn't let anything happen to her. He would never leave her behind. "And where is Dr. McCoy?" He'd have a thing or two to say about this she was sure.

"The Captain and Dr. McCoy are still sleeping, we've provided guest rooms for them in the guest wing. Dr. McCoy wanted to stay here in case he was needed professionally," Amanda said sheepishly.

"May I see them?"

"You certainly may, but you'll have to wait until they stir. This planet can be quite harsh to newcomers especially humans. I suggest you take it easy yourself. You've been through an ordeal, and don't think I don't know at least some of what you're thinking."

"What?" Uhura instantly panicked and tried to shield her head with her hands.

"Oh no, I'm not talking about telepathy. I'm human, remember? I can't sense your thoughts. No, I mean the new bride, post-honeymoon or in your case post Pon Farr thoughts. I'm sure every woman has them, both Vulcan and human."

Uhura was sure no woman had had a Pon Farr like hers or shared her thoughts. "Oh yeah? And just what thoughts are those?" she asked Amanda angrily.

Amanda took the anger all in stride. "What the hell just happened to me?" she said.

"More like how the hell did I get into this? Have I lost my mind?" Uhura countered.

"Okay, all of the above," Amanda answered unfazed.

"Miss Amanda-"

"Call me mother," Amanda insisted but Nyota kept going.

"How can you stand having Sarek in your mind constantly?"

Amanda looked taken aback. "He is not."

"But I feel Spock," she said tapping her head, here, right now I know he's there like a hum in my brain." Uhura began to panic whenever she thought that Spock might be still in her mind, was reading her thoughts, or perhaps she was still in his fever dreams?

"Nyota, sweetie," Amanda sighed while taking a seat next to Nyota and taking her hand. "Spock cannot read your thoughts. The bond is new and you are not used to it yet. We humans are used to being alone in the world from the moment we're born, but Vulcans are born with a connection to one another. It can be frightening at first to share that connection, especially for people like us who are psi-null and have never experienced telepathy. Vulcans are not true telepaths as we think of the word. There usually needs to be touch involved, and even then not all Vulcans are capable of hearing thoughts clearly, it takes years of training. Vulcans are actually more empathic than anything, though you'll never get them to admit it."

"You are just receiving impressions from Spock, feelings that are normally repressed or hidden outside of Pon Farr. Pon Farr dissolves all borders. But in time, it becomes like white noise again. It's like having a cool breeze touch you in the summer, you notice it but it is welcomed." Amanda smiled, I can't imagine living without that gentle breeze of Sarek's logical presence. And if I know Spock, he's doing everything he can to stay out of your mind as much as he can to shield you until you learn to shield yourself from the mind touch. For Vulcans, there is no greater peace of mind than having a mental bond with those you love," she said dreamily.

Nyota couldn't believe her hears. She would never get used to it and had no intentions of trying. Amanda could keep her gentle breeze but to Uhura, it felt more like a typhoon. "I'll never get used to it." She said defiantly.

"I've lived here almost my entire adult life and I've seen my share of newly bonded couples," Amanda continued, "and they all have the same expressions after the first Pon Farr. A combination of horror, disbelief, and disgust." Amanda shook her head.

"The Pon Farr is a natural part of Vulcan biology, but Vulcans are ashamed of it. I think it so sad that they fight it so hard. If there was more education, more discussion, they could take some of the shock and stigma out of it for young people. Newly bonded couples are always in a state of very logical shock. Even if they've experimented with sex before the bonding, nothing compares to pon far sex. To touch minds during sex is... very unique."

"Miss Amanda...," Uhura said uncomfortably. The last thing she wanted to do was talk about sex with Spock's mother.

"Mother," Amanda corrected. "Please call me mother? I always wanted a daughter but circumstances just didn't allow it, that is until now." Amanda said.

Amanda was being so kind and Uhura didn't want to hurt her feelings. But Amanda was not her mother by law. This was not a proper marriage and never would be. But she was too tired to argue the point with the woman.

"Alright, Mother," she said.

"Thank you, Nyota. I want to help you in any way I can. In fact, once you are given the all clear health-wise I would love to spend some time getting to know you. T'Pau has arranged for the crew of the Enterprise to have shore leave here on Vulcan and I'd love to be able to show you around and introduce you to some Vulcan culture."

"That's very kind of you but I'd prefer to return to the Enterprise."

"I understand that too. But don't be in too much of a rush. You need time to adjust."

"I disagree," Uhura said getting her dander up again.

"Nyota, I know you're upset. And as your mother, yes I know you don't like that either," Amanda said as she saw Uhura's nose wrinkle, "but I am the Matriarch. Imagine calling T'Pau 'Grandmother' that will really wrinkle your nose. Anyway, I'm going to say something I never thought I'd say to a daughter of mine."

"Spock is a Vulcan and you are his Human wife. That means a great deal. He won't ever intentionally hurt you. He'll be as loyal to you as he is to his family, his clan, his Captain. He'll never cheat, never lie to you, never betray a confidence, a thought, an action. Never treat you as anything except his most sacred bond-mate. If you truly were friends before, are friends now; if your relationship is truly that of a disciple and mentor than cultivate that relationship. Become best friends as well as lovers, trust him, depend on him and be there for him when he needs you and you'll find that there is nothing my son will not do for you, nothing he won't endure for you, nothing he won't give you, even his love. Yes, I said love," she said to Uhura's skeptical look.

"I know people believe Vulcans don't feel that emotion, but the truth is I don't believe anyone in the galaxy feels it more acutely or deeply than Vulcans. They just don't know how to express it in human terms or how to accept it when they experience it, but we do. So teach him to love, in this, you are the mentor and he the disciple. Have patience. And you may find a happiness you never even dreamed of. Lastly, remember my daughter for as long as you live Spock's life is in your hands and so is his heart if you are so deserving he will freely give them both to you forever, he already has.

"Thank you, Amanda...Mother," Uhura said humbled by Amanda faith in her.

"And one more thing, don't stop being human. These Vulcans have a way of wooing you into their way of thinking because they are so superior and all. Don't let him change you. Keep smiling and laughing and teasing or you truly will go insane with all their precious logic." This Amanda said with a conspiratorial laugh.

Nyota was moved. She did care for Spock as a friend, a mentor, as her commanding officer. Of course, every woman on the ship thought of him as some kind of Vulcan prince; she just didn't think she was ready to be his princess or anyone's princess for that matter. That's not why she signed up for Starfleet.

"Miss Amanda..."

"Mother," Amanda cut in again

"Mother, I don't think I'm ready for all of this. I'm not ready to be bonded. This is for the rest of our lives."

Amanda nodded her head in agreement.

"But what of my life, my hopes, dreams, and desires? What of the plans I made for my life before this happened?"

Amanda sighed. "I can't tell you what to do. I would love nothing better than to see you and my son happy. When I was a little girl I never dreamed of being "The Vulcan Ambassador to the federation's wife". I never dreamed of living on Vulcan and raising a Vulcan child or being a Vulcan matriarch. But Sarek happened, Spock happened, Vulcan happened, and somehow this life happened despite all my plans. I've seen parts of the galaxy no human eye has ever seen, been made privy to secrets of Vulcan culture you couldn't begin to imagine. I could never have dreamed a life this extraordinary for myself."

"Nyota, you made a choice to save my son's life, have you already changed your mind and regret your decision?" Amanda asked sadly.

"I don't know, I mean I don't regret that Spock is alive... it's just..." Nyota knew that sounded horrible to Spock's mother but it was how she felt.

"This is happening too fast. I don't know if I can go back on that ship and be just Lieutenant Uhura while bonded to Spock. I'm sure there are rumors about this incident already. Are people going to respect me or treat me differently? Am I still Uhura or Mrs. Spock? Or am I simply 'Commander Spock's wife' relegated to walking three paces behind him? I'm not ready to be somebody's 'plus one'. This is not the mission I envisioned when I left Earth. I feel like my wings were just clipped."

"Oh, my sweet girl, Amanda embraced her shoulders and hugged her gently, there is so much about Vulcans you just don't understand and little time to explain it all. I know it is overwhelming right now and honestly, I can't give you the answers you seek. But again Spock will give you whatever you need even if it's your freedom" she said sadly. "In fact, now that the fever has fled I'm sure he will try to release you from the bond in spite of himself. That is why I'm saying these things to you. If you have patience, have faith in the future you can make this work for both of you. I know your choice was all but taken away from you, but now you do have a choice now. You can try to find a way to make this bond work for you, or you can walk away and never know what dreams you and Spock can dream together.

"Some choice. I love working on the Enterprise, I love my career and my life. I think I just lost all that."

"Talk to Spock before you make any final decision. But know you will always be a daughter to me for what you did for my son. I don't know how to thank you besides to give you all my love and gratitude along with my son. I want you to be happy, and I know Spock can give you that if you let him try. Believe me, I wouldn't give you my son nor the power to kill him if I didn't trust you and believe you were a good choice in bondmate. No matter what you think or believe of Spock, he did not just grab the first female he saw. I would think you should know him better than that at least?"

And Nyota did know Spock better than that. She couldn't help but remember how he executed his plot to rescue Captain Pike from that hell he was living in a care facility. The plan was flawless and no one, not even his closest friends, suspected that Mr. Spock would commit mutiny and hijack the Enterprise for such a daring escapade. It awed her to think that she sat beside a man who could think up such schemes and she was none the wiser.

Spock's strength of will was becoming legendary in the fleet. Nyota had no illusions about what Spock was truly capable of now. That should frighten her, the reality of his alien nature. But this little woman sitting beside her had married a full-blooded Vulcan, and if there was anything more alien, Nyota didn't know what was. And yet Amanda loved her husband. Loved his world and loved his child. She didn't look stressed, crazy, downtrodden or subdued. She looked happy. Maybe, just maybe Nyota could manage it too. She suddenly felt a spark of hope in her mind. Was it her own emotion or Spock's?

Nyota took a deep breath and marshaled her inner strength. She could do this! After all, she had signed up for adventure, hadn't she? Who would imagine a marriage would be the biggest mission of her life?


	17. Chapter 17 - Another Part of Me

**Another Part of me**

Nyota thought the past few days had been totally bizarre, so she should not have been surprised when T'Pau, Spock's grandmother,

Clan Matriarch, and leader of the High Vulcan Council came to visit her shortly after her talk with Amanda ended.

T'Pau entered the room walking slowly and staidly as if she were a queen. She perched herself stiffly on the edge of the chair Amanda had recently vacated, her posture ramrod straight. T'Pau stared at Nyota for several moments not saying a word but Nyota could tell she was reading her, trying to figure out all her secrets, studying her like a bug under a microscope.

Feeling awkward and not knowing what else to do, Nyota simply returned her stare. She didn't try to figure out T'Pau though, she was simply tired. Tired of the mind games and mysteries these Vulcans seemed to revel in. So she just stared back.

Finally, T'Pau spoke. "I will check the health of your bond", she said in a matter of fact way as if it was a foregone conclusion that Uhura would comply.

And she did comply, there was no point in fighting it, T'Pau would have her way. Uhura didn't want anyone prying into her already mixed up mind but she didn't have the strength to fight off the leader of the entire planet so she knelt down at T'Pau's feet and waited.

T'Pau performed the meld quickly, her old wrinkled hand was cool to the touch as her fingers probed the psi points on Uhura's face for just a moment and then she was done.

"You have a curious mind", T'Pau declared after a moment.

"Thank you, I think," Nyota said.

"It was not a compliment, therefore, your gratitude is unwarranted. How do you feel?" T'pau asked.

Uhura thought this an interesting question considering the fact that Vulcans shun emotion. Yet here the leader of the Vulcan council sat asking her how she felt?

"I suppose I feel fine."

"You suppose? Don't you know? I find your indecisiveness to be disagreeable."

'Why, you old bag,' Uhura thought but kept her expression as neutral as possible while she remained at the old woman's feet. Besides as weak as she felt right now Spock's old granny could probably take her out without breaking a sweat.

"Pardon me T'Pau, I don't know what answer you seek."

T'pau stared at Uhura long and hard while Uhura tried hard not to squirm under the inspection. Finally, it seemed T'Pau came to a decision.

"Thee are possessed," she said at last.

"I'm what? Possessed?" Was this old lady insane?

"Thee carry a piece of my grandson in thy mind, what we call his Katra. I am curious how you came to have possession of it?" T'pau asked with a quirked brow much like Mr. Spock would have when faced with a mystery.

"I don't know, I know nothing about a katra. And I don't want it, so Spock can have it back."

"Can he have it back?"

"Yes, I don't want it, whatever it is, I've had enough of all of this Vulcan mumbo jumbo. Why don't you ask Spock about it?"

"I did ask Spock. He doesn't know or he won't say. The child is stubborn. A human failing from his mother no doubt."

"Yes, no doubt", Uhura mumbled.

"To share a Katra is a serious matter. The Katra should only leave the body if one faces death. My grandchild is foolish."

"What is it, this Katra?"

"The living consciousness. The essence of all we are. Humans may think of it as a soul, without it, we are but an empty vessel."

"Then why do I have it? Is it because of this Pon Farr?"

"You and Spockam* share a bond greater than bondmate. To share a Katra is the deepest of bonds, it is sacrosanct. A Katra should not be separated from the body until death. Spock was either near death and sought to preserve his katra in you, or you were near death and he sought to preserve you with his katra."

"Oh my god!" Uhura uttered and sat back on the floor.

"I take it, that thee know the cause?" T'Pau asked.

"I was injured. I lost my memory, my entire mind really. An artificial being called Nomad wiped my brain of all knowledge, I had to relearn everything from birth practically. The doctors thought it would take months or even years of rehabilitation to retrain me but Spock, he...he melded with me several times trying to probe my mind for anything Nomad had left untouched. He helped me remember my past when all I had was a blank slate with an uncertain future."

"I mean, they said I could be reeducated, relearn the things that could be taught, but I could not relearn who I was, the experiences that made me, me. But Mr. Spock never gave up. I was frightened, I remember that." Nyota rambled on not caring if the story made no sense to T'Pau. "Everyone was a stranger to me yet so kind. But Mr. Spock was different, he was a calm and patient teacher. He knew me, the real me, does that make sense?" Uhura stared off into the distance as she remembered her recovery.

"He told me we were close acquaintances, he said we had mind melded before I was injured by Nomad and he had some of my memories in his mind, he called them impressions. He remembered everything, every word I had ever spoken to him. He remembered every story I ever told him, every song I had ever sung. Because he can do that, recall everything like a machine. And he stored a part of me away in his mind like a file, he gave me back myself."

"He gave you himself", T'pau said plainly. "It was foolish."

"Well, he can have it back now." This explained so much, why she felt this bond with Spock was different than what Amanda described a bond to be. "I can't live with Spock in my mind constantly."

"Can you live without him in your mind, that is the question? He gave you a gift, not a burden. It is not the Vulcan way to return that which was given freely."

"I didn't ask for any of this!" Uhura said.

"How easily you humans say "thank you" to a perceived compliment no matter how trivial and yet you scorn a true compliment of self-sacrifice." T'Pau reprimanded.

"Not the Vulcan way! A gift! Self-sacrifice! If I have to hear any more about the Vulcan way, and Vulcan traditions, and Vulcan logic I think I will scream!"

"Illogical." T'pau declared. "But to be expected from a human, your race is emotional." Again T'Pau said it as a statement of fact. "You are not the first human to carry the Katra of a Vulcan. There was also Archer who carried the Katra of the father of logic Surak. He was ungrateful as well." T'Pau said smugly.

"Captain Archer of the very first USS Enterprise?"

"Yes. He was possessed by the Katra of Surak. I tried to remove the Katra from him and failed," she said with a trace of self-deprecation.

Uhura was surprised to hear T'Pau admit to any shortcomings, especially not a failure like removing the katra of Surak.

"I cannot remove Spocks Katra from you either. A Katra has a will of its own. If what you say is the truth, Spock's Katra would never allow itself to harm you with its removal. Therefore your bond is irreversible, you are one. That is what I have to tell you. Before the bonding ceremony, you were told there was a way out, to challenge during Kalifee. For you, there is no way out until death.

Of course, Uhura thought, just keep piling it on. "Mine or Spocks?" Uhura asked already knowing the answer.

"Yours."

* * *

*Spockam - Just a little nickname I made up. Are nicknames logical? :-)


	18. Chapter 18 - Body and Soul

**Body and Soul**

By the time Doctor McCoy and Captain Kirk came to visit her later that day Uhura had already had enough with visitors. She had the mother of all headaches, she still could not wrap her head around the revelations that had been revealed to her, and she was just plain exhausted. Still, she was glad to see them.

McCoy noted that Uhura was sitting up in a large bed that was covered with fancy spreads that must be worth her weight in dilithium. McCoy could tell just by looking that the coverings that they were heirlooms from Vulcans more decadent past and Uhura looked like a reigning queen instead of a Starfleet officer.

The room itself was quite opulent too, the walls were covered with tapestries and the deep-set windows allowed a smattering of afternoon light, just enough to brighten the room but not enough to overheat it. The room even had artificial environmental controls that maintained a cool 75 degrees. He and the Captain had been sweltering and worrying about her for days in their room and she was in here living it up like a princess?

But once she saw him and Jim, her face lit up with sheer joy and McCoy felt bad about his moment of ill-tempered jealousy. He wasn't here for a social call, this was business. He was a doctor and Uhura was his patient. He didn't know what to expect when he saw her but what he found was shocking.

Shocking because he had expected her to be in far worse shape than Spock; after all this was Spock's planet, he was used to the gravity and the heat and the atmosphere. But instead, Uhura looked none the worse for wear. At least she looked well rested for someone who'd been abducted and perhaps ravished for the last three days.

McCoy jokingly said "Hello Mrs. Spock" trying to lighten the mood but Uhura suddenly scowled at him. If looks could kill he'd be burned to a crisp like one of the victims of the Horta.

Jim nudged him with his elbow. "Hello Lieutenant, up for a visit?" Chipper as always when there wasn't a life or death struggle for survival, the captain tried to smooth over McCoy's faux pas.

"Yes Captain," she said perking up a bit. They had interrupted her while she was reading a thick tome and she closed the huge book and gently set it aside on the side table next to her bed.

"Doing a bit of light reading McCoy joked trying to lighten the mood further." If he was going do to a thorough exam and perhaps find things he didn't want to find he needed to ease his way into it.

"Oh this," she said, referring to the book. "I'm supposed to be learning about 'Vulcan traditions'. This is a book of the clan histories."

"Is that so, so you're ok with all of this," he said waving his hand around?

"Okay, Doctor? I don't think I'll ever be okay again. But I'm coping." she said solemnly. "Anyway, thank you for coming. I was told that you and the Captain have been staying here waiting... while we...uh... while I... Well, you know."

"Yes. The captain insisted we stay dirtside and so did I."

"Thank you both. I knew you wouldn't abandon me," she said with emotion.

"Of course not Lieutenant, now how are you feeling?" Kirk asked.

"I don't know Captain. I feel like I stepped off the transporter back to that strange mirror universe where nothing makes sense. Up is down, black is white, and I don't know where I am or who I am."

"Welcome to Vulcan", McCoy said. "Where nothing makes sense but it is all very logical."

"If you say so, Doctor. When can I get out of here and go home? I just want to put this whole thing behind me."

Jim and Bones looked at each other nervously.

"Well, Lt. I'm not sure about that exactly," Jim said rubbing the back of his neck.

"What does that mean Captain? How can you not know? Why can't I leave here?" she asked beginning to panic.

"What he means is," cut in Bones, "these Vulcans have their own set of rules and regulations. Their healers still want to look you over again and-"

"What I meant was," Kirk said, "we have not been given clearance to depart just yet."

"What?! Are they holding us hostage?" Uhura asked.

"Of course not, no. But it is their planet and we did arrive unannounced. I believe they are squaring everything away with Star Fleet that's all."

"What needs squaring away?"

"Well for one", Bones groused "that overgrown jackrabbit and his grand theft space-shuttle heist. Not to mention kidnapping, assault and battery, and a litany of other intergalactic charges..."

"Oh," Uhura said deflated

"Yes 'oh'," Bones continued. "Spock is in big trouble if you ask me."

"Bones don't scare the Lieutenant, Spock will be fine," Kirk assured her.

"I bet he will, he's like a cat that always manages to land on his feet. It doesn't hurt when your clan leader is the head of the Vulcan council either." McCoy grumbled.

"Bones!" the captain admonished.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant. I didn't mean anything by it.

"Of course Doctor, I understand."

"Now Lieutenant", Bones went on, "I know these Vulcan healers declared you fit as a fiddle but do you mind if I confirm that for myself?"

"I am fine Doctor, just a little... uh..." she was going to say sore but stopped short and began to blush. This was such an intimate subject and the captain was standing right there!

"Oh, I understand," McCoy said and looked over at Jim with an expression that said scram. "Jim, do you mind if I have a moment alone with the Lieutenant?"

"Of course Bones if the Lieutenant doesn't mind? I'll just go and find a snack or something. Take all the time you need. And Lt. if you need me for anything just holler."

"Thank you, captain," she said though she wanted to holler "get me the hell out of here" at the top of her lungs right now.

When the captain left McCoy wasted no time getting down to business.

"Uhura, do you mind if I give you a medical exam?" He asked gently.

"I know the healers took good care of you but I'd like to do my own exam and make sure for myself. After all, I'll want to certify you fit for duty."

"Yes, Doctor, I understand. I want to be examined. I've been ready to get out of here since I woke up."

"Ok then. And speaking of waking up, do you know how long you were out?"

"Amanda says two days. I can hardly believe I've been asleep that long. It must be a record."

"Well, I don't know about that. But let's see how you are now, shall we? I hate to ask this of you but do you mind disrobing?"

"Mind? Doctor, I've been disrobed for the better part of a week whats one more day?" she said bitterly.

"I'm sorry if you'd rather not..."

"No no, let's get this over with. I know you're only here to help, and as I said, the quicker we do this the quicker I can get back to my life."

"Alright then, I'm just going to step outside-"

"Don't bother," she said sitting forward and untying the strings that held the front of her gown closed.

"See, easy access. Very clever these Vulcans, no?"

"Yeah," McCoy said, "really clever."

He took out his medical tricorder and waved it over her. Everything was in order. Heart rate, blood pressure, respiration all within normal parameters.

"Everything is in order here. I'll just want to do a blood test, do you mind if I take a sample?"

"Do I have a choice? You're the doctor."

"There's always a choice."

"Yeah right," she scoffed and presented her arm to him.

Mccoy took the hypo and drew a sample from her. Uhura seemed strangely detached about this exam and it worried. This wasn't the bright cheerful, sweet officer he knew and loved.

"Now, there's just a bit more. I'd like to perform a visual exam. Does anything hurt, are you feeling any discomfort?"

"Doctor discomfort pretty much sums it up. I'm pretty sore from stem to stern."

"Ok, I understand so I'll be quick."

Uhura flinched at his words. What was that about, McCoy wondered?

He shined a penlight into her eyes, ears, and mouth and then he finally got down to what he was here for. He looked over her body carefully. There were fading blemishes on her neck and shoulders and back. They looked like love bites or as they called them in his day, hickeys. Mccoy quietly recorded the contusions and moved on. Like Spock, there were no scratches or any other signs of struggle or defense. He wanted to do a more thorough intimate exam but didn't know if she would be up for it.

"You do have a few, um, bruises which look to be fading on their own. Is there any pain, anywhere else?" he asked expectantly.

"No doctor. If you're asking what I think you are, then no, I'm pretty numb from the waist down; those Vulcan healers know their business."

"Do they indeed? Was there a particular need for you to be, er, um, numbed?"

"I honestly don't know. As I said I only awoke today so you'd have to ask the healers."

"I'll do that. Anything else to report, anything at all?"

"No. I feel fine, just tired."

"Lieutenant, I don't know how to put this except to say it straight out. I'm your doctor and anything you say to me is confidential. Now I know that officially you and Spock are, uh, married, but if you'd like to file charges for assault against him, I can do a-"

"Doctor McCoy! Spock did not assault me, you know that. Your exam should show that I'm fine."

"My exam shows that you are not currently in physical distress. Mentally is another matter entirely."

"Excuse me? Doctor, I know you are only doing your job, but it's not how you think."

"Then what is it, you've not been yourself since I came in here."

"How would you react if you've been through what I've been through?

"I don't know, I suppose I'd be upset. Angry."

"You suppose? Look can I get dressed now? I'm done."

"Yes, of course, I didn't mean to upset you that's the last thing I'd meant to do."

"Sure."

"Uhura please, are you sure you're fine? I want to help you in any way I can-"

"You can help me by certifying I'm fit for duty and get me a uniform."

"Alright, I can have your uniform beamed down on the double," he said reaching for his communicator.

"No! No. That... it would be suspicious... I mean, I don't want anyone on the Enterprise to know about all this. Do you understand?"

"Of course, my dear, discretion is my middle name. I'll just go up and fetch it myself and bring it back and nobody will be the wiser."

Thank you, doctor. I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"No worries, you had sufficient reason."

"I guess I'm feeling a little lost right now, I don't know what to do next."

"Well, I imagine you and Spock will have to work that out together."

Uhura rested her head in her hands. "How am I ever going to face him again?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how can we work together after this? I'll never be able to show my face on the Enterprise or look Spock in the eyes."

"Why not? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I'm still so embarrassed. Do you remember that planet where those telekinetic Plutonians forced me to kiss the Captain? I was so humiliated. I couldn't face the captain for weeks afterward. I just couldn't bear to think about what they forced us to do, the loss of self-control to be forced..." She broke down in tears.

"Uhura, did Spock force you?"

"No, no not like that. Not physically."

"Then how?" McCoy just didn't understand why she continued to deny it.

Uhura sighed and dried her tears. "Doctor McCoy, do you know what a katra is?"

"A Katra? No what is it?"

"T'pau told me that I'm possessed. That I possess Spock's katra. I don't know. It's supposed to be his soul or his consciousness or something like that."

"Soul? I didn't think Vulcans had souls or at least believed in them."

"Whatever it is T'Pau thinks I have it."

"Why would you have Spock's soul and better yet, why would you believe it?"

"Doctor, do you remember how surprised everyone was when I was able to regain my memories after Nomad's attack?

"Yes, of course, we glad that Nomad's wipe didn't cause permanent irreversible damage like we first thought.

"Yes, and you thought reeducation would take months if not years but it only took a few weeks."

"You're retraining was faster than predicted, yes, but you worked super hard to get back."

"And Spock helped me too, we melded several times during my treatment."

"Yes and I was there during those melds, Spock probed for buried memories that's all."

"Was that really all he did? How can you be sure?"

"Of course that's all, what else could it be? You don't really believe this katra nonsense do you?"

"Why is it nonsense? Because we don't understand it? You believe Vulcans can read minds. Plutonians can move objects with their minds. If Vulcans can read a mind why not a soul?"

"Look, I'm a doctor, not a magician! I don't deal in Vulcan mysticism I deal in scientific evidence. What I believe doesn't bear weight, but for the record, I don't believe you're possessed by Spock or anyone else's soul. Okay?"

"But you don't know," Uhura said stubbornly.

"When it comes to a soul nobody knows not even Vulcans."

"But T'pau says she can sense it. She says she was there when Jonathan Archer possessed the soul of Surak and delivered it to the Vulcan council."

"Hogwash."

"But doctor-"

"No buts. Look you've been through an ordeal, a weird one at that. You're entitled to feel out of sorts, to question everything. I would worry if you didn't. In fact, I recommend counseling as soon as you feel up to it. I've been advocating for a ship's counselor for a long time and Starfleet is finally assigning us one."

"No doctor, I don't need counseling I need answers."

"And you get those answers by talking to somebody trained to listen and help you work through your problems."

"Doctor you don't know what he did to me, what happened in that cave. You just don't understand." She said quietly.

"No I don't, but you can talk to someone who does and you can heal if you let us help you," McCoy said gently.

"Oh doctor, it's not what you're thinking. He didn't hurt me, not like that. I suppose it's a Vulcan thing. You just don't know what it's like to have a man possess your mind, your body, and your soul."

"No, I don't." McCoy conceded.

And now it was his turn to feel very uncomfortable. It was one thing to treat broken bones, and mutilated flesh, but this was out of his wheelhouse. He had been the recipient of one of Spock's mind melds, or rather that Mirror Spock's mind melds, and it had been a violation to be sure. He could not stop the onslaught of that other Spock's mind probing his, searching until all his secrets were laid bare. Yet he had recovered and could face their Spock unashamed and so could Uhura.

Uhura was suffering psychological trauma, that was all, not some Vulcan voodoo mumbo jumbo that that old battle ax T'Pau put in her head. Damn Vulcans and their mind games anyway. He had heard that Vulcans treated their women strangely, like medieval chattel and he'd even seen how Ambassador Sarek treated his wife Amanda, but he never imagined Spock would try such shenanigans. Well, he never imagined Spock doing half the things he'd seen him do in his time serving with the man.

McCoy had always teased Spock for being different, for being alien, but it was no joke. McCoy thought he could live a million years and never even begin to understand the enigma of the Vulcan mind. He liked Spock as a first officer and he could even admit to liking him as a friend, but McCoy was beginning to understand during his stay here on Vulcan that it was much better to have these Vulcans as an ally rather than an enemy. They were ruthless and unrelenting in their endeavors. No wonder they'd never been conquered by an outside force.

McCoy could also see how Spock had pursued Uhura under the radar. He had befriended her, allowed her to let down her guard, feigned disinterest, and somehow she was now his wife. The poor girl never even saw it coming and didn't know what hit her. And now Spock's family was involved filling her head with fantasies of soul bonds and Katras. They had her and they were doing everything they could to keep her.

Uhura was like a butterfly caught in a Vulcan web. And so was he for that matter. The Enterprise was not leaving orbit until the Vulcans said they could leave. And Uhura was not leaving Vulcan until T'Pau said Spock could leave; for where Spock went his wife must follow. Uhura didn't know these things yet, but she would learn them soon enough. Soon Uhura would realize that she may not have been raped but she had been well and truly fucked.


	19. Chapter 19 - The Logical Thing To Do

**The Logical Thing To Do**

When Spock awoke from his trance, Sarek was right there as promised to assist him in emerging. He slapped Spock across the face several times until his son finally arrested him by grabbing his wrist.

"That will be sufficient Father."

"Yes, of course," Sarek said.

Spock lay back down on his bed with his eyes closed trying to get his bearings. Sarek had struck him quite forcefully and now his ears were ringing. Suddenly he felt the press of a cool cloth against his cheek and he opened his eyes in surprise.

His father was pressing the damp cloth against his face.

"I was, perhaps too enthusiastic in waking you?"

"Perhaps?"

"Where a child is concerned, a parent is often too assertive. You will find when you become a father that your control will be taxed very often."

"I doubt that I will ever experience such an occasion."

"Why is that?"

"It is unlikely that I will ever produce offspring."

"Spock, the healers have assured your mother and me that, though a hybrid, you are quite capable of producing offspring."

"I meant, it is unlikely that I will ever have the opportunity."

"You are bonded now, therefore you have already had the opportunity. It is time for you to plan for the future, a future that includes providing for a family."

"I don't imagine that I will be bonded for very long."

"Why do you believe this, my son?" Sarek asked with concerned. The healers had assured him that Spock was completely recovered from the fever.

"Nyota... Miss Uhura, only agreed to the bond in order to save my life. However, she will be very displeased with me. I have wronged her. It is only logical that I release her from the bond immediately."

"I see. Is that truly logical?" Sarek asked.

"Of course it is. What other logical courses of action could I pursue?"

"Spock, you know a bond is not so easily broken. You may release her from the obligation, however, you will not be free. There is only one way to sever the bond permanently."

"I know this."

"Then how is it logical to consider a course of action that ends in your demise? The very thing Miss Uhura was determined to prevent just a few days ago?"

"What would you have me do father? Is it logical to force a woman to my side as bondmate?"

"No, it is not logical, she would challenge, that is a woman's right. But you did not force Miss Uhura to your side. She agreed to bond with you of her own free will."

"I took Nyota from the Enterprise and brought her here to Vulcan without consent," Spock argued.

"Yes, you did, and I have no doubt that you will have to answer for your crimes. And knowing human females as I do, you will answer for a very long time. Still, she was given the opportunity to leave. She chose to stay on Vulcan for you. She was told of the consequences and the risks. She was told the nature of a Vulcan marriage bond, told that the only way to break it is the Kalifee and she still chose to stay. For you."

"The Lieutenant is a very kind and gentle woman. It is not in her nature to let another suffer if it is in her power to prevent it. She should not be made to suffer for her generosity."

"Do you intend to treat her poorly and cause her to suffer?"

"Of course not Father."

"Then why would she suffer?"

"I am fairly certain that Nyota is not interested in being bonded to me. She has never shown any interest beyond friendship. She has never made any acknowledgment of my overtures of desiring a more intimate relationship."

"What overtures have you made?"

"It is irrelevant."

"Did you attempt to court her in a human or Vulcan manner?" Sarek was curious.

"It does not matter. I do not wish to discuss my failure."

"Failure? You desired an intimate relationship with Miss Uhura. You are now bonded to Miss Uhura. Where is the failure, my son?"

"I may have what I desired but she does not have what she desired. She did not desire to be bonded to me."

"Whether she wished to bond with you in the past is irrelevant. She is bonded to you now. That is her reality now. Are you saying she is ill-suited to the task?"

"No. Nyota would make an excellent bondmate; to the man of her choosing, one she desires. She should not have to suffer the attentions of a man she saved out of pity."

Sarek sighed. "You sound determined that she should suffer. Are you incapable of pleasing your wife? Is there some problem that I am not aware of?" Sarek looked down at Spock's naked lap.

"Father!"

Sarek looked at Spock with a raised brow.

Spock crossed his arms over his chest reminding Sarek of a defiant child. "I am not incapable."

"Then please your wife and make her want to be bonded to you.

Your mother did not want to be bonded when we met. It was my duty to make her see the logic of our joining. She seems very pleased with herself most days now."

"Father, it is not the same with you and mother. Mother didn't marry you out of obligation. Mother loves you."

"Indeed, she often says she does."

Spock was becoming very annoyed with his father.

"You know she does!"

Sarek ignored his emotional outburst. "Spock, when I met your mother I knew that I wanted to bond with her. There was no other choice for me. Whether she loved me or not was irrelevant. I believed that we would suit one another very well and Amanda agreed, eventually."

It was times like this that Spock wholeheartedly believed his father was, as the humans put it, full of shit. Anyone with eyes could see that Sarek and Amanda Grayson loved one another. And yet Sarek had the nerve to stand there and tell Spock that he should settle for a bond without love? That he should force Nyota to his side because he wanted her? Spock thought it was very selfish and he told his father so.

"Selfishness is a human concept. There is nothing illogical in self-preservation when it does no harm to the greater good. A Vulcan male must have a bond mate, it is both logical and natural. You now have what you require to survive. It would be illogical to cast your wife aside."

"Father I do not desire to cast Nyota aside, I also do not desire to keep her against her will."

"Precisely. Miss Uhura has a will of her own. Perhaps you should inquire as to what she desires before you make this self-sacrifice."

"Father you do not understand," Spock said.

"No, I do not. Spock, you must have believed that Miss Uhura would suit you as a bondmate. In order for a Vulcan couple to bond successfully, there must be some attraction, some connection. You brought her here for a purpose. You did not choose her randomly."

"No, I did not choose randomly."

"Then I advise you to proceed with caution. Once a bond is broken it can never be repaired. If you have what you need, if you want Nyota Uhura as your wife, do not release her impulsively. Both of your futures depend on this decision."

"But if she wishes to leave me, I cannot keep her regardless of what I desire."

"Spock, it is your duty as a husband to give your bondmate every reason to stay. That is logical."

As usual, Spock could not find fault with his father's logic. But he still could not find a reason to hope for a happy ending. The only way to keep Nyota, if only in friendship, was to let her go. That was the logical thing to do.


	20. Chapter 20 Mama Don't Let Your Baby

I started this as a little filler scene but it got out of hand. Sarek and Amanda are just too much fun to write. They started their little back and forth and the next thing you know I have a new chapter. I hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it.

* * *

 **Mama Don't Let Your Baby Grow up to be Vulcan**

Sarek returned to his rooms with his mind reeling.

"That boy!" he said as soon as the door closed behind him. He spotted Amanda sitting at her vanity and stated, "Your son is incorrigible."

"What?" Amanda demanded, jumping from her seat and running to him. "What has happened to Spock!"

"That boy!" Sarek said again trying to regain his composure. "I do not understand him."

He went to the area of their suite where he did his meditations. He needed to calm himself and regain control of his emotions. Spock's ordeal had taxed Sarek more than he had realized. Now that Spock was out of danger, medical danger anyway, Sarek needed a break. He would deal with his recalcitrant child later.

"Sarek!" Amanda pleaded as she followed him to his meditation space. "What has happened? You can't meditate now, I need answers."

"Answers? I have none. You may speak to Spock now that he is awake. Perhaps you will catch him before he releases Miss Uhura from their bond."

"What?!"

"I am certain you heard me correctly. Your son intends to release his wife and therefore forfeit his life."

"Sarek please, I know Vulcans do not joke, but please tell me you are mistaken?"

"Am I ever mistaken?"

Amanda looked at him as if he'd just lost his mind. Was he ever mistaken?! Did he seriously think she would say no? Was he that arrogant? Of course, he was. But she didn't have time for this now.

"Sarek I know Spock is foolish. I knew he would think something like this but I had no idea he would actually do it. What did he say? Tell me."

"He said that Miss Uhura did not desire him and therefore it would be logical to terminate their bond," Sarek said succinctly already tired of the conversation.

"He said that precisely?"

"No, not precisely. But that is what I gathered from our conversation."

"Since when do you speak imprecisely, what are you hiding from me?"

"My wife, I hide nothing. My conversation with Spock was personal, between a father and his son. I only tell you this so that you will be prepared."

Amanda sat down on their bed. She needed to think. Sarek was hiding something, that was a given. But he had dropped a fat juicy hint into her lap. He knew she liked Nyoa and wanted her as their daughter. He knew if she found out about Spock's intentions she would interfere, so logically Sarek wanted her to interfere but was too stubborn to ask.

"Nyota is not going anywhere," Amanda said with determination. "I just convinced her to give their marriage a chance to grow. And Mother and the council have not given the Enterprise clearance to leave orbit yet. Doctor McCoy is with Nyota now, and the Captain left on an excursion. So I'll just go and set Spock straight. He is obviously still not in his right mind."

"My wife, do not interfere," Sarek said but with little enthusiasm.

"Sarek, darling, I must. I've convinced Nyota that it would be logical to give their marriage a chance. I'm sure I can convince Spock as well. And if not, perhaps I'll kill him myself." She said getting angry.

"Amanda!" Sarek admonished. "There is no cause for violence."

"Oh no? I can't take any more of this!" She threw up her hands in frustration. "That boy will be the death of me I tell you! Do you know Starfleet is deliberating what charges to bring against him? They only let the Enterprise stay here so that they can keep an eye on him and T'Pau has assured them she will keep him in check." Amanda started pacing the floor.

"He causes us nothing but grief Sarek and I am done with it! I've let you have your way in raising him up Vulcan and now look what we have."

Amanda started counting off on her fingers. "He's disobedient. He goes off half-cocked and kidnaps women and hijacks ships, and commits mutiny. He never listens and he never learns. He is stubborn! He should have been spanked a long time ago but I let you have your way. Well no more!" She clapped her hands at Sarek and he took a step back. He had never seen her like this before and he didn't quite know what to make of it.

Ananda was in a fine snit. She marched over to Sareks wardrobe closet and rummaged around until she found a thick leather belt.

She doubled it up and slapped it on the bed testing it a few times. "Now, are you going do it or am I?" she asked with a wicked smirk.

Sarek stood speechless. Who was this woman standing in Amanda's place threatening violence to their child?

"Amanda, wife. You are overwrought. I see that the events of the past few days have taken a toll on you-"

"Sarek, sweetheart," Amanda said gently patting Sareks cheek. "I love you with all of my heart and soul. Your every wish is my command. I have sacrificed my entire world for you and I would gladly do so again."

Sarek was genuinely humbled by her show of devotion and affection but Amanda continued. "So just this once, my love, please get out of my way or you're next."

Sarek could not believe his ears.

"Now, Amanda, that is enough of this."

"No Sarek it is not enough. He must be shown the errors of his ways. I'm not really going to hit him. I promise. I'm just going to show him what he's been missing all these years, what we've been remiss in doing.

"Violence is illogical-"

"But effective," she cut in.

"Amanda!"

"Sarek! Do not try to stop me. He needs this. I need this. I promise not to do violence to our child. I'm just going to rattle his cage a little bit. It will be good for him."

"As you 'rattled his cage' on the Enterprise when I was ill?"

"Sarek! I told you about that because I was sorry and ashamed of myself. I wasn't in my right mind then, I was so worried about you. You know that."

"And are you in your right mind now? Or are you once again reacting irrationally to an emotional crisis?"

"What does it matter? If I don't do this I'll regret it and so will Spock. Ironic isn't it? I regret slapping Spock then and now I'll regret it if I don't stop him from making the biggest mistake of his life."

"You do not have to resort to violence to stop Spock from making a mistake. You are a rational human being, you can talk to him rationally."

"Oh, like you just did? Why then did you come in here so upset?"

"I was not upset," Saerk said affronted.

"That Boy!" Amanda mimicked.

"Amanda!" Sarek warned.

"Sarek, please. Let me handle Spock this time. I promise, if I fail, you can spank me." She kissed his cheek and darted out of their room before he could stop her. And before she could see the astonished look on his face.


	21. Chapter 21- Best Laid Plans

Best Laid Plans

Spock was all but determined to release Nyota from their bond and he was preparing to visit her and let her know she was under no obligation to remain on Vulcan any longer or perform any further duties as his bride when he was visited by his grandmother.

Spock was dressed formally in traditional Vulcan clothing of a long tunic and loose-fitting trousers made of light breathable material suitable for the hot climate. T'Pau however, was dressed in her usual heavy garments made for a traditional clan matriarch. She dressed in her official costume whenever she was on official matriarch business, such as sanctifying a newly bonded pair. T'pau was a traditionalist at heart even though she had been a rebel in her youth. She often said with age comes wisdom if not logic.

Spock was not surprised to see her. He should have guessed that Sarek might tell his grandmother of his plans. Sarek and T'Pau did not exactly see eye to eye on many subjects, but one thing they both agreed upon was the well being of Spock even if Spock didn't see it that way.

"Spockam, I will speak with thee."

Since T'pau had used the informal version of his name he felt no obligation to call her by her title.

"Grandmother, you honor me with your visit."

"I am not here to honor you. I am here to verify you have bonded successfully."

"I am quite healed and over the fever," Spock assured her.

"Nevertheless, I will verify it as Matriarch."

"Shouldn't Mother verify it?"

T'Pau scoffed. "She is attending thy wife, and T'Amanda has no psi ability, she cannot verify a bond as you well know."

Spock did know but he was hoping to avoid this confrontation. And at the sound of the word wife coming from T'pau's lips, Spock felt an unfamiliar pang of emotion. He had a wife, even if it was just temporary. He never thought he would ever hear those words and he wished he could have that moment preserved forever.

"Come," T'Pau said and she took a seat in the only chair in the room. Spock knew his role and he knelt at her feet.

T'Pau looked at his face a long time. What was she looking for Spock wondered? What would she find?

Finally, she touched his psi points and though he was tempted to block her and put up his shields he knew it was pointless, disobedience was not tolerated, and besides, she was a much stronger telepath than he was. Resistance was futile.

Spock didn't know what she was searching for, he imagined the exam would take only a moment but she probed his mind ever deeper and deeper. She explored memories that had nothing to do with his bond to Nyota. She searched memories of things that only he knew of, things he had done that he wished to forget. Spock wanted to shove her out of his mind when T'Pau touched on his more intimate moments but he couldn't.

Finally, when he didn't think he could stand it any longer she withdrew. Spock collapsed back on is heels breathing heavily.

What had T'Pau done to him? He was certain that was no ordinary meld to check for a proper marital bond.

"You are not whole," she said finally when he caught his breath and looked at her with angry eyes.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Thee are not whole. There is a piece of you missing."

"T'Pau I do not understand what you speak of."

"Do you not? Thee have lost a piece of your Katra boy."

"That is not possible." Spock protested.

"Do not speak of what you do not know. I tell you that it is so. I would like to know how you came to be missing such a thing?"

"I do not know that I am missing anything."

"Vulcans do not lie."

"And I do not lie to you, Grandmother, I would not do so."

"And yet you are withholding the truth."

"What truth? What did you see in my mind? That was no ordinary meld."

"I sought the truth and I found it. You are incomplete. A piece of your soul has taken up residence elsewhere. And what is more, I know where and so do you."

"I swear to you I know not what you speak of."

"Spock, thee are a powerful telepath, you possess many gifts, as did Sybok. You can see and do what many Vulcans cannot. But with great power comes great risk. You have crossed a barrier that should never be crossed."

"What do you mean? What have I done?"

"Thy wife, Nyota Uhura, you have infected her."

"Infected?" Spock said horrified.

"Indeed. And it is not a recent phenomenon, it is well and deeply rooted within her mind. Everywhere I look in her mind I see you looking back at me. I dared not test it during your Time, but now that the Time has passed, I sense your bond even more. Spockam, you must know that you cannot live without your Katra?"

"Then how do I live now?"

"You live because you are stubborn and thy wife is stubborn, your bond sustains you both."

"What does it mean?"

"It means that your bond is permanent. I cannot sever it and I cannot restore to you that which thy wife possesses. Your Katra will not allow itself to be removed from your bondmate because it would harm her. And she will not allow the bond to be severed because it would harm you."

"How do you know this?"

"I know because I have tried once before and failed."

* * *

Amanda arrived at Spock's room just as T'Pau was leaving.

"Mother, I didn't know you were visiting."

"I must perform the duties of Matriarch as you cannot."

"Oh, yes, I had forgotten. I'm sorry you had to perform some of my duties Mother. I was just coming to check on Spock myself. I've already spoken to Nyota and she is coping quite well."

"That is to be expected of the bond mate of S'chn T'gai Spock. I will speak to her now."

"Oh, well..." Amanda wanted to be there when T'Pau spoke to Nyota but she needed to get to Spock before he made up his mind and ruined his life.

"Mother, you've already gone through so much trouble. Wouldn't you like to rest before visiting Nyota, and once I am done here I will accompany you to her."

"That is not necessary, I will conduct my duties and depart. There is no reason to prolong this visit and I do not require your assistance to speak to my new granddaughter."

Yeah, but I want her to remain your granddaughter, Amanda thought. She didn't want T'Pau to scare the girl away.

"Mother, Please just let me speak to Spock and then-."

"Kroyka. You have your duties to perform and I have mine. Speake to your son." T'Pau looked down at the belt in Amanda's hand and Amanda quickly tried to hide it behind her back.

T'Pau shook her head and walked away, thumping her cane with every step.

This day just keeps getting better and better Amanda thought as she entered Spock's room. The wind had now been knocked out of her sails and she wasn't keen on spanking him anymore. Still, she'd brought the prop and she was going to commit to it.

Spock as seated on the floor where T'Pau left him and he looked a bit dazed. Thanks, T'Pau, you didn't even leave me anything to beat.

"Spock, what's wrong?" she asked as she approached him. "You look as if you've seen a ghost."

"Ghosts do not exist mother."

"I don't know, T'Pau is old enough to be one."

Spock did not respond to her little joke. He should have at least been annoyed by her attempt at humor.

"Spock, I must speak to you on a matter of grave importance." He ignored her little pun too.

"Mother, I do not wish to speak at this time. I apologize." He dismissed her.

"No, it must be now. I'm sorry that whatever T'Pau did has upset you but you've upset me."

Spock looked up at his mother.

"In what way have I upset you, mother?"

"You told your father you intend to divorce Nyota, to terminate your bond."

Spock sighed and stood up. "Yes, mother, I did express my intent to release Nyota from her obligation to me. However, I have rethought my position."

"Is that so? Because of something T'Pau said?"

"Yes, and also Father."

"Oh." Well, now Amanda felt like crap. Sarek and T'Pau had taken care of the problem and she didn't even get a chance to spank Spock, or at least threaten him with the belt. She sat down in the chair T'pau had used.

"Good." she laughed. "I came here to beat some sense into you." She waved the belt in front of him. "I was going to explain to you logically why you and Nyota belong together while I tanned your hide."

Spock did smile at the thought of his little mother trying to spank him.

"And Sarek allowed this?"

"Sarek is not the boss of me." She said in a huff.

Spock raised his brow. "Indeed Mother?"

"Indeed Son. I think you do need a good talking to about marriage. You better learn right now who the real boss is in any marriage."

"And who is that?"

"The wife. I've never met a man who hasn't told me so himself."

"And why would a marriage need a boss?"

"Marriage doesn't require a boss. It's just an expression. Marriage needs cooperation and mutual respect. Your father does not boss me nor do I boss him. Believe it or not, we agree on most things, except when it comes to you. I wanted to spank you, he wanted me to talk to you."

"And I see you prevailed?"

"Did I? It seems that T'Pau has already put out the fire so now I'll have to slink back to your father and apologize to him."

Amanda whispered to Spock. "I threatened to spank him," and then she burst into a peal of giggles.

"Mother!"

"Spock! You sound just like Sarek. I wasn't really going to spank him. I wasn't going to spank you either. You know how much I regret what happened on the Enterprise."

"I regret it too Mother. I should have complied when you asked me to."

"No, you were doing your duty. I was being emotional, as usual."

"That is expected for a human."

"I suppose. I'm still sorry I slapped you and I will never do it again, I hope you know that? As your father says, violence is illogical and solves nothing."

"And yet you are here to spank me?"

"Well, I'm human and illogical." She slapped the belt against her thigh. "It was mostly for show anyway. Mostly."

"Mother, why are you really here?"

"I was going to talk you out of making a huge mistake by divorcing Nyota, but you say you've changed your mind?"

"Yes, for now."

"Spock. Why would you even consider such a thing? Do you want to die? Is that it? Are you so miserable that you'd just let yourself die rather than be married to Nyota?"

"No mother I do not wish to die and I am not miserable." Well, he was but it was his own doing.

"Then why? Why would you release Nyota from the bond? Do you dislike her?"

"I like Nyota," Spock said quietly and Amanda could practically feel the emotion rolling off of him. He was miserable as only a man in love could be. Poor thing.

"Spock. What's wrong? Why are you looking as if someone just killed your sehlat?"

"Mother, I may like Nyota but that does not mean she likes me."

"Nonsense. She loves you." Amanda said dismissing him.

"Mother, how can you say such a thing. Nyota does not love me."

"Boy, you are blind, aren't you? Do you think a woman just marries a man she doesn't love?"

"It does happen every day here Mother."

"Sure here. But human women have choices, we don't have to settle for anything less than what we want."

"She married me to save my life. She had no choice."

"No, she married you because she cares for you and didn't want you to die. She could have said no at any time. Hell, she could have gotten out of bed today and called Starfleet to have you arrested. She could be back on the Enterprise right now plotting her revenge. But she's still here, reading the clan histories."

Spock looked up. "She is? Why?"

"Because I asked her to stay. Because I asked her to give you a chance to prove you belong together. I told her that if she gave you a chance you would make her a good husband, did I lie?"

Spock was flabbergasted. His mother had convinced Nyota to not only remain on the planet but to remain married to him?

"No Mother, Vulcans do not lie."

"That's right. Do not make a liar of me. Nyota cares a great deal for you. She's right there on the cusp of falling madly deeply in love with you." Spock gave Amanda a skeptical look.

"Don't give me that look. I know what I am talking about. I love your Father like mad despite all his flaws, of which there are many. But I also know deep down there is no man in the galaxy I'd rather be with. I gave up everything to be with Sarek. I know what Nyota is going through. But Sarek was worth it. Having you was worth it. Now show Nyota that you are worth it, because you are." She stood and patted him on the shoulder and then playfully swatted his backside with her belt.

"I always wanted to do that," She teased. "But don't tell your Father. And Spock..."

"Yes, Mother?"

"Do not make me have to really tan your hide. Hold on to your wife."

"You are the second woman to threaten me thusly," Spock said.

"Ooh really, who was the first?"

"Actually, it was Nyota, in a manner of speaking."

"See, we Earth girls only threaten a man if we really care about him. Now I have to go back to your Father and take my punishment. I told him if I failed with you he could spank me."

Spock gasped in shock. "Mother!" Why would his mother tell him these things?

"Don't be so surprised. Your father and I still have a sex life."

"Mother Please!"

"Oh, Spock don't be such a prude. You're married now. Adults have sex. Get used to it. And you'd better if you want to keep that pretty little wife of yours happy. I told her that your father gave you 'the talk' already. Was I wrong? Do you need me to explain the birds and the bees to you?"

"Mother! I know all I need to know on that subject. Thank you."

"Well if you ever have any questions do not hesitate to ask me."

"I can assure you if I should ever have any questions about sex I will not ask you," Spock said.

"Amanda reached up on her toes and kissed him on his chin. "Spock, you're blushing. It's so cute. If you can't talk to your mama about sex then who can you talk to?"

"Anyone and everyone else."

Amanda laughed. "I love you, sweetheart. You're a good man. Show Nyota this side of you, the sweet, cute, innocent side and you'll have her eating out of your hands."

"Why would I want Nyota to eat out of my hands?"

"See, I think we really need to have that sex talk..."

"Mother!"


	22. Chapter 22 - Spock's Fate

**Spock's Fate**

Captain Kirk beamed back aboard the Enterprise and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Welcome aboard Captain, it's good to have you back," Mr. Scott greeted him from behind the transporter console.

"Thank you, Scotty, its good to be home."

"I bet it is, how did you enjoy your shore leave?"

"Scotty, let's just say I enjoy shore leave as much as the next man, but Vulcan is no pleasure planet like Argelius. The air was thin, hot, and dry. And I felt like I'd gained 50 pounds just trying to walk around. Don't ever tell Mr. Spock I said this but I'm beginning to think he really is the devil. Being on Vulcan was only slightly better than being in hell."

"Aye Capt., my lips are sealed," Scotty promised.

"Good man Scotty," Kirk said as he slapped Mr. Scott on the shoulder. "I'll be in my ready room on a conference call with Starfleet Command. If anybody needs me, tell them to go... to Vulcan."

* * *

Admiral Komack and Commodore Stone representing Starfleet, along with the Vulcan representative for the Federation, Ambassador Sarek were awaiting Kirk to begin negotiations for the Enterprises' release from Vulcan space. And they were also to discuss the most important issue, how to deal with Commander Spock.

Before they could even get through the opening pleasantries Komack was on the offensive. He demanded Ambassador Sarek recuse himself from the meeting on the grounds that he was personally involved.

"Gentlemen, I represent the Vulcan council which speaks for the Vulcan people and the Federation. My personal connection to the accused bears no weight on the instructions given to me by the council. If Starfleet would prefer another representative it can be arranged, however, it will take precisely 4.75 Earth hours to brief my replacement, postponing the conference further."

"I'm sure we don't want to put the Vulcan people or the Federation through further inconvenience by delaying this conference," Commodore Stone said.

"Admiral Komack, do you believe the esteemed Ambassador Sarek would purposefully misrepresent the Vulcan or the Federation?"

"No I don't believe he would," Komack was forced to concede the point, however, he wanted his objections kept on the record. Komack was also displeased that the Vulcan's were representing the Federation in this matter. T'Pau was head of the Vulcan council and of course, she was Spock's and Sarek's clan Matriarch and a blood relative. He wanted it noted that he felt a neutral party should represent the Federation's interests.

Komack's objections were duly noted, however, there was no getting around the Vulcan council. Vulcan was a founding member of the Federation, and Starfleet answered to the Federation. Sarek relayed the news that the council had considered holding the Enterprise and her crew in orbit until such time as the offending party, Spock, could be brought before them. They would then determine Spock's responsibility for breaking Federation law. Once Vulcan was done with him he would be remanded to Starfleet for further inquiry.

Komack protested that as well, demanding Spock be handed over immediately, but Kirk and stone advise him that they could not go against the Federation treaty with Vulcan. The Vulcans still had the right to prosecute Spock for his crimes there first, and then Starfleet would get their chance. Now, Starfleet could try taking Spock without the approval of the Vulcan council but Commodore Stone and Captin Kirk did not advise Komack to push his luck.

Komack was outraged.

"I demand Vulcan turn Commander Spock over to Starfleet to answer for his crimes! He's a Starfleet officer."

"Commander Spock is indeed a Starfleet officer." Sarek agreed. "He is also the son of a diplomat and could choose to invoke diplomatic immunity. And he is a Vulcan citizen and subject to Vulcan rule of law. He has committed no crime against Vulcan."

"No Crime? He kidnapped a fellow Starfleet officer, improperly commandeered a Starfleet shuttle, and forced the Enterprise to alter course in pursuit. He ought to be clapped in irons and court-martialed immediately!"

"Kidnapping of a Starfleet officer is a serious accusation and would indeed be a Starfleet matter, however, a Vulcan citizen exercising his right to take his wife home for medical leave is a Federation concern if it is a concern at all," Sarek said cooly.

"Wife? Spock and Uhura were not married when he forced her off the enterprise." Komack spat out.

"Per Vulcan law and tradition, Commander Spock and Lieutenant Uhura were indeed considered married. They shared a premarital bond which binds a couple legally until such time as they join in an official ceremony. It may be considered a binding contract much like a betrothal on Earth."

"Ambassador Sarek," Stone said, "Starfleet will, of course, abide by whatever the Vulcan council decides. In the meantime when can we expect the release of the Enterprise?"

"The Enterprise is free to depart at any time, however, Vulcan requires the presence of Commander Spock and Lieutenant Uhura on the planet for a short time longer. There is to be a formal hearing, and our healers have yet to clear them medically. I predict it will take no longer than four solar days before they are remanded into Starfleet custody," Sarek said.

"And now gentlemen, if there is no further business to discuss I will leave you. Live long and prosper." The screen went dark replacing Sarek's image.

Komack was furious. "That arrogant Bastard!" he said as soon as Sarek departed the meeting. "Those bloody Vulcans think they are in charge of the Federation. It's about time someone took them down a peg or two."

"Admiral Komak," Stone admonished, "Please remember our precarious position. The Vulcans have security treaties with some of the more valuable planets in the quadrant. We need their continued cooperation. If they decide to vote against Earth's interests so will their allies and the other member planets who's proxy they hold. We have to tread carefully, we can't afford to alienate them over something so trivial."

"Trivial? Stone, I see you're taking your new role as liaison to the Federation to heart, just don't forget your first loyalty should always be to the service. Komack out."

When the conference ended, Captain Kirk and Commodore Stone were left alone on the line.

"Captain Kirk, it is good to see you again, although once again under unfortunate circumstances." Stone said.

"Yes, Commodore. I hadn't heard of your new assignment. Congratulations." Kirk said.

"Thank you, Jim. I don't envy your position. I know you're personal friends with Spock and he's in a heap of trouble. Komack is a part of a vocal minority who don't like the Vulcan interference in Federation business. As the founding and most influential member, some feel Vulcan has too much sway with a large faction of smaller federation planets. Ambassador Sarek doesn't just speak for Vulcan, he also speaks for those other planets in his sector of space. The federation needs those member planets' continued cooperation including Coridan which has a large cache of Dilithium and they just discovered a vein of Pergium."

"I see," Kirk said still reeling from the explosive meeting.

"Jim, we cannot afford to anger the Vulcans, they might claim they have no emotions and use pure logic," Stone says, "but their history proves otherwise."

"Commodore Stone, unfortunately, I have to agree with you. I don't think the Vulcans are willing to sacrifice Mr. Spock to the altar of Starfleet. I think they just tolerate him being with us, but I get the feeling sooner or later they are going to recall him home."

"I concur. Spock comes from a long line of Vulcan's most influential leaders. I'm surprised he was able to fly under the radar for as long as he has. Now that his connections to Sarek and T'pau are known, he'll be a target for people like Komack who want their pound of flesh from Vulcan. I know he's your friend, I hope you'll have his back in the days to come. There's a storm brewing and anyone connected to Spock is liable to be caught up in it."

"Thank you for the warning Commodore. Yes, Spock is my friend. I just wish he wouldn't go off half-cocked on his own. If he had come to me with his illness we could have arranged for him to have medical leave and avoided all of this mess."

"Jim some things are unavoidable. If it wasn't this incident it would have been something else. He has a target on his back, that's his reality from now on. He'll be forced out of the service sooner or later. He's becoming a legend and you know what we do to legends. We almost did it to you."

Commodore Stone was referring to the incident with Lieutenant Finney. Kirk was almost grounded for his supposed murder of the man but Finney was very much alive. It didn't stop Starfleet from pulling out all the stops in trying to smack Kirk down for the good of the Corp. Stone was right. Spocks time was coming.

"Commodore, how long can the Enterprise remain in Vulcan space?"

"I can get you a few more days, maybe two, three at the most and then you'll have to leave your first officer to his fate."

"Understood."

"Good luck Captain. You're going to need it. Stone out."


	23. Chapter 23- Aye Aye Captain!

**Aye Aye Captain**

Kirk's next order of business was to visit Mr. Spock shortly after his meeting with Starfleet command. He wasn't pleased to return to the surface but he was happy to know that his friend had made it through his illness and was on the mend.

Though Spock looked fully recovered physically, his mental state was another matter.

"Mister Spock, how are you fairing?"

"I am quite recovered, Captain."

"Are you sure you're alright? You look as if you've lost your best friend."

"Have I?" Spock asked looking at Kirk seriously.

"Spock," Kirk said sitting down with Spock. "Of course, you haven't, why would you even question it?"

"I have tested your patience quite a bit lately."

"Well, I'm sure I've tested yours plenty of times. I'm not a fairweather friend, I'm in this for the long haul."

"Thank you, Jim," Spock said repressing some small emotion.

"However, I was majorly inconvenienced by you."

"I apologize for the inconvenience."

"Don't bother. It was obviously not your choosing. I do wonder why you insist on going through these kinds of things alone? Spock, why didn't you come to me or Bones to let us know that this fever had returned?"

"I did not realize it myself until it was already upon me and by that point, logic had escaped me."

"McCoy thinks this relapse happened so quickly because of the drugs he administered to speed up your metabolism."

"Does he believe it is a permanent condition? Will the fever return again shortly?

"He doesn't know. He's working with your healers and running tests. It could just be a result of your half human nature, or it could be a consequence of not letting the fever run its natural course the first time around. If you recall it ended rather abruptly after you thought you'd killed me. According to Bones, all theories are on the table."

"So where does that leave me?"

"I'm afraid I have no answers for you about your health. You'll have to consult with Bones and your Vulcan medical advisors. However, I do have news from Starfleet and the Federation."

"What is it, captain?"

"Starfleet has been ordered by the Federation to stand down on this issue until the matter is settled. Vulcan is representing the Federation and will conduct an inquiry to determine if you've broken any Federation laws. Starfleet will have to wait to get their hands on you."

"I see."

"I don't know if you understand the scope of the crimes you've committed. Starfleet, Admiral Komack in particular, but also a few anti-Vulcan agitators want your head on a platter."

"I understand Captain."

"Is that all you have to say for yourself?"

"There is nothing else to say. As you say, I have committed a number of offenses and I will have to answer for them."

"Spock this could end your career."

"I understand, Captain. I am uncertain what you want me to say."

"I want you to say that you're going to fight for yourself, that you are not going to let this ruin your career. Commodore Stone advised me that this has been brewing far longer than we would have suspected. He says since it was revealed that Sarek is your father that you've had a target on your back from the anti-Vulcan factions.

"Indeed?"

"Yes, you don't seem to be surprised."

"It did seem inevitable, that is in part why I did not wish to disclose the association."

"So you already knew about the anti-Vulcan sentiment in Starfleet?"

"Of course captain. I am the only Vulcan serving as first officer in the fleet. Vulcans in the service are a rare breed. When I went to the academy I was always either the only Vulcan or one of a few in my classes. And I was not always treated well."

"I'm sorry to hear that Spock. I can't imagine how difficult it must have been for you, being alone and so far from home and everything you'd ever known and then being singled out just for being different. You must have felt like a fish out of water."

"Fish out of water?"

"Yeah, or in your case perhaps a sehlat in the sea? Out of your natural element?"

"Yes. I did try to fit in. I explored my human nature, I allowed myself some emotional responses. However, it proved too difficult to balance. My fellow cadets did not exactly appreciate my attempts at humor," Spock says wryly remembering his attempts at jokes which were always awkward and upon reflection poorly executed.

"I think I'd like to have seen that; you joking, smiling, emoting."

"I believe you have seen quite enough of my emoting," Spock countered.

"Well, I'd like to see you when you're not flying off the handle in anger."

"Like on Omicron Ceti three?"

"No not like that either, you were intoxicated, you were not yourself."

"I was intoxicated but it was me."

"No. I don't believe that was you. You were insubordinate. Everyone was, we were all not ourselves. So I still have yet to see a happy Spock who isn't telling me to bugger off," Jim joked.

"I do not know if I can fulfill that wish."

"Why not?"

"Happiness is a human emotion."

"You're part human, and that isn't an insult Mr. Spock. You are what you are. It is only logical that you should be able to experience happiness without spores or a fever. It is simply up to you to allow it."

"Captain, do you know what Vulcans fear most?"

"I was not aware that Vulcans fear anything"

"We do fear, it is a natural instinct of every sentient being."

"Then what is it that you fear most?"

"The loss of control. We fear having our emotions unleashed without being able to reign them back in."

"For you Mr. Spock I believe that is a moot fear. I've seen you let slip a smile or a laugh, I've seen when you've become confused, and I've seen your anger. But I've never seen you lose control completely except under extreme circumstances beyond your control. And I'll tell you something else. I've seen Vulcans lose they're so-called cool."

"Indeed?" Spock said in disbelief.

"Yes indeed and do you want to know who?"

"Who Captain?"

"Sarek."

Spock was skeptical. "Captain, I highly doubt that you have seen Sarek lose control of his emotions. Not even when he was ill aboard the enterprise. It would not be an agreeable experience."

"Nevertheless, I've seen him when he didn't look all that cool, calm and in control. He actually had an altercation with the ambassador Gav as you recall. I probably would not have recognized it if I didn't know you so well and know the signs. He was annoyed with Gav. Just as you get annoyed with me sometimes," Jim joked.

"I do not-"

"Spock, don't deny it, Vulcans do not lie remember? Let's keep it that way."

"But Captain-" Spock protested.

"Spock, you're the best man I know and the best friend I've ever had I'm not going to let you fight this alone. You have my word on that."

"Thank you, captain."

"Now that we've got that out of the way, how are you really? You're a married man now you know."

"I am aware."

"You don't sound happy about it."

Spock quirked his brow at the silliness of the statement.

"Well, you know what I mean, you don't seem agreeable," Kirk corrected.

"It is of no consequence how agreeable I may be to the situation. Miss Uhura will be very disagreeable I am sure."

"Are you? I've spoken to the lady in question and she seemed just fine."

Spock truly did value Jim Kirk as his friend and as a first-class Captain, however, as a judge of women, he left a lot to be desired. Spock doubted very much that Uhura was 'just fine'. and he told the captain as much.

"Captain, I highly doubt that miss Uhura is just fine with being taken from the Enterprise and brought to Vulcan without her consent where she was all but forced to marry me."

"Well if you put it that way, no she would not be ok. But I tell you she is taking it quite well considering. Ask Bones when he comes by later. He had a long visit with her while I just popped my head in to say hello. But Spock, whether she is ok with everything or not will be up to you."

"How do you mean?"

"Uhura agreed to bond with you to save your life. I hope you don't take that life for granted. She didn't save you just to see you sacrifice yourself to Starfleet and the federation. Make that sacrifice count, make this marriage work."

"I will try Captain."

"Do not try, just do. Uhura is a good woman, she deserves a good husband, one I know you can be."

"Thank you, captain, but the question remains does Miss Uhura want a husband. Does she want to be married to me?"

"Why don't you ask the lady herself?"

"I intend to, however, it will be... difficult."

"Look, Spock, I can't lie and say I'd like to be in your shoes right now. I'd rather go toe to toe with another Gorn than have to face Uhura after what has happened. But if anyone can pull this off it's you. Besides she likes you, she would not have gone through with all of this if she didn't."

"She had no choice, she felt she had to save my life."

"She had the same choice I did when I chose to accept T'Pring's challenge. You're my friend and I was determined to save you. I'm certain Uhura felt the same way. We care about you and we aren't about to lose you. Think about that."

"I will consider it."

Kirk smiled. "You've said that to me once before, at least your counterpart in the mirror universe did."

"He did? What was he considering?"

"Mutiny. He was very much like you in that regard," Kirk teased.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Mr. Spock, how many times have you commandeered the Enterprise?"

"I have never mutined against you, sir," Spock said affronted.

"What do you call the time you took Pike to Talos IV? You kidnapped him too by the way. Or the time you changed course to travel to Vulcan for your first wedding? Or-"

"Those incidents were not acts of mutiny. I was merely doing the logical thing to save Captain Pike and myself-"

"Call it whatever you like Spock but it must stop. You can't keep going off half-cocked kidnapping people and commandeering ships. Bones and I are your friends, you are supposed to confide in us. Uhura too. We've already demonstrated that we would ride or die for you. We sacrificed our lives because we believe in you. Can't you extend us the same courtesy? Believe in us."

"I do, I will."

"Good, because you are going to need us in the coming weeks. It will be up to me, McCoy, and Uhura to keep you out of a penal colony. So if you know what's good for you, you better be nice to your wife."

"I am always 'nice' to Nyota."

"No, you're not. You're always logical. That ain't gonna cut it. A woman needs nice. She needs tender loving care. Now I know you are a Vulcan but I also know how caring and tender you can be. Seeing what you did for Pike let me know that you would do the same thing for me or Bones or anyone that you cared for. You're loyal to a fault. And that's what women want. A man they can depend on when everything else is lost. Uhura needs a man who can catch her whenever she falls, a man who has her back even when she thinks she's covering her own rear. She needs a man like you."

"Captain-"

"Don't argue Mr. Spock. All I want to hear is 'Aye Captain' when I give you a command." Kirk said as he headed for the door. "Take care of your wife, that's an order," he threw over his shoulder.

"Aye Captain," Spock said to Kirks retreating back.


	24. Chapter 24 - For the Family

**For the Family**

"My Lady?"

"Yes, T'Rel?" Amanda said looking up from her workstation.

"T'Pau is here to see you."

"T'Pau? Whatever for?" Amanda thought aloud rising from behind her desk.

"I do not know," T'Rel said quietly looking down. In all the years she had lived and worked with Amanda, T'Rel had never lost her cool Vulcan facade and never batted an eye at any of Amanda's idiosyncrasies. However today T'Rel was not standing there with her usual confidence. Today she looked...distressed. She knew something and she wasn't sharing with Amanda.

"I'm here to talk about the arrangements for the reception," T'Pau said sidestepping around T'Rel and barging her way into Amanda's office.

"T'Pau, Mother! Um, what arrangements? What reception? There's nothing on my calendar." Amanda rushed to greet her mother in law. She took T'Pau by the arm and led her further into the room while she racked her brain trying to recall a reception. Was that it? Had T'Rel finally slipped up and made a mistake? Had she forgotten to tell Amanda about this reception?

"The reception to welcome Spockam and Nyota Uhura into bondage."

Amanda had an odd sense of humor and she almost slipped up and giggled when T'Pau called their marriage bond 'bondage'. But this was no laughing matter.

"We can't have a reception, its too soon. They're barely bonded a week and Nyota is still trying to return to the Enterprise."

"Calm thyself, child," T'Pau said as she walked to the comfortable chair by Amanda's desk and settled herself down like royalty. "Come, we have much work to discuss. You may leave," she said over her shoulder to T'Rel.

Amanda looked at T'Rel and nodded to dismiss her and then went to her desk chair. She was caught totally off guard by this visit. Why, oh why would T'Pau think they were having a reception?

"Mother. I'm a bit confused..."

T'Pau raised that dark brow that all Vulcans seemed to employ to express so much emotion. "I mean, I was not aware of any reception plans. Did Sarek say something to you? Where did you get the idea that we were having a reception?"

"I do not need to get ideas. It is Vulcan tradition. Spock has brought a wife into the family...finally," she said stressing that last word. "It is only logical that we hold the ceremony before Spock and his bride depart since he rarely visits his home."

"Well, yes, I understand that it is a tradition. However, this is an unconventional bonding, one Nyota has yet to adjust to. I am not sure it is wise to hold a reception when we are not even sure that they will stay bonded."

"They are bonded and will remain so."

"How can you be sure? I mean I hope they can work out their differences but-"

"Spock has made it so." T'Pau cut her off. "He has bonded in a manner that cannot be undone without great risk."

"What are you saying? What has Spock done now?" Amanda rubbed her forehead, wondering what else that boy had gotten himself into.

"He has imparted his Katra onto the girl."

"What!" Amanda lept out of her seat. "How? Why? Mother none of this makes any sense. His Katra?!" This was all too much for Amanda. Would the shocks never cease?

T'Pau stared at Amanda calmly until she resumed her seat. "The child is impulsive. He has yet to master his emotions. Perhaps he never will. But that is of no consequence. He is bonded to Nyota Uhura of Terra and he will remain so. For as long as she has this part of him, he will not accept any other bondmate. Without her, he will die in the fever."

"Oh my God!" Amanda knew how much that expression annoyed Vulcans, but right now she didn't care. Why couldn't anything ever work out the way it supposed to for Spock? "Mother. How do you know this? How did all of this happen?"

"Ask thy son. I am not here to discuss his wayward katra. I am here to discuss the reception."

"Why do you keep insisting on a reception? Mother, you just dropped a bombshell on me. Does Sarek know about Spock's Katra? He never said a word to me about any of this."

"I have not told Sarek. You may tell him if Spock has not told his father."

"What are we going to do?" Amand asked on the verge of panic. Spocks Katra!

"We are going to plan the reception and introduce Spock and his bride to their place in the clan. Now, let us get to work."

"I can't. This is insane. We need to figure out how to help Spock and Nyota."

"We are helping. They are bonded. Tradition dictates we hold the reception announcing their bond formally to the clan. Do what you want after that."

T'pau didn't seem to understand the gravity of what she had just told Amanda, or if she did, she didn't seem overly concerned. Of course, she wasn't concerned, that would be illogical. Amanda was having an emotional response. She was being illogical. Un-Vulcan.

"Mother, I apologize for my outburst. But I still believe we should hold off on this reception."

"No. It must be done now. Their bond must be acknowledged by the clan. Spock will someday take his place as our head and he must have a bondmate. He has postponed it long enough."

"Mother you know that is not his fault. The Time comes when the Time comes. He could not bond before the fever struck."

"Irrevelent. Suppose his Fever never occurred? Spock would have been content to serve on that ship indefinitely and forfeit his birthright. That won't happen now. I will not allow it. They will be presented to the clan and the council. Thou will assist in the preparations so that Spock's human bride knows her role and what is expected of her. Thee may invite their human friends if you wish. In fact, I prefer that they attend. Spock and his bride must stand together, united not only to Vulcan but also to the Federation and Starfleet by extension. That is imperative."

Amanda deflated at T'Pau's words. The Federation and Starfleet. That was the real reason T'Pau was doing this.

"T'Pau, I thought the council had smoothed things over with Starfleet?"

"There are those in Starfleet that even the Federation cannot sway. They would prefer to see Spock punished. Spock and his bondmate must stand together. They will face many challenges in the coming days, beginning with the reception."

"Alright, I understand." And Amanda did understand. Things had not been easy when she married Sarek either. There were those both on Vulcan and in the Federation who would have liked nothing better than for their bond to fail. And apparently, things had not changed since those days; only now they were after Spock and Nyota.

"Mother, we can't let those agitators get their hands on Spock. I just have to figure out a way to talk them both into this. It won't be easy, they're both so stubborn," Amanda said in frustration recalling her previous conversations with Nyota and Spock.

T'Pau looked askance at that declaration but said nothing.

"Oh, Mother, will things ever get easier for him?" Amanda sighed.

"No, my child." T'Pau answered, "Never."

/*-/*-/

T'Pau's command was easier said than done. How was Amanda going to convince Nyota to go along with a wedding reception when she didn't even want to be married in the first place? The girl was already chomping at the bit to be medically cleared so she could return to the Enterprise. The healers found no issues and Amanda was sure Dr. McCoy would clear her as well, so it was just a matter of time before she was gone.

And Amanda had to be the one to tell her she couldn't leave. Maybe she should get Sarek to deliver the news? He would just tell the girl she had one more duty to perform for Spock and family. And what was Nyota going to do? Stand up to the big bad Vulcan Ambassador? As much as Amanda would love to see that confrontation, she couldn't do it to Nyota. After all, Nyota had agreed to so much already, she didn't deserve to have Sarek sicked on her.

So it was all up to Amanda, Vulcan clan matriarch.

* * *

Uhura answered the knock at her door with irritation. She was emotionally and physically drained and all she wanted to do was rest, on the Enterprise. Doctor McCoy had promised to bring her a uniform but he hadn't come back yet. This had better be him at her door.

"Enter," she bade whoever dared disturb her.

And it was Miss Amanda. Great! Uhura gave her what she hoped was a discouraging look as she peeped over the book she was still reading.

"Nyota, I'm glad I caught you before you... um... returned to the Enterprise. How are you feeling, are you up for a little tour?"

"Actually, Miss Amanda, I'm still tired and sor- um stiff. If its all the same to you I'd like to wait for Doctor McCoy to return with my uniform so I can go home."

"Oh," Amanda said at a bit of a loss. "Uh... well about that..." She said while standing at the edge of Uhura's bed.

"What now?" Uhura cut right to the chase.

"Well, T'Pau has arranged for a little celebration to welcome you to the family..."

"What!?"

"You see, it is a Vulcan tradition-"

"No."

"Nyota, I understand your feelings-"

"No, you don't! You can't understand how I feel if you can stand there and believe I would agree to a party to celebrate my marriage to Spock! A marriage I didn't even ask for, one where I wasn't even asked by the groom to marry me! Vulcan tradition? What about me? What about my traditions? First comes love, then engagement, then comes the wedding, and then the reception. Welcome me to the family? What about my family? Spock is here surrounded by his family and friends and what have I got? Where's my family?" Uhura cried.

Amanda sighed. She deserved that. Nyota was right to read her the riot act. She was asking for more and more and what had she given Nyota except for a promise that maybe someday Spock might love her? If Amanda was in the same position she would have told these Vulcans to stick it. Hell, she had told them to stick it quite a few times during her engagement to Sarek.

"Nyota, I apologize. I really do," Amanda said as she approached Uhura and attempted to comfort her.

"You are absolutely right to be angry. We Vulcans are acting like assholes, asking so much of you and offering nothing in return. You deserve so much better than what we've given you so far and I'm sorry to say I can't guarantee your future will be bright and sunny from here on out. That's is why T'pau has arranged this reception. I should have been straight with you from the beginning instead of trying to spin it."

"What are you talking about? Why is my future not bright and sunny? What's happened now?"

"Well, there was a meeting between Starfleet, the federation, and the Vulcan council. They were to decide Spock's fate, what charges he will have to answer to and what happens to him."

"So?"

"So, T'Pau managed to get the federation charges dropped. Spock is a Vulcan citizen and technically so are you, so long as the marriage is recognized by the council. And according to Vulcan law and tradition, Spock broke no laws. But Starfleet wasn't pleased. They still want Spock brought up on charges."

"And what has that to do with me?"

"Well, you are the primary victim and witness. If Spock is brought up on charges you would be the prosecution's star witness, unless of course you're legally married in which case you cannot be compelled to testify against your spouse."

"I see. And this wedding reception is supposed to do what exactly?"

"It is not technically a reception. It is more like a formal wedding ceremony for the clan. You and Spock would be introduced as a bonded pair before the entire clan and if they accept you, it's official. You're one of us."

"You make it sound like I've been recruited into a cult. And you said 'if'? Could they reject me?"

"Well technically, they could reject your bonding. It's rare but it has happened in the past when clans were constantly at war. The clan could reject the bride from another clan. But that won't happen to you. That is ancient history."

"But it could happen? What if it did?"

"As I said it is rare. Even an enemy bride is better than no bride at all. If the clan suspected you meant them harm, they would cast you and Spock out. But as I said that will not happen."

"So what does this ceremony entail?" Uhura asked letting her curiosity about all things Vulcan get the better of her good judgment.

"Well, like everything on Vulcan it's simple. You and Spock march in, you are presented to the Matriarch, T'Pau who you already know. She does a meld to check your bond and then accepts you. Then she presents you to the clan and announces your bond is strong. And then she says 'how do you welcome our new daughter'?"

"That's when the clan passes their judgment. That is the scary part I guess. You wait with bated breath while they examine you like you're a bug under a microscope. But then they approve and you drink and eat until dawn. It's one of the rare occasions where Vulcans let loose. Kind of."

"And its that simple? How do you know if you are rejected?"

"Well, of course, it didn't happen to me, but I was told the clansmen would turn their backs on us. And if that happened we had better run. Or fight. But Sarek and I didn't have to face that."

"What if only some clansmen turn their backs?" Uhura asked fascinated by the whole scene.

"Then they better have a good reason because they have to answer to the Matriarch. I guess if the split is 50-50 there would be a debate, or in ancient times a fight."

"Why is everything in Vulcan society fight or flight, life or death?"

"This is is a harsh planet, Nyota. In order to survive the people had to adopt these harsh ways. It is not logical now, but it was back then. It took very little for an entire clan to be wiped out. An enemy in the fold could spell disaster not just for the male but for everyone who depended on him. So the matriarch had to be very careful who she let into her family since the males would not be thinking with the right head during Pon Farr."

"So all I have to do is let the clan accept me and then I can go home?"

"Yes. I promise you can leave as soon as it's over if that is your wish."

"Why didn't Spock ask me?" Uhura hoped her disappointment didn't show.

"If he had would you have agreed?"

"No, probably not," She admitted.

"I'm sure he doesn't even know about this reception yet anyway. It was T'paus doing and she only just informed me. I'll have to convince Spock as well."

"Why would you need to convince him if this is a tradition?"

"I don't know if you realize it but Spock is not a traditional Vulcan. And he's as eager to leave Vulcan as you are. Vulcan hasn't been his home for a long time and I think he is unsure of himself while here. I wish it weren't so because I miss him like crazy but it is what it is."

"Amanda if you promise I can turn back into a pumpkin at midnight and return to the Enterprise I'll do it. Not for Spock but for the family."

"The carriage turns into the pumpkin dear, not Cinderella."

"You know what I meant. I'm not Cinderella and Spock is no Prince."


	25. Chapter 25 - You Don't Have to Go Home

**You Don't Have to Go Home But...**

Amanda has had it for the day. She trudged back to her rooms exhausted. Sarek was already there meditating in his usual spot. Normally she would not interrupt him tonight she needed a bit of his calm comfort.

She sat down next to him, crossed her legs, and began to practice the breathing techniques that he taught her when they first met. 40 years later and she was still not good at quieting her mind but at least they were together.

"What troubles you, my wife?" Sarek asked.

"Sarek I am tired. I am so tired of Spock and Nyota and this marriage and T'Pau and Starfleet. I am done."

"Amanda, I thought you were overjoyed to have Spock back home and to spend time with his new wife?"

"I was, I am, I would be under normal circumstances. I don't know anymore, Sarek I am exhausted. I love Spock and I like Nyota, but I can't force them together and believe me I've tried. This whole ordeal has been one giant headache and I can honestly say that I will be glad when it's over. I used to want a house full of children, remember? And now I just want them all to get out."

"Then you will soon have your wish, once the reception that T'Pau arranged has ended the council will grant them pardon. Nyota and Spock will be allowed to return to the Enterprise."

"Wonderful, because I already promised Nyota that she could leave the reception at the stroke of midnight."

"Why did you promise that when you did not know if you could deliver it."

"Sarek, believe me by hook or by crook she was leaving and we could do nothing to stop her."

"Indeed?"

"Yes. You know how determined we Earth women can be. I take it that Spock is aware of the impending reception if T'Pau has informed you?"

"Yes T'Pau informed me and I informed Spock. I was also informed of something else quite intriguing."

"Sarek, let's not play games just tell me what you know."

"I believe you know already, Spock and Nyota share his Katra."

"Oh yes, and I can't believe it. What are we going to do about that?" Amanda asked feeling even more exhausted.

"We, my wife, are going to do nothing. Spock and Nyota will have to learn to live with one another."

"But what does it mean Sarek? How can he live with a part of himself missing? I thought your Katra was akin to your soul?"

"Correct. He cannot."

"Then how? How is this possible? He seems just fine."

"Spock and Nyota have been joined by an ancient bond that cannot be broken. It is frowned upon to even attempt such a bond today. It is forbidden."

"Then how did he do it? Why? Did you question him?"

"I did. But he denies any knowledge of how he achieved it. However, he admits to practicing the ancient arts of mind reading even without formal training."

"Why would he do such a thing? He knows the risks, he knows how you feel about it. He knows about Sybok."

"He is your son."

"Don't blame me for this. He is stubborn, that is more your family's trait than mine."

Sarek stared at her.

"I mean it Sarek, he gets that from you and you know it. Besides, my family has no psy ability, this is all on you."

"There is no one to blame except Spock. He knows how dangerous a thing mind manipulation can be. He knows the consequences of delving too far."

"So this is not unheard of?"

"No, but it is rare and those who have attempted it in the past were not fortunate. Some were driven to madness." Sarek though of Sybok as well. Sybok also practiced that which he did not understand and now he was gone.

Amand could feel a shift in Sareks mood and noted the grim expression on his face. "Oh my goodness Sarek, will he be OK?"

Sarek sighed, "It is only a part of his Katra and he shares the bond with his wife. As long as she lives and is bonded to him I believe he shall remain sane at least."

"So many things can go wrong. Nyota could leave him. She could be killed in the line of duty. Oh Sarek," Amanda rested her head on his shoulder. "I asked T'Pau will anything ever be easy for Spock and she said 'never'. What do you believe?"

"I believe T'Pau is correct."

"Oh, Sarek," Amanda kissed him on the cheek and stood up. "I'm going to bed. I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow. It's a good thing I am a teacher because I have to teach Nyota how to be a proper Vulcan bride."

"That should prove entertaining as you have yet to master the skill yourself."

"For that remark, you can spend the night right there," Amand said as she went into her bathroom to prepare for bed.

Sarek thought he would also be very satisfied when Spock and Nyota and their friends departed. Only then would he be granted a moments peace and finally be able to enjoy his wife all to himself.


	26. Chapter 26 - When The Student is Ready

**When the Student is Ready**

The next day Uhura was finally up and ready to explore beyond the pleasant room that Amanda had stashed her away in, even if it was only exploring the rest of Spock's ancestral home. After taking a wrong turn or two, she stumbled upon the music room. It was in a cooler area of the massive stone structure but it did not boast air conditioning like her room did. As she ducked inside, she squealed in delight when she saw a Vulcan lute that looked like it was carved by an artist.

She sat on a stool and gently lifted it into her lap to study the fine piece. It was probably some priceless family heirloom she was ruining with her grubby human hands but she couldn't resist it. It was in tune and she started to play one of the songs that she and Spock had composed together when Amanda walked in with an armload of documents.

"How did you learn to play that? I didn't think there was a human alive that could?" Amanda exclaimed as she unloaded her files on a table.

"Spock. He's a good teacher," Uhura said as she settled the harp back into its stand.

"Spock taught you how to play the Vulcan harp? How? When?"

"I asked him to. Well, I practically forced him." Uhura confessed.

"I doubt that. Spock doesn't do anything he doesn't want to do."

"Well, I suspect he was just humoring me at first. He tried to warn me off. He said it was an extremely complicated instrument and told me there was no human capable of learning, which of course, just meant that I would be the fist," she said in fond remembrance.

"So you're who it was for?" Amanda said aloud thoughtfully.

"Who? What?" Uhura asked.

"Spock asked me to send him a harp a few years ago. He gave me the exact specifications, said it had to be just like his but scaled down a bit. I thought it strange at the time. I asked if he'd lost his harp but he said negative it was for a student. So that student was you?"

"I guess so, I am his only student."

"Vulcans rarely give gifts and when they do they attach a great deal of meaning to it. It must have been very important for Spock to send home to Vulcan for your harp. You must mean a lot to him."

"I suppose," Nyota said uncommitted.

"Well, don't let me interrupt, keep playing," Amanda encouraged.

"Is this one yours?" Uhura asked trying out the harp again. It was scaled smaller just like the one Spock had gifted to her.

"No dear, that belongs to T'Pau. I have no talent for the harp. Spock and his father have all the musical talent in the family."

"Oh, but you must have talent, Spock said you taught him piano?"

Amanda laughed. "Spock told you that? Well, I dabble with piano but I'm no virtuoso. I taught him what I knew when he was a baby but once he caught on he outpaced me and my tinkering. And now we have another musician in the family. I'm curious, how exactly did you become Spock's student?"

"I fell in love the first time I walked into the rec room and heard Spock play his lute." Nyota smiled in memory and then caught herself. "I mean I fell in love with the sound. From that day on I hounded Mr. Spock. He was always such a private man, but one thing he did not shy away from was playing in our rec room. I would seek him out and listen to him play for hours. That sound just moved something in me, and finally, I couldn't contain it anymore. I got up the courage to sing with him. I just couldn't help myself, the music was so beautiful and infections. From that moment on..." Uhura stopped talking, lost in the past.

"What?" Amanda asked when Uhura stopped her story.

"From that moment on, we just seemed to hit it off. He would play and I would sing. That was us," Uhura finished.

"Aww, that's beautiful. Lovers should share something in common," Amanda said dreamily.

"We're not lovers," Uhura snapped angrily. She didn't mean to attack Amanda, she didn't know why she as suddenly angry, it just kept spilling out of her at odd times.

"I'm sorry Nyota."

"No, I'm sorry. I don't know what's come over me. You'll have to excuse me."

"No offense is received where none is intended. You've been through a hell of a lot in one week. I imagine your adventure is just beginning. You're on Vulcan, a society of the most emotionally distant race of people known to humankind. You've just been bonded to a Vulcan male which is an ordeal all in itself and now you've got to deal with said Vulcan's family and all on a moments notice."

"We're asking too much of you and I know it. I wish it could be otherwise. I wish you and Spock could have your time together to work out your issues but it is not to be."

"You'll have to face his clan and the world together and I know neither one of you is ready for it. Spock was raised here but he's been gone for 20 years. He didn't grow up with all the ceremonies and events the two of you are about to experience. This is all new to him too Nyota," Amanda explained.

"Once again I have to ask you to sacrifice yourself for Spock. Can you help him? Help him navigate this new Vulcan world of clan and family and allies and responsibilities he never knew he had?" Amanda pleaded.

"How can I help Spock? I know nothing of this world," Uhura said.

"Help him by just being his wife. Help him by standing beside him and facing the challenge together. If you leave him now he'll be damaged in the eyes of the clan."

"Why is all of this happening to me? This is not how I imagined anything. I'll admit I like Spock, I always have, but this is too much too soon. I can't go from being just friends to being the future head of a Vulcan clan. I can't do it!"

"Yes, you can. I did it, and I know you can too. It's not so bad really. You know more about Vulcan culture than you think. Spock has taught you so much already. You know about our food and our language and our music and you even know how to deal with a grumpy Vulcan. Besides, Vulcan men are easy to maneuver, its the Vulcan woman you have to worry about."

"The woman? What about them?"

"You've met T'pau? Think of her but younger and more...just more. Females of any species seem naturally more hormonal, more passionate, more fierce, more... I don't know. Vulcan women are no different. Imagine a Vulcan woman on her period," Amanda joked.

Uhura frowned. "If its anything like Spock on his, I don't want to see it." Uhura joked in spite of the serious situation.

Amanda laughed, "Well they're not that bad. Women don't usually suffer from the Fever though there have been rare cases where women get it too. But that's neither here nor there. Imagine T'Pau and then multiply it. Vulcan women are proud, believe it or not. They are especially proud of their children. In a group of Vulcan women, the conversation will always steer towards who is bonded to who and who's child has achieved what accolade. Who's child passed the kas-wan on the first attempt and who's failed after the second. Who is going to the Vulcan Science Academy and who... who ended up joining Starfleet." Amanda said bitterly.

"They look down on Starfleet?"

"Unfortunately, a lot of people on Vulcan do. Vulcans live to serve. To serve your people in defense of their safety is, of course, logical and honorable. To go out looking for trouble, as they believe Starfleet does, is not. Starfleet is thought by many to be a violent militaristic organization. Sarek and others believe there are more peaceful ways of exploring the galaxy."

"So that is part of the rift between Spock and his father?"

"There is a lifetime of issues between Spock and his father, but that argument is the one that drove Spock into Starfleet and away from home for over 15 years."

"So Since I'm in Starfleet I should expect the woman of Vulcan to turn up their fine logical noses to me?"

"Unfortunately yes. Some will at any rate. The good thing is you're married to Spock, the golden child, and the Federation's shiniest hero. He's Sarek's son and Skon's Grandson. That carries a lot of social cachet. Some will want to befriend you on that basis alone while others will want to find weaknesses to exploit. And then there is T'pring." Amanda said thoughtfully.

"T'pring? What about that hussy?" Uhura said angrily.

"You know T'pring?" Amanda asked shocked at Uhura's outburst.

"I know of her. Spock's ex-wife who challenged him and lost."

"Spock told you all about that?"

"Yes, after it happened he came to me...I don't want to talk about that."

Amanda was surprised Nyota already knew of the incident. "Of course dear. I'm sorry. It's just that you're so full of surprises. You and Spock seem to be a lot closer than you intimated. You know him so much better than I do." Amanda sighed.

"Sarek and I were away when his first Pon Farr hit. If I had been there and T'Pring tried to pull that stunt I would have scratched her eyes out and left Stonn with an empty skull to marry." Amanda said.

Uhura tried to steer the conversation back on course, "What about T'Pring?"

"Well T'pring is a distant relation and though she and Spock parted on bad terms she is still clan so she will be there. I only tell you this because T'pring's mother is a supreme bitch. They think they are better than us because their family is old and can trace their heritage back to Surak."

"But so can you."

"Exactly!" Amanda said. "But their family hasn't been tainted by 'Human' blood and they cling to that, probably because nobody in their recent history has been worth a damn. But I digress. Now that Spock has prevailed and released T'pring from their bond the family will be hostile. They won't hide their distaste for humans anymore and since T'pring's challenge as supposed to result in Spock's death they'll have a motive to cause trouble." Amanda sneered.

"If they wanted Spock dead why do you invite them to this thing?"

"Because they are Clan and on Vulcan, that's all that matters. It would be an offense if we didn't, and though I could give a damn, T'pau still rules the roost and she invited them. She probably has her reasons. Like, keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

"Enemies on Vulcan?"

"Nyota, don't let these Vulcans fool you. Vulcanians were a violent and warlike people. They nearly destroyed their planet because of all the clan conflicts. This was once a fertile and beautiful planet outside of the Forge. Then the conflicts happened and they bombed it to what it is now. Surak and his disciples saved them from total destruction just in the nick of time. Logic rescued them and they cling to that logic like its mother's teat. But don't think for a moment that they aren't the savage race they once were. Evolution moves at a snail's pace. Only logic keeps them in check."

"Besides, it would be a boring world if there weren't all these machinations going on underneath the surface of their calm logical facade. Vulcans are like any other race, they have hopes and dreams and desires. If they didn't there'd be no reason to get out of bed in the morning. Whether those desires are logical is the question. And some are more logical than others."

"What does it mean?" Uhura asked once again in awe of Vulcan culture.

"Well, it's only logical for a man to want a wife and a child of his own. But it's illogical to want another man's wife. Yet it happens. I know there are women who want Sarek even though we've been bonded for nearly forty years and he's never once given a hint that he would welcome their advances. They still try it though. Right in front of me sometimes," Amanda with annoyance.

"What!" Uhura could not believe it.

"I told you, they're bitches. Sarek doesn't even notice it but I do. I recognize the schemes. And I'm telling you this so you'll be aware. Some women will befriend you because they are curious and want to get to know you. Others will want Spock for themselves, or they might want you."

Uhura' first thought was to say something smart like well they can take him. But she didn't mean it. After all the stress he had put her through? These bitches better not even try it. And they certainly couldn't have her. Maybe she and Spock were at odds at the moment but she'd be damned if she'd let another woman have him. Oh hell no!

Wait, what the hell is going on in her mind? She didn't know where these sudden jealous feelings were coming from and she didn't like them. This wasn't her. This wasn't the easy-going Nyota she thought herself to be. But she couldn't help it. She was angry. And apparently jealous?

Was this bond with Spock affecting her? Was it changing her into another Spock?

"Amanda, Mother how does this bonding thing work? Do I slowly turn into Spock or something?"

"What? No! Why would you think that? I told you it is just a gentle feeling of oneness."

"Then I don't know what is wrong with me lately. I don't feel myself. I'm angry. And I just felt a flash of jealousy. That's not like me, what is wrong with me?" she cried.

"Oh Nyota, there is nothing wrong with you. It's normal to feel heightened emotions after a Pon Farr. We're human, we're emotional already, we're not used to these Vulcan emotions that we get subjected to during the Pon farr. It takes a while to get back to normal for a Vulcan male, and it's even more so for us. Sarek stays out of my way for at least a week."

"I thought you said Pon Farr was like a honeymoon?"

"It is, it's like being high for a while. And just like any good high, there is the crash that comes after."

"In other words, the honeymoon is over?"

"Precisely."

"Boy, it just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it? Spock better not ever touch me again." Uhura huffed and Amanda laughed.

"What's so funny I just said you son is toast!" Uhura was not amused.

"I said the same thing after I gave birth to Spock. I told Sarek he was never getting it again," Amanda giggled. "But I caved eventually. I caved right on top of him as I recall," she laughed out loud.

"I don't think I want to hear this," Nyota said covering her ears in mock horror.

"Oh, not you too? You and Spock are made for each other, two prudes."

"Not wanting to hear about your mother in law's sex life doesn't make me a prude."

"Well like I told Spock if you ever need any advice about sex just let me know."

"Um yeah, no thank you."

"Don't be so quick to dismiss it. I've been happily married for almost 40 years, longer than you've been alive. I've learned a thing or two about handling Vulcan men. For example, I've got Sarek sleeping on the meditation mat-"

"I'll take your word for it," Nyota cut in not wanting to hear about Amanda's sex life. "So, what is it that I have to learn for this reception?" Nyota sat beside Amanda at a large table that Amanda covered with documents and Data PADDS.

"We don't have time to go over everything so I'll just try to fill you in on the basics of Vulcan society. Who the head of the various clans are and how to address them, who's who among the Vulcan elite and so on. These are from my personal library," Amanda said about the stacks.

Nyota looked at the table and sighed. "Why couldn't Spock be a simple farmer?"

"He is."

"What do you mean?"

"The clan owns farmland including vineyards and orchards too. We grow most of our own produce. Vulcan varieties of course but since I got here they've really perfected some Earth varieties that grow well in the intense Vulcan sun. Ask Spock for a tour when the dust settles."

"When the dust settles I want to be far away from here," Uhura mumbled as she hunkered down to study for her wedding reception.


	27. Chapter 27 - Truth and Consequences

**Truth and Consequences**

"Why do I have a piece of your soul inside of me?"

Spock looked at Uhura with his usual calm visage but he was feeling anything but calm. He knew at once what she was asking but he had not had the chance to formulate a response in the days following the revelation. He had not intentionally infected her with his Katra. He was only trying to help her regain her memories and her life, but in his fervor to render assistance, he had gone a step too far, given too much, and now a part of his own Katra was permanently a part of Nyota's mind. T'pau had assured him that she could not help him remove it and even if she could it would damage Uhura's mind further.

Under no circumstances did Spock want Nyota further harmed by him or anyone else in his family. This entire situation was his fault to deal with. But try as he might he could find no way to reconcile his behavior towards her. He was was in a very delicate position because he wanted very much to keep Nyota as his wife but everything he did drove her further and further away.

"It is not precisely defined as a soul, the Katra is believed to be the conscious part of our brains. Vulcans believe it is our psychic essence," Spock finally answered her.

"Thank you for the definition, it was a very fine attempt at deflection, but I'm not buying it. Do you care to explain yourself?" Nyota said.

Uhura was still in the music room studying for the reception when Spock found her. This was their first meeting since... well since the Fever. There was a huge elephant in the room but neither one of them seemed eager to approach it. Spock stared at Uhura at a loss for words so Uhura decided to help him out.

"I'll tell you what I think." She said. "I think, as usual, you thought you could play Superman save the day. Because as usual, you'd risk your own death rather than lose, right?"

"Do you believe that of me?"

"I don't know what to believe of you Spock. Why can't I ever get a straight answer from you? Must every question be answered with another question or a riddle? Who are you?"

"I am Spock," he answered flatly.

"Then who am I damn it!" Uhura said tossing aside one of the documents she had been reading.

"Nyota Uhura", he said to her, and my wife, he said to himself.

Uhura went over to a small sofa and sat down.

"Come, sit beside me Mr. Spock," she said patting the seat next to her.

Spock sat beside her and their sides touched. She took his hand in hers and rested them on his thigh but didn't say anything for a long time.

"I have always felt so warm when we're together," she said. "It feels good, calm, right. Is it because of your Katra?"

"I do not know the answer to your question. Our bond is... unusual, stronger than the typical marriage bond."

"You don't do anything half by measure, do you?" she smiled.

"It was never my intention to infect you this way."

"You always say that. It's never your intention. I know you don't mean to hurt me, but when you don't tell me the truth, when you leave out facts, when you keep secrets, it does hurt me. Do you understand that?"

"I do."

"Do you really? Look, if we are going to get through this reception, we have to work together OK?"

"Acknowledged."

"Ugh, and please stop with the one-word answers. I know you can be a blowhard when it suits you."

"Blowhard?" Spock was taken aback by that. He was never loquacious and he told her as much.

"Loquacious huh? You don't hear that word often. Leave it to you to find the most ostentatious word and apply it correctly."

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment," She teased. "You know, I thought I would feel awkward seeing you considering everything we've just been through. But I don't. You're still your loquacious self." She smiled.

"I do not know what to say to that."

"Red alert! Mr. Spock is speechless!" Uhura teased him, laughing.

"I told T'Pau that you were able to restore my memories because you remember everything. That you remembered everything I have ever told you about myself and you fed it back to me. Is that how it works?"

"That's how it began. I knew some things that you told me yourself, and there were facts that I could gather from your journals, and then your friends and family," Spock said.

"Did you speak to my family?" She asked.

"Yes, I told them I was working on a project to surprise you."

"They never mentioned anything to me."

"You were ill at the time, I'm sure they were more concerned with your rehabilitation."

"Maybe. So you interviewed my friends and family and pieced together my life story?" Uhura was still skeptical.

"That and the impressions I received from our discussions, and the times we touched..."

"I didn't even know Vulcans were touch telepaths, you never said anything when I touched you. I thought Vulcans just did mind melds?"

"I didn't want to be singled out or bring attention to it. I generally avoid skin to skin contact so that it isn't an issue."

"But I touched you all the time! I'm touching you now!"

"It is of no consequence, you are my wife."

"I'm your wife now, I wasn't back then. So I've basically been spilling my guts to you for years whenever I touched you, forcing my thoughts and emotions on you?"

"No, I can block it when I concentrate. With you, I allowed it more than I should have. Perhaps I am the one who took advantage."

"Perhaps? I'm afraid to remember what I could have been thinking whenever we touched. I suppose you knew all along that I had a crush on you?" She shook her head in shame. "I thought I was so clever in keeping my feelings hidden and you knew about it all the time."

"Was it a secret? You seemed to pay undue attention to me."

"I did not!" Uhura protested.

Spock quirked a brow at her outburst.

"Well, I was just... being friendly. Look let's not lose focus on your deceptions."

"Deceptions? I told you I never had any intentions of deceiving you, I only meant to restore that which was taken from you by Nomad."

"How did you go from restoring my soul to giving me part of yours?"

"I do not know how it happened. I did not intentionally infect you with my Katra. I was trying to restore your essence, the parts of you that reeducation alone could never restore. Your personal thoughts, experiences, and impressions of your life. Intimate details that even your family and friends could have no knowledge of. Things glimpsed during a brief mind touch or an unguarded moment of skin to skin contact. I wanted you to have those parts of yourself that made you so special, so beautiful, so unique. The things that make you you. But somehow in trying to give you those parts back I also gave you a part of me, the part that carried those memories of you in my own mind."

"T'pau said the bond is forever that I can't remove it, that your katra won't allow itself to be removed lest it harms me."

"She said as much to me also."

"She must hate me for the trouble this has caused."

"That would be illogical. She is more displeased with me. Not because I infected you with my katra, but because I have been practicing such mental skills without the proper training."

"You keep saying infected as if you gave me a social disease."

"On Vulcan that is what it is considered."

"So who else have you infected? You've been melding without training since you came aboard the Enterprise."

"I am only aware of you."

"What about Christine, she carried your entire consciousness around in her for a while. And you were able to mind speak to her that one time."

Spock sighed. "She may be infected as well but I can't be certain. She has never complained of any symptoms."

"And what are the symptoms?"

"You know most of them. Shared dreams, knowing things about me that I never told you. Saying things I might say. Perhaps craving foods that I prefer, or wanting to touch me often," he smiled at this one and looked at their joined hands.

"Mmm hmm, I've got it. I guess it's a good thing that you like me so

much because until they find a cure for this you're stuck with me."

Spock didn't know what to say to that. He hoped they were stuck together forever but he could not tell her so.

"Nyota there is something else I must confess."

"Uh oh, that sounds serious." She said pulling her hands away from his.

"It is serious. Do you recall the night of the Gorn Ball?"

"No, you know I don't remember that," She said in confusion.

"Well, that evening I promised that you and I would have a long talk..."

"Yes, and?" She prompted when he hesitated.

"And then you told me that you were only interested in being friends."

"I said that? When?"

"The night I invited you to dinner."

"Oh. Don't remind me about that night I don't know what I was thinking. I was just so confused."

"That night I was going to tell you all about myself, about everything, about Vulcans about the Pon Farr and what it entails..."

"You were? Why didn't you? What stopped you?"

"You stopped me."

"I did? How?"

"You didn't remember the Ball. You still don't."

"I didn't remember? What the hell happened at that Ball?" Uhura felt a sense of dread. What did they do? Did they...?

"It wasn't what happened at the ball it was what happened afterward, your confession to me."

"What confession?!" Uhura demanded. She had a sinking feeling she wasn't going to like this.

Spock took a deep breath. This was the moment of truth. Would Nyota hate him for knowing? Would she walk away after learning the truth?

"Nyota, that night, after we danced, I...felt something and I was fighting myself, fighting how I felt."

"How did you feel?" she asked cautiously.

"I felt afraid."

"What could you possibly be afraid of?"

"Of you, of us."

"Us?"

"Yes, I felt attracted to you. I wanted to tell you... But I was fighting it."

"Why Spock? Why if you already knew that I liked you?"

"It was not a question of whether you liked me, it was a question of me liking myself. I was not sure you would accept me if you knew what I truly am."

"Well, I know what you are now and I've accepted it. Or is there more?"

"There is more. That night, I told you that I had secrets. You told me that everyone has secrets and then you told me yours. You told me about your mother.

"I did what! What did I say?" Uhura demanded.

"You told me that your mother-"

"Stop! No! I don't say it!"

Uhura stood up and started pacing the floor.

"What are you talking about? What happened that night between you and me? Why would I tell you that?"

"Nyota there's so much I need to tell you-"

"So start talking mister, thanks to you we've got the rest of our lives together. And right now it's looking like one of us may not live long and prosper."

"Nyota-"

"Don't! Just don't. I don't even know what to say right now. I don't think I can handle any more of your confessions." She said building up momentum.

"You're just full of surprises aren't you? So, you knew I was- you knew I had feelings for you?"

"Yes."

"And you knew since the night of the Gorn Ball?"

"No, I didn't know then, at least I wasn't sure. Your feelings were still uncertain..."

"I told you about my mother and you never mentioned it?" Uhura said her voice breaking. "You knew all of my secrets? I shared myself with you while you were holding on to all of your own?!"

"I was going to tell you-"

"You are so arrogant! You say Vulcans don't lie? When do you ever tell the truth? Why didn't you just come out to me and say 'Nyota I'm attracted to you? Nyota I need your help. Nyota this is what happens when Vulcans marry, are you willing to go through this with me?' Why did you have to force me here?" She cried.

"Would you have accepted me if I had told you? Would you have accompanied me if I had asked?"

"I guess we will never know now, will we?"

"Nyota you have every right to be angry-"

"Oh, you think?"

"What do you want of me now?" Spock asked quietly with defeat.

"I want you to leave me alone. Just... I need some space, you understand all about that don't you since you needed space from me?"

Spock looked lost and confused and it hurt Uhura to see him this way but she had to do this.

"Spock, I don't want to hurt you, but I need time to figure things out. Without you. After this reception, let's agree to go back to the Enterprise and back to our regularly scheduled lives. Let me return to the ship with some dignity okay?"

"Yes."

"And I'm not asking you to lie, but I'd prefer if you don't announce to people that we're married."

"I will release you from-"

"And no I don't want a damn divorce!" Uhura yelled. She held up her hand to stop him from interrupting again.

"I didn't just save your life and agree to all of this madness only to kick you to the curb. I'm just angry. I'm not ready for all of this." She waved her hands around the music room.

"I know you cannot understand it, but that's just how I feel. I need some time to figure out who I am and who you are and who we are moving forward. I just need time."

"I understand..."

"No, you don't, you can't understand. I don't even understand how I feel right now. Do you know how violated I feel? You know my mind, my body, and my soul. Hell, there is a piece of you in me right now. And what do I know about you?"

"I'm human, I can't calculate how to deal with all these changes, and I can't turn my emotions off and face everything logically. I don't know what to do or how to act around you right now," she cried.

Spock would much prefer her anger to her tears. He felt as low as a slug and as slimy as its trail but there was nothing he could do or say that would make this better. There was no apology that could be adequate.

"What was I thinking? I was even willing to give us a chance. I mean we're married? We're bonded psychically? I've got a piece of your soul? And what do you have? How is this gonna work when we go back to the Enterprise? How do we relate to one another? How will the crew react? These are questions and answers that people discuss before they tie the knot not after!"

"And now you drop this bomb on me, Spock! I need time and space to deal with it all. All I want is time and space."

"Time and space are infinite, Spock said. And so is my patience. I will wait for you."

"You do that. I'm going to attend this reception tonight because Amanda asked me to, unlike you. Somehow I'm a part of this crazy mixed up world of yours, but at the stroke of midnight this princess turns back into a frog." She said pulling herself together.

"I am unfamiliar with that particular parable."

"Oh, Spock..." She gave a long-suffering sigh.

"Yes, Nyota?"

"Shove it."


	28. Chapter 28 - Boys Night Out

**Boys Night Out**

"Father?" Sarek looked up from his satchel to find Spock walking towards him.

"Spock?"

Spock looked down at his father's camping gear as he approached him. "Is there an emergency somewhere Father?"

"No."

"Why are you sneaking out in the middle of the night?"

"I am not sneaking out. I am just starting out late."

"Starting out late to where?"

"I am going to spend the evening on the Forge," Sarek said as if it was a natural thing to do.

Sarek had already spent one night sleeping on his meditation mat, he did not intend to spend another. There were other rooms he cold sleep in of course, but he made it a habit of sleeping only with his wife. If he could not do so then he would indulge in the next best thing, the desert.

"Is mother displeased with you?"

Sarek looked at the camping gear Spock was also carrying.

"Is thy wife displeased with you?"

"Yes, sir, she is."

"Then would you care to join me, my son?"

"Yes sir, if I may?"

"Of course."

Sarek and Spock headed out of the family fortress, through the tall fortified gates and into the dark moonless night of the Vulcan desert.

They walked quietly, only listening to the sound of each other's breathing and the call of the night birds. And they were always on alert for the sound of night predators. But tonight the only predators haunting the desert floor were father and son.

When they arrived at a good spot to bed down for the evening and lay beneath the Vulcan stars, Spock ventured. "Why is Mother displeased with you?"

"Did I say she was displeased?"

"You would not be here if she were not."

"You are quite correct. I made a remark that your mother did not appreciate and I thought it best to allow her time to calm herself."

"In other words, you angered her and she sent you packing?"

"Yes in other words. Why are you here? Surely Nyota did not send you 'packing'?"

"No. She said she needed space and time away from me."

"Yes, that is very human."

"Father!"

"I meant no offense. Your wife is human and so is mine. They often need freedom from their mate. You will learn these things in time."

"Will I Father? Will Nyota ever forgive me?"

"Of course, she will, it is in their nature to forgive. Earth women are ruled by their hearts, not their heads. If they care for you they will forgive you. That is human logic."

Spock was quiet, thinking. "I am sorry I have brought all of this trouble to you and Mother."

"It is of no consequence. You are no trouble to me, my son."

"But surely Mother is displeased with you because of me?"

"Spock, this is not the first time I have slept on the Forge because your mother needed 'space'. Human emotions are unpredictable in some ways and in others, they are very predictable. Your mother is in need of space to herself while she is under stress. When she has composed herself she will be quite contrite. She will ask for my forgiveness and she will be quite accommodating," Sarek said the last part with some smugness.

"This happens often?" Spock asked horrified to think of his parents fighting.

"Not often, but when it does I am not opposed to spending some time in the wild. And when I return Amanda insists that we 'make up'." Sarek sounded very pleased at the prospect.

"I do not wish to hear any more." Spock turned his back to his father.

"I was not going to tell you any more."

Spock turned back to face Sarek.

"Mother threatened to give me a talk about 'the birds and the bees.' She also said she threatened to spank you." Spock could barely conceal the laughter in his voice.

"Your mother told you that?"

"Yes, sir. After she threatened to spank me."

"She said she was only going to 'rattle your cage' not threaten you with violence."

"She was only teasing me. I did not think she was serious, but you have just confirmed her story."

"I will speak to Amanda about that when I return."

"Please do not Father. She was teasing. She meant me no harm truly."

"Spock, do you think I would harm your mother?"

"No, never! But I do not want to cause further friction between the two of you."

"You have not caused any. I told you I was the cause of my current situation."

"What did you do precisely? If you do not mind my asking?"

"I suppose I teased your mother."

"You, sir?" Spock could not believe his ears.

"Yes."

"What did you say?"

"It was nothing really. Amanda informed me that she had to teach Nyota how to be a proper Vulcan bride. And I simply stated that it would be entertaining as she had not mastered the skill herself."

"Father, you didn't?"

"Vulcans do not lie."

"But Father, Mother is a perfect wife."

"You think so?"

"Of course. Don't you..." Spock almost slipped and said love her? Instead, he asked, "Do you not find her to be so?"

Sarek was silent a long while before he answered.

"I do."

"Father?"

"Yes, Spock?"

"Do you care for Mother?"

"Spock, I have explained this to you many times."

"I know what you have said, but...surely you must... I think I care for Nyota. No, I do not think. I know I do."

"Sarek was silent."

"Say something Father."

"That is to be expected."

"That is all you have to say?"

"What else is there to say?"

"Are you displeased with me?"

"Would it change your feelings for Nyota if I were?"

"No."

"Good. To answer your question, no, I am not displeased with you. It is only correct that you care for your wife. Spock, you are married to a human woman. It is only logical that in a human marriage there is some feeling of caring between the pair."

"You are married to a human woman, is it not logical that you care for Mother?"

"Have I said that I do not?"

"But... you have never said that you do!" Spock said becoming frustrated.

"One does not equate to the other."

"Father, you are evading my question. Is it so difficult for you to admit that you care for Mother?"

"Yes."

Spock turned his back on his father. "Mother was right about you."

"What is Amanda right about?"

"She said that you are a stubborn man."

"Indeed, she says that it is a S'chn T'gai family trait."


	29. Chapter 29 - Exes and Ohs

Oh, Y'all wanted to see T'Pring? Here she comes...

* * *

 **Exes and Ohs!**

For the second time in a week, Uhura found herself in a Vulcan stronghold preparing for a ceremony that would bind her to Mr. Spock. These Vulcans do love their pomp and circumstance, she thought as she went over the ceremony in her mind. This time she only had butterflies in her tummy rather than the herd of elephants and nausea she felt when she was about to bond with Spock the first time. This time she wouldn't be sleeping with him, so there was that. She just had to stand and face his entire clan and hope that they accepted her as a member of their family. No biggie.

Uhura had learned that Vulcan marriages were a complicated affair. First came the premarital bond that is formed when the couple were only children. Then when the Time comes, the bond is finalized. Both parties heed the call and meet at the place of koon-ut-kal-if-fee. Once the bonded pair consummate their marriage they are officially joined. But its not over yet, no, they still must face their clan.

Well, that's complicated too. If the pair belong to the same clan, they only have to gain approval from their own members. The couple may be from different but friendly clans and their bonding may strengthen an alliance. Or the couple could be from enemy clans in which case the joining may initiate unity or may push them into war!

The last scenario is rare because as explained to Uhura, couples were paired as children and parents would not bond their child to an enemy clan unless it was for strategic advantage. More commonly the pair were from the same clan or from a closely associated clan. Although in the distant past, Vulcan males were known to raid enemy clans and steal brides. But that was in the past. In that regard, Spock was a throwback, he hadn't raided her clan but he certainly had snatched Uhura up.

Whether a kidnapped bride or a bride bonded in childhood, you still had to face the clans. Since Uhura was human there was no stress for Spock, Uhura's family didn't even know she was married... yet. Amanda had assured Uhura that Spock's clan would accept her even if some members may secretly disapprove of his choice. Logically they had no reason to deny his claim. So that just left her with a few hours to kill until sundown when the circus would begin.

While she was getting ready for her 'wedding reception' Uhura was suddenly struck with an overwhelming feeling of sadness. Right now Spock had his father and the Captain and Doctor McCoy with him helping him prepare but she was alone. She didn't have any of her friends there to help her or stand up with her to face this clan.

She wished she could send for Charlene but she didn't want to involve her in this mess. Christine, who probably knows everything there is to know about Vulcan culture was completely out of the question. She didn't know how she was ever going to face Christine again after all this let alone invite her to her marriage reception. Then she thought of Janice. Uhura wondered what she was doing right now. Janice would be shocked to learn that one of them had actually married their ship idol.

She and Janice had teased each other relentlessly about their crushes on Spock and the Captain. They had ranked all the men on the Enterprise from least to most attractive and then narrowed them down to their top 3. For Janice, it had been Kirk at number one, Spock at number two and Sulu as number three. For Nyota, it had been Spock as number one, then the Captain and then Scotty. She knew she didn't have a shot with any of them so it was all just a joke. Or so she thought.

Finally, Uhura thought of her Grandmother, and not for the first time since she woke up in her Vulcan bed, she wished she could just sit and be held by her Grandmother's strong gentle arms. It didn't take much more thinking before she found herself crying.

Amanda found her like that a short time later.

"Nyota! What's wrong dear? What is it?" Amand asked as she gathered Uhura to her in a hug.

"I don't have anyone here. I'm here alone with no family or friends to help me. Spock has his best friends and I have no one. I can't take this anymore. I just want to go home."

"Nyota, sweetie I know this is hard for you. I can't begin to know how you feel but just know you are not alone. You have me, you have T'Pau, you even have Sarek on your side. And there is something else..."

Amanda went back to the door behind her and opened it to reveal a large group of Vulcan women waiting outside. "These are Spock's cousins here to stand up with you," Amanda smiled. "I told you, you're family now."

The women filed in and crowded around Uhura. Some of them chatted in Vulcan while others spoke to her in Standard. They introduced themselves one by one but Uhura could barely catch one name before the next woman was greeting her.

"Vulcan is a matriarchal society by necessity because the males lose their minds every seven years and are therefore unreliable. But we still love our boys and Spock's cousins would not miss a chance to celebrate his union or stand up with his new bride," Amanda told her.

Someone brought Andorian Ale and they all poured a round of drinks.

"This will put a fire in thy belly," an older cousin said to Uhura as she poured her a large portion.

"To Family!" Amanda toasted as the cousins started to attend to Uhura. A cosmetics case was produced and they started to pamper Uhura while they oohed and ahhed over her natural hair as one of the cousins attempted to braid it into an updo similar to the style T'Pau wore.

I'm gonna look like the Bride of Frankenstein, Uhura thought as she sipped her ale. Even though Uhura was a complete stranger to them, the women treated her like a long lost friend.

Spock's cousins were simply amazing. They ranged in age from very young to very old. Well, some looked to be at least as old as T'Pau. Uhura thought. And though they all had the Vulcan pointed ears, their skin ranged in shades from the palest sea green to the darkest olive. Some had straight shiny hair and some had hair as curly as her own. And though they appeared unemotional their light touches soothed Uhura and she felt a little better and less alone. As odd as it seemed, Uhura felt overwhelmed with affection from these Vulcans.

Next, the family jewels were brought out and a traditional Vulcan gown was fitted to Nyota. She noticed there was a Starfleet delta sewn onto the chest. They had thought of everything.

Uhura started crying again. What was wrong with her? "I am sorry ladies, I promise you I am not always this weepy."

"Tis of no consequence," an older lady with graying hair said. "Thee are newly bonded. This is thy Time."

"Thank you, thank you all for helping me."

"Thee are family, cousin."

/*-/*-/

Spock and his male relatives arrived at the place of Koon-ut-kal-if-fee several hours before sundown as well. Preparations were still being made to accommodate the large crowd that was due to arrive shortly. His mother and T'Pau had spared no expense and pulled out all the stops to welcome Nyota and himself into their clan. The call had gone out and Vulcans from all over the planet with a claim to the S'chn T'gai name had been invited. It was to be a spectacle.

Spock did not want his marriage to be a part of a political show of force, but T'Pau was in charge. And T'Pau had declared that his bonding ceremony was to remove all doubt that Nyota Uhura was his wife.

Spock was walking around the perimeter of the arena deep in thought when he heard footsteps approach from behind him. He was in no mood to talk to anyone so he didn't slow his pace.

"Spock, I would speak with thee."

Of course, the fates were against him. He turned slowly and faced the unwelcomed visitor.

"What is it T'Pring?"

"Now that you are bonded I would like to settle things between us."

"There is nothing to settle. You are bonded to Stonn. I am bonded to Nyota."

"There is the matter of my settlement."

"What about it?"

"I have not received it."

"That is none of my affair," he turned to leave but T'Pring stopped him.

"As arranged by our fathers your estate is to pay me a bride price of credits annually."

"As is tradition, my mother handles my finances while I am away from home. Speak to her."

"I cannot talk to your mother, she refuses to see me. It is quite illogical."

"Yes, Mother is quite illogical, not unlike some Vulcans," Spock pointed out.

"I do not care for your thinly veiled insults. If you cannot assist me I shall have to deal with your new wife."

"T'pring you will not disturb my wife. You are to have no dealings with her." Spock said in warning.

"Why is that? Is she deficient in some manner?"

"No, quite the opposite. However, there is no reason for the two of you to associate."

"I concur. Your associations are not to my taste." T'Pring turned up her nose at Spock.

"Yes, you made your preferences quite clear on our last meeting."

T'Pring quirked her brow at the mention of their marriage, or rather divorce.

"Does your wife know about our failed bonding?" T'Pring practically smirked.

"Affirmative," was all Spock said.

"Fascinating. She accepts my reject?"

Spock did not rise to the bait. T'pring and Stonn and their ilk had always tried to elicit an emotional response from him. Being so close to his Time meant his emotions were on a short leash but still he must not humiliate himself nor his family and especially not his new bride.

"Leave my wife alone, that is all the information that you need."

T'pring ignored him. "I suppose even human females are good for something. I am sure she will be more physically suited to your... tastes. I am told human women have basic primitive desires. A Vulcan woman would not have suited you." T'Pring managed to insult Spock, his mother, and his wife in one sentence.

"Indeed you are correct, I do not believe a Vulcan woman would have made a suitable bride for me. I deferred to my Father's wishes to bond with you but fortuitously it did not come to fruition."

"I was not pleased when my parents paired us either. However, I knew my duty to my family and my clan. You and your parents do not seem to recognize or honor that duty."

"My father chose you as my bondmate because of his strict adherence to family duty despite the fact that we had nothing in common nor any companionable proclivities. Or as my wife would phrase it, we did not like one another."

"A human expression no doubt?"

"Precisely," Spock said remaining cool.

"No, Spock, we did not suit one another. I preferred a traditional husband and a traditional family."

"I see, I and my family were not traditional enough?"

"No. You were supposed to study at the Vulcan Science Academy. You were supposed to train under Sarek to be the next clan head and diplomat. Instead, you ran away from your home and your duty and joined Starfleet." She said the last with a sneer. "And I was left here to await you to return. And if you returned, I was expected to bond with a man I hardly knew and then watch him leave me behind for his ship again?"

That had indeed been Spock's plan. He never had any intentions of having a true marriage with T'Pring. He would have performed his duties with her but nothing more. His heart had always been elsewhere.

"That is the Vulcan way."

"Starfleet is not the Vulcan way."

"It is the way for me. And I am a Vulcan."

"You're also Human. All too human it seems."

Her words stung Spock. He knew that at the heart of her duplicity there was always the issue of his race.

"I am what I am, there is no dishonor nor shame to be Human. Humans are different yes, but no less sentient, no less valuable a life form. Vulcan philosophy values infinite diversity in infinite combinations."

"Very wise words that mean nothing. You, better than anyone knows what it means to be an outsider on Vulcan, especially a Terran. You know what Vulcans think of Earth and Starfleet. You and your wife do not belong here."

"Yes, my wife is human, my mother is human, I am half human, my children will be human and had we married, your children would have been human too. But of course, you did not want to be consort to a 'legend' or did you mean human?"

"Precisely. It was indeed fortuitous that we did not bond. This human wife of yours, I assume she has no issue with your hybrid nature? Like your mother, she welcomes the chance to breed with Vulcans and raise a halfling?"

"My wife is not your concern. I will leave the breeding," and he looked down at her distended belly, "to you and Stonn."

"Yes, Stonn if a fine bond mate. He will bring honor to our clan."

"Indeed? Then he should also bring funds. T'Pring our bonding contract was made between our parents, I suggest that you allow them to rectify it. I want nothing to do with it or you. Good day."

/*-/*-/

We'll see about that, T'Pring thought. Spock thought he was done with her? He had humiliated her for the last time.

Spock was the reason she was in this situation. She was indeed breeding but she was not well and truly bonded. Her family did not find her decision to abandon her commitment to Spock in favor of Stonn to be flawlessly logical as Spock had declared it.

They thought her to be the worlds greatest fool who had abandoned logic and reason for passion. Her relationship with Stonn was rejected, their families had not accepted the bonding. Stonn's family had gone so far as to turn their backs on them, essentially shunning them. Her own family had not turned their backs, but she was lessened in their eyes. A fallen woman. It was more than T'pring could stand.

She had gone from being a revered member of her clan to being an outcast. All the social cachet she garnered simply by being Spock's consort was dissolved with a split second decision. She was not condemned because she challenged him. No, that was within her right to do so. But to choose his friend, an offworlder as her champion instead of Stonn? And to have both champion and consort reject and abandon her? It had been social suicide.

T'Pring had not realized it at first, but as time went by she came to recognize the gravity of her error. Doors were suddenly closed to her. Friends were busy when she called and invitations had stopped coming in while the ones she accepted before the challenge had been rescinded. She had won Stonn but at great expense.

"Having is not so pleasing a thing as wanting," Spock had told them. She did not know what he meant at the time but she understood it now. She had won her freedom and she had Stonn but it did not feel very much like a victory.

And now she had been invited to watch Spock and some human whore take the place in the clan that was rightfully hers? She, T'Pring was supposed to be the next matriarch when that bitch Amanda finally died, not another human whore! The baby she carried should be the next heir to the S'chn T'gai family, not some quarter-human trash born from an offworlder. It wasn't to be tolerated!

Spock won the challenge for the right to bond with her. It was not too late for him to choose her and make things right. T'Pring was determined to end the nightmare that was her life once and for all.


	30. Chapter 30 - A Very Vulcan Affair

Sorry for the delay, I thought I posted this last week. More to come soon, just putting the finishing touches on the next batch. And I have to do a lot of rewrites cause this story just took a twist I didn't see coming lol.

* * *

 **A Very Vulcan Affair**

Kirk and McCoy were once again on Vulcan because of Spock. This time they were spit-polished and wearing their dress uniforms, hob-knobbing with the Vulcan elite who had come to celebrate Spock bringing a bride into his clan. They had hoped the reception would be held in an environmentally controlled setting with cooler air than they had been subjected to so far. However no such luck, the celebration was a traditional one held in the place of koon-ut-kal-if-fee. Would they ever escape this place?

Spock and Uhura were to be marched in and presented to Spock's clan as a newly bonded pair. The way Sarek explained it to Kirk, this reception would serve two purposes. It would show Spock's family that he was well and truly bonded and that the future of their clan was secure.

The other purpose was to show the federation that Uhura was accepted into their clan and that she was the legally bonded wife of Spock. Nyota Uhura would henceforth be considered a Vulcan citizen.

This was an important point because it meant Uhura could not be compelled to testify against Spock if it came down to a trial. And the way things were looking for Spock, he would need all the help he could get because Komack was gunning for him.

Mccoy tugged at the collar of his uniform for the hundredth time. He couldn't wait for this shindig to be over. It was hot as hell and he was sweltering in the formal uniform. "I feel like someone has grabbed me by the neck and won't let go." He growled to Kirk who was standing beside him and sipping on a room temperature drink, meaning it was hot.

"Better to be grabbed by the neck than by the balls, Bones."

"Yeah, that's the situation for Spock right now, but better him than me. I don't care how pretty they are, sometimes women are more trouble than they are worth."

"Bones I couldn't agree more. That's why I make it a point to never get caught up with women."

McCoy choked on his drink and Kirk slapped his back.

"You ok old man?"

"Did you just say you never get caught up with women?"

"You know me Bones I'm a love 'em and leave 'em kind of guy."

"I agree with the first part, you love 'em. I'm not too sure about the leave 'em part. You have the devils own luck when it comes to women."

"Easy come easy go Kirk said," with a shrug.

"Jim, I don't believe you. You've collected more broken hearts than, than, I don't know... I don't even have a metaphor for all the broken hearts you've racked up."

"Bones I've learned my lesson too. I'm done with love. It doesn't suit me. Look at Spock; strong, intelligent, stoic, and a slave to his basic instincts. He can have it."

"It's the same for all of us Jim. It's just that Vulcans suppress so much of their natural instincts that sooner or later it boils over and erupts."

"Whatever the cause, I'd hate to be in Spock's shoes. Forced to have a wife just to sooth a seven-year itch."

"Jim, marriage is a beautiful thing when you marry the right person. Two people vow to share life's burdens and walk through the storm together. Uhura is no consolation prize, she's the trophy. She'll make a good wife."

"If you say so. You were married weren't you Bones?" Kirk asked innocently.

"I was young and dumb back then. If I had the chance to do things differently I would have made it work."

"Okay, you were young once. But weren't you also married to that priestess Natira too? That didn't work out either."

"Look we're not discussing me, are we? We're talking about Spock who has his neck in the noose." Bones groused.

"As long as you admit it is a noose, no matter how pretty the girl."

"I never said marriage was a bed of roses, just that its a beautiful thing. But if any two people can make it work I hope it's Spock and Uhura. I never considered them as a couple before but now that it's happening, I kinda like the idea," McCoy said grinning proudly as if he were the father of the bride.

"I do too, Bones. I mean if he has to have a wife may as well be somebody he likes right. That T'Pring was a-"

"Captain, Doctor how do you find the ceremonies so far?" Sarek asked as he walked towards them.

"Oh just fine Sarek, just fine. It is a little warm out here though." McCoy tugged at his collar again.

"Yes with much of the clan gathered this space becomes rather warm. I had not anticipated such a turnout." Sarek said looking around him.

"Why not?" Kirk asked. "Spock is the proverbial prodigal son triumphantly returning home from Starfleet with a bride in tow. Surely that is more than enough reason to celebrate?"

"I would have preferred a more sedate reception."

"Well, T'Pau thinks a larger celebration will solidify the marriage in your people's eyes. I tend to agree with the venerated matriarch." Kirk said. "Ambassador Sarek, you know from our meeting with Admiral Komack that he intends to hold Spock's feet to the fire. This little reception should go a long way towards showing Starfleet that Spock is truly married this Time and that another incident is unlikely."

"I have my doubts about the wisdom of this event. There is much about the Vulcan society that you are not aware of and there are other dangers to Spock besides Starfleet," Sarek said mysteriously.

"You are correct, we know nothing about your society because you're so tight-lipped," McCoy said. "Maybe if Spock had let us know he was going through this Pon Farr business we could have prevented the entire mess. The first Time," McCoy emphasized the last statement.

"You are quite correct, Doctor. Spock should have informed you of his illness and the consequences of it. And for that matter, I should have informed you of my own illness while under your care and command on the Enterprise." Sarek said to both McCoy and Kirk. "Gentlemen," Sarek bowed his head before walking away.

"Jim, what just happened?"

"Bones, I think Sarek just apologized to us."

"Jim, I'm confused."

"Join the club Bones. This is going to be one hell of a night."

/*-/*-/

The ceremony was simple once it began. Much like an old Earth wedding, members of the groom's clan stood on one side while the bride's clanmates stood on the other. Kirk felt bad that Uhura had no family or friends here to stand up for her, however, his sadness quickly turned to surprise when a gaggle of Vulcan women marched in before Uhura wearing Various shades of red gowns and carrying a Starfleet banner.

Kirk and McCoy smiled to one another, Uhura had a clan. Discreetly Kirk pulled McCoy over to the ladies side so they could stand with Uhura as well.

Next Spock was marched in and he was proceeded by his parents and several males that Kirk had been informed were various cousins and uncles of Spock. The two groups met at the foot of a raised dais where T'pau, Matriarch of the clan sat perched on a sedan chair like a queen.

Sarek spoke to his mother in Vulcan, apparently, he was presenting his son and his son's new bride.

Spock and Uhura stepped forward and knelt before T'pau just as they had at their bonding ceremony. T'pau touched their faces briefly and then raised her eyes to the crowd. There was a long pregnant pause before she declared, "They are one! Our son has brought a new daughter to the clan, does thou accept her as our own?"

Affirmatives were heard throughout the crowd and the women on Uhura's side of the room applauded earth style while the males on Spock's side shook small handheld bells.

"It is done, Nyota Uhura of Earth, welcome to clan S'chn T'gai."

"Wait!" Someone said in a raised voice above the din of bells and applause.

"I make the ancient claim against S'chn T'gai Spock."

A stunned hush fell over the crowd.

"T'Pring," Stonn said, grabbing her arm as she tried to walk forward. "What do you do here?" He asked looking horrified.

"I claim S'chn T'gai Spock as consort and father of my child." She said triumphantly.

After that chaos erupted.

"Kroykah!" T'Pau bellowed. "T'Pring, come forward," T'Pau commanded.

T'Pring marched forward as the crowd parted for her. There were odd looks and hushed discussions, people simply could not believe someone had challenged Spock's bond!

Kirk, McCoy, and Uhura were stunned and confused as well. They didn't know what was happening but from the tone of the hushed voices around them, it wasn't good.

Amanda rushed over to Uhura's side. "Don't panic," Kirk heard Amanda say. "I told you we'd have to watch that one."

"T'pring what is thy claim?" T'Pau asked.

"My claim is that of consort and a child conceived under contract."

"Why does thy bring the claim against Spock? Stonn is thy consort." T'Pau said as if speaking to a child.

"I was bound to Spock. We met at the place of marriage. I invoked Kalifee and Spock was the victor. He won me and by default, any child I may carry belongs to him as well."

"Spock relinquished his claim to thee; he gave you to thy lover Stonn." T'Pau protested.

"The law is clear, Spock won the challenge, I therefore belong to Spock and so does my child."

Spock stepped forward. "I relinquish all claim to you and your child. I do not want you T'Pring."

/*-/*-/


	31. Chapter 31 - Quicksand

Sometimes love is like quicksand, the harder you struggle the deeper you sink.

* * *

 **Quicksand**

"It never happens," Amanda had told her. "It was rare, ancient history," she had said.

Well, it happened! T'Pring challenged their marriage. And with a paternity suit against Spock! Just when Uhura thought it was safe to get out, they pulled her back in! Now she had to settle this claim against Spock's estate. Of course, she had to do it, she was Spock's wife, his Adun'a. On Vulcan, women handle all the family business. "Just what the hell do the men do around here anyway?" Uhura had asked Amanda. "Look good and think of new ways to cause trouble?"

And to think Christine was dying to be a part of this crazy world. Oh girl, Christine if you only knew. But Christine was a lovestruck fool with stars in her eyes. She thought Spock was going to sweep her away to his Vulcan castle and make her a princess or something. Uhura had no such illusions. She had been swept away all right, into a dark hot cave where she was practically fucked unconscious. As much as she cared about Spock, she was not going to make a fool of herself over him ever again.

No Sir, she thought as she paced the music room. Sure Spock was handsome and sexy and smart and even funny for a Vulcan. And sure he was loyal and self-sacrificing and witty and charming when he wasn't even trying. But still, she was not falling for it or him. She had decided long ago not to get her heart broken ever again.

Uhura sighed, who was she kidding? She was already in too deep. She really did like being in this music room, she had to admit as she walked past all the little knickknacks and instruments on display. It had the perfect acoustics for singing. And of all the rooms she had visited in this stone fortress, it felt...homey. She could tell the family spent a lot of time in here playing music and being Vulcan, whatever that meant. For a brief moment, she had a vision of herself and Spock playing and singing for Amanda and Sarek and she felt a pang of longing before she tamped it down.

She couldn't enjoy the music room tonight. Once again she was studying, this time for her confrontation with T'Pring. T'Pau had sent her over a trunk-load of documents about Vulcan family law and customs. There were dozens of old cases similar to Spock's. Vulcan didn't have family courts, Matriarchs still determined who sired who and who belonged to what clan, DNA be damned.

Vulcans were so logical and methodical that it boggled her mind how tribal their traditions still were. Oddly enough it made more sense than the way they did things on Earth. There were instances on Earth where a woman could force a man to support a child that he had not sired due to some archaic laws and other times a man had no right to a child he sired. A woman could force a man to have a DNA test to prove paternity or in some wild cases, she could even steal his DNA. Earth courts were a mess, but on Vulcan, the Matriarch decides paternity so stunts like that were likely to fail, as T'Prings stunt would.

Uhura remembered thinking how downtrodden Vulcan women must be when she first saw Amanda on the Enterprise. Always deferring to her husbands' demands, entering a room second, standing behind him, always at his beck and call. But the more insight she got into Vulcan society, the more she could see how it really was. Those wives were not subservient, they were their husband's shield. They had their husbands backs. And as much as she would like to be up on the Enterprise right now, she had to have Spock's back because T'Pring was trying to stab him in it.

A Vulcan male without a bondmate was not only left to the mercy of their biology they were also at the mercy of the women who were supposed to help save them. Who was it that said the female of the species is more deadly than the male?

Since Uhura was now Spock's wife she was also technically his head of household and therefore T'Pring had to bring this paternity suite to her. Uhura wondered what T'Pring had been smoking when she hatched this plan. Surely she must realize there was no way on Vulcan that Uhura would rule in her favor?

Uhura didn't know what kind of stunt T'Pring was trying to pull this time but she was not going to get away with it. Nyota was a Uhura and Uhuras were not to be played with. T'Pring may have suckered Stonn and Spock and Sarek but she was not going to sucker Uhura nor anyone she cared about.

Uhura worked late into the night working on the plan to rid them all of T'Pring once and for all. When she finally wandered back to her room Amanda joined her to discuss the final preparations. Sarek would be away on business tomorrow so Uhura could use his office to confront T'Pring.

"So, Nyota how do you like our little planet so far?" Amanda asked as she turned Uhura's bed down.

"Amanda, have you ever seen the earth movie called 'Planet of the Apes'?"

"Yes, Its a classic. Why?"

"Well to borrow the phrase, 'Its a madhouse!'" Uhura repeated the classic line uttered by Charlton Heston.

Amanda let loose with a hearty belly laugh. "Oh my dear, yes, it can seem that way. When there is a clan gathering it can get a little... exciting."

"I wonder how Vulcans can claim to be logical? There was nothing logical about the behavior I have witnessed since I got here." Uhura said. She sat down at the little dressing table and started to undo her hair.

"Well, Vulcans employ their own version of logic. They're still only Vulcan, that is to say, like humans, they are biological beings with wants, needs, desires, and instincts that sometimes overrule their logical intentions. They practice traditions that predate Surak and the enlightenment. Its a link to Vulcan's ancient past and Vulcans are keen to remember their past lest they condemn themselves to repeat their mistakes."

Amanda took the brush from Uhura and began to unpin the fancy braids in her hair and brush it out as they talked.

"Nyota, I want you to know how proud I am of you and that I could not ask for a better daughter," Amanda said as she deftly detangled Uhura's soft curls. "You're going to need a better moisturizer though. The Vulcan sun is hell on human hair and skin."

"The Vulcan sun is hell on humans period," Uhura said and sighed as Amanda's ministrations relaxed her.

"You'll get used to it," Amanda assured her.

"Amanda, no offense, but I can't wait to get off this damn hot rock."


	32. Chapter 32 - Father of the Bride

What is Sarek up to? A father's work is never done I suppose...

* * *

 **Father of the Bride**

Sarek of Vulcan was a man of principles but he was also a man who was used to getting what he wanted. Right now he wanted peace in his home, a satisfied wife, and a healthy child. And Sarek had deduced that to achieve those things he needed Nyota Uhura.

Spock wanted Uhura, and though it did not seem that way to the uninformed observer, Sarek would do anything for his son. Spock was his heir, and Sarek still held onto the hope that Spock would one day succeed him on the council and as Ambassador to the Federation.

Spock had chosen his own path in life and Sarek had disagreed with that path for a long time but he had come to realize that Spock was his own man. And though his choices were not the ones Sarek would choose for himself, they were not illogical...mostly.

Spock still seemed determined to drive away his wife. Why any man would willingly give up such an appealing young woman Sarek could not understand. But he had never understood his son even though he desperately wanted to.

"Shalie, how may I be of service to you?" L'Vor Sarek's attorney asked as he greeted him.

"I require a bridal contract to be drawn up immediately. I know this is short notice. I will double your usual fee."

"Unnecessary Sarek. I understand the urgency. I was in attendance at the bonding ceremony," He said shaking his head in a human fashion.

L'Vor sat at his desk and began the preparations.

"It was disgraceful," he said thoughtlessly as he perused the notes that Sareks had given him. L'Vor got up and opened a channel on his viewscreen.

"I need a translator from the Earth consulate," He said to his assistant. "Make haste," he added as he transmitted the details.

"I knew T'Pring was not up to the task," he continued and tutted as he worked on the document making minor adjustments.

"Ahem," Sarek grumbled interrupting this mini-tirade.

"Forgive me, cousin. It is not my place to say such things."

"In the family, all is forgiven," Sarek said. "Though your input would have been most welcome before I bound her to my son."

"Cousin, you were bound and determined to have her for Spock. Would you have heeded my objections?" L'Vor asked.

"No, I would not" Sarek admitted.

Sarek could admit the match he had made for Spock was a total failure while Spock had chosen a perfect match for himself. Had he met Miss Uhura before T'Pring he would have been tempted to offer her to Spock in marriage. But no matter how tempted he would have been, he still would have chosen T'Pring. T'pring was Vulcan, she came from a very old and prominent family and she was Clan.

That she and Spock had nothing in common never even figured into Sarek's equation for choosing a bride. He wanted Spock and his grandchildren to have every opportunity to fit in on Vulcan. It had not occurred to him that choosing an unsuitable bride would drive Spock away from Vulcan and into Starfleet.

That had not been the main reason for Spock to leave home but Sarek could now see that a desirable wife could have been enticement enough to bring him home before biology forced his hand.

Nyota Uhura was such an enticement. She was very aesthetically appealing and Spock had already admitted that he held her in high regard. He 'cared' for her. Therefore Spock must have her. It was as simple as that to Sarek.

However, such a simple objective would prove to be elusive. Every obstacle that could befall a mating couple seemed to plague Spock's bonding. But that was of little consequence to Sarek, obstacles or no, he was going to see his son properly bonded once and for all. He just had to devise a scenario where Nyota Uhura would willingly stay married to Spock until the end of their days.

Easy. But Sarek knew from painful experience that Earth women were not easy. Uhura was already bonded to Spock and more importantly, she had Spock's Katra. That meant the bond was permanent no matter what the two may want. Spock and Uhura were young, stubborn, and foolish and Sarek was certain they would find a way to make a mess of it.

"Cousin, you must think this one will be more suited to the task?" L'Vor asked?

"Yes," Sarek answered.

"Quit generous," L'Vor said. "You do not believe this is too generous?"

"No. She is worth it."

Sarek had done his research on Spock's new Wife.

*Nyota Uhura: Lieutenant USS Enterprise

*Advanced placement in all courses, excelled at maths and the computer sciences.

*Classically trained musician and dancer.

*A talented linguist who speaks two dialects of Vulcan, Romulan, and Klingonese.

*Graduated in the top 10 percent of her class at Starfleet Academy.

Uhura came from a modest family background. Mother, father, two brothers. She lived with her grandparents on Earth before heading off to Starfleet Adacemy and has a large extended family. Her family was not wealthy by human standards but they lived above basic income.

According to Amanda, Nyota had already mastered the Vulcan lute under Spock's tutelage, and she was becoming familiar with the finer points of Vulcan culture. She had that charming human quality that Sarek admired so much, unquenchable curiosity. She was highly emotional, yet confident, intelligent, and willful. She had sacrificed her life for Spock because it was the only logical choice. She had behaved honorably where T'pring had not. Sarek would be honored to call her Daughter.

He hoped she would not be displeased with what he was going to do. It was for her own good. And the good of the family. If she were his own daughter by blood he would not part with her for anything less.

Sarek waited patiently as L'Vor put the final touches on the contract and prepared to confront his new daughter with it. He was going to settle everything once and for all and finally do the right thing for Spock.

The rest was up to Spock. Sarek knew from personal experience that a human woman needed love. It was just that simple. She needed to love and be loved. It was illogical but it was a human truth. He knew when he married a human female he would have to provide her with love even if he couldn't love her as a human male would. So Sarek gave Amanda everything her heart desired, everything money could buy. But the greatest gift he had given Amanda was Spock.

If Spock had any kind of a brain in his head he would realize what Nyota needed and give it to her. If Sarek could figure it out, surely Spock could?


	33. Chapter 33 - The Bride Price

Okay, this will be the last update for a few days. Once again I've written myself into a wall lol. These characters have got a mind of their own and they dragged me on a detour, so future chapters have to be rewritten. But I don't want to leave you hanging so this is a good place to take a much need breather for Nyota. After this its back home on the Starship Enterprise.

* * *

 **The Bride Price**

As promised, Amanda arranged for Uhura to use Sareks office for her meeting with T'Pring. She said it would give her an air of authority and Sareks office was, while neatly ordered, filled with artifacts from across the galaxy. Sarek preferred to collect exotic things from the worlds he visited apparently, including a human wife Uhura mused. She felt like a little girl sitting in her big daddies chair as she took her place at Sareks desk.

Uhura felt about as prepared as she could be. It was all pretty cut and dry. T'Pring believed that Spock owed her child support for the baby she and her consort Stonn were expecting. Though she had bonded with Stonn shortly after her failed Kalifee, her family had not accepted the match and Stonn's clan had turned their backs on them.

Therefore in the eyes of many and according to the old ways, T'Pring was not bonded to Stonn officially. Her child would be clanless. Many of the Vulcan tribes and clans had no concept of a bastard. After all, it was a matriarchal system where it didn't matter who your father was so long as you had a mother. And who didn't have a mother? Your mother's clan was your clan.

But that brought up another sticky wicket. Spock's mother was an off-worlder, and so in the eyes of some traditionalists, he was a bastard even though Amanda had been welcomed into T'Pau's clan and named T'Pau's daughter and successor. So what clan did the baby of an outcast mother belong to? Who did T'Pring belong to?

"My Lady," Amanda's assistant said poking her head into Sareks office. T'Rel refused to set one foot over the threshold even though they had Sareks permission to use his office while he was away.

"T'Pring would like to seek an audience with you."

"Please show her in," Uhura said.

Bring it on, she thought to herself as T'Pring was ushered into Sareks office.

"T'Pring," Nyota said politely and bowed her head slightly to Spock's former betrothed.

"T'Uhura, I presume?" T'Pring replied in Vulcan without returning the bow.

Ok, so it's like that then? Uhura thought.

"Just Uhura is fine or Lieutenant Uhura, I don't care for titles," Uhura responded in near perfect Vulcan. "Live long and prosper" Uhura offered the traditional Vulcan greeting of respect even if it was not warranted for T'Pring.

"It is not Vulcan to be called just 'Uhura'," T'Pring said instead of the traditional "Peace and Long Life."

"I am Terran, not Vulcan," Uhura said ignoring the slight.

"Lady T'Amanda understands our ways and her place," T'Pring offered.

"I am not the Lady T'Amanda either," Uhura said trying hard not to let this piece of baggage get under her skin. She refused to be baited by T'Pring and disgrace her new Vulcan clan.

T'Pring stood staring at Uhura for a moment and then said, "I don't think I care for you."

Well since it was all being laid out there Uhura returned the sentiment. "I know I don't care for you. But you did request an audience with me. What do you want?"

"I did not request an audience with you, I requested a Matriarch. But I suppose you will do. I have not received my settlement." She said as if it should be obvious.

"Excuse me? What settlement?" Uhura asked innocently. She was not going to give T'Pring an inch. If she wanted Spock's money she was going to have to earn it.

"My settlement as Spock's consort, the bride price."

"Oh, you mean funds? Money?" Uhura frowned as if it was a distasteful concept.

"Of course that is what I mean. Per our premarital contract, I am to receive the value of 5 percent of profits from Spock's estates per anum for the duration of our bond."

"Well about that," Uhura said settling down in Sareks large chair. "I had that payment terminated, and the contract nullified. Did you not receive my communique?"

"I received it and I dismissed it. You have no authority to terminate a legally binding agreement between Vulcans. That was part of the premarital contract between S'chn T'gai Sarek and my parents," T'Pring informed her.

"Yes, I know, I've read it. And it was quite generous of Ambassador Sarek. I congratulate you for collecting it for all these years uninterrupted, considering..." Uhura looked at T'Prings pregnant belly. It would be impolite to point out the obvious.

"Our Spock was quite generous in that regard, for not cutting you off when you invoked the challenged. However, I am not given to such generosity. You challenged Spock. You BROKE your bond. That means divorce. You took a new lover. Spock is no longer obligated to pay you, therefore, he will not."

T'Pring looked annoyed at this turn but she persisted in her cool aloof speech. "Nevertheless, we were betrothed and there was an agreement. I waited for Spock to reach maturity for far too many years, watching and waiting while others of our peer group were bonded and starting their families. I waited and still, Spock did not return home. Spock chose to neglect our bond until it was but a mere wisp. He abandoned his home and neglected his duty to me. And so as was my right, I challenged. As the victor of the challenge, Spock's claim to me was not forfeit and therefore neither was his obligation of support."

"As the victor of the challenge my husband was not obligated to accept you as bond mate and he did not. He released you from your bond and your duty to him. He freely GAVE you to Stonn. You accepted your freedom and therefore dissolved your bond and any obligations that came with it including supporting you and your offspring. It is not a Vulcan custom to return a gift once it has been accepted. You are free. You're welcme."

Uhura proceded sort some documents on Sareks desk, found the one she needed and folded her hands primly. "I have studied Vulcan law on this matter and I also consulted our clan matriarch T'Pau." Yeah, that's right I'm name dropping, Uhura thought when T'Pring looked annoyed at the mention of that venerated name. T'pring drew in a quick breath ready to protest but Uhura cut her off.

"I have every confidence," Uhura continued, "that my HUSBAND owes you nothing. He was overly generous to support you AND Stonn these past few years, his sacrifices for Starfleet, his family, and his clan are legendary as you well know. But he has a wife of his own to support now. He must make arrangements for his own family. I am sure that is logical, even to you?"

"This is unacceptable. I would speak to Spock on this matter. He knows his duty!"

"I am his Adun'a, our voice is as one. You could appeal to our Matriarch but she and I are of the same mind on this matter. We agree Spock is not the legal guardian of your child and he has no legal, financial, or moral obligation to you or your future offspring. It's over."

T'Pring was outraged. "It is not over. Spock is mine. I will protest to the Council!"

"Please do. T'Pau says she will even grant you a favor and move your claim to the top of the list." Uhura said tilting her head to the side.

T'Pring didn't like that gesture and she looked as is she was ready to pounce on Uhura.

Bitch, I wish you would. Uhura though, Vulcan or not I can take you.

They stared at one another for a moment and T'Pring must of read the thought in her eyes because she stood down.

"Now if there is nothing else," Uhura stood from Sarek's desk and addressed T'Pring in Vulcan.

"Dif-tor heh smusma." Live long and prosper.

T'Pring did not give the traditional response so Uhura asked, "Do you require assistance in finding your way out?"

T'pring turned and stormed out of the office.

Uhura sat back down in Sarek's chair and took a deep calming breath. T'Pring was no match for her in wit or logic but she had still been nervous about this confrontation and in performing one of her first duties as head of Spock's household. The nerve of that woman claiming Spock was her baby's daddy and demanding money from Spock and his family after she nearly caused his death!

And she had the nerve to waltz in here and insult me while I hold the purse strings? Uhura shook her head. Stupid heifer.

"Spock dodged a bullet with that one, that little Vulcan hussy," she said out loud.

Was there ever a dull moment on this planet? How did Amanda do it, put up with all these phony Vulcan she-devils? Pretending not to feel any emotion yet clearly operating on the most basic of instincts. T'Pring had wanted a piece of her! Uhura laughed. I bet the men of Vulcan have no idea about half the antics their so-called Matriarchs got into.

Well, she hoped she hadn't shamed Sarek and Spock with her actions as a newly minted matriarch, but as long as they were part of her family she refused to see them be taken advantage of. And what was Spock thinking to pay that bitch after she challenged him anyway? She caused him nothing but trouble!

T'Pring made Spock fight his best friend in a death match! T'Pring had practically planned Spock's murder. He would either have been killed by the Captain or in killing the Captain been sentenced to life on a penal colony at the very least. T'Pring was lucky Uhura had only cut off her payments instead of a limb.

Spock was lucky he married her because these bitches on Vulcan were not to be trusted. She could not wait to get off this hot rock and back on the Enterprise where things made sense.

Right now all she wanted was a hot bath, a cold drink, and a sleeping pill. Or maybe a cold bath, a stiff drink, and a soft bed? She was thinking of these silly things when Sarek entered his office.

She immediately jumped up out of his seat.

"Be at ease Daughter," Sarek said and Uhura nearly choked on her own tongue. Did Ambassador Sarek just call me 'daughter'? Oh, snap!

"Um, Ambassador..."

"You may call me Father, or Sarek. Whichever you prefer," he offered.

"Ok. Um." Shit! which one did she prefer? Talk damn it! She was a linguist, she didn't get tongue-tied.

"I saw T'Pring leaving. Can I presume that the matter of her suit is settled?" Sarek asked with his usual calm detachment.

"Yes, Sir."

"Good," He simply stood looking at her.

"Yes, well I'll just get out of your way," Uhura started to pick up her documents.

"You are not in my way. Would you stay for a moment, please?"

"Of course, um, Father." Tee hee hee, Uhura couldn't believe she just called Sarek of Vulcan Father. But calling him Sarek just seemed disrespectful. She'd much prefer to call him Ambassador.

"Stay," Sarek said when Uhura made a move to leave his desk. "Please be seated."

Uhura knew a command when she heard one and she obeyed. "Aye Sir," she said automatically and took her seat again.

"You have settled the matter of T'Prings bride price, however, we have not come to terms with your own."

"My own what?"

"Your bride price," Sarek said with a gleam in his eye.

"Sarek, um, Father, Sir. I do not require the bride price. Besides its a bit late isn't it? Shouldn't this be settled before the bonding?"

"Yes, traditionally you and Spock would have been bonded in childhood and your parents would have negotiated a settlement for you. However, as an adult, according to Federation law at least, you are fully within your right to negotiate your own terms."

Uhura was now somewhat versed on Vulcan family law thanks to T'Pring. She knew that technically, according to Vulcan law, she would be considered a minor, still under the custody of her parents or her clan matriarch. But she was human and also subject to Earth law which meant she had reached the age of majority in the eyes of the Federation. Sarek knew it and she knew it too. So what was his game?

They looked at each other for a moment in a battle of wills.

Here we go again, she thought, more Vulcan mind tricks. "Father, why don't you just tell me what you want me to know?"

Sarek's eyes bored into hers and she felt he was trying to intimidate her. Fat chance. She'd met scarier aliens than him.

"I would like you to know you are welcome in our clan and I also welcome you into our family. I would like you to have what is your due as Spock's wife."

"And what am I due?"

Sarek produced a document from the folds of his robes and presented it to her.

It was written in Standard and then translated into both Vulcan and Swahili. Uhura was impressed. These Vulcans tend to think of everything and Sarek had clearly put a lot of effort into this bride price on such short notice.

"Father, I appreciate the offer however I can support myself. Earth provides all citizens with a basic income and I also have my salary from Starfleet."

"Daughter, I understand very well that you are capable of supporting yourself, but what if you were to become injured? What if Spock were injured and could not provide for you? What if you and Spock have children? Their futures must be considered. It is all well and good that Earth provides a basic income, however, a BASIC income is just that. Basic." Sarek said it as if it were a dirty word.

"The galaxy is large and diverse. You and your family may want to settle on a world where a basic income will not cover your expenses. Your children will need to be educated and some of the best institutions are selective and expensive. And although Earth is stable now, the future is unforeseeable and circumstances change."

Everything Sarek said was truthful and logical. Still, she could not bring herself to agree to this bride price. She was not chattel and she was not for sale. She married Spock to save his life not to become wealthy.

"Father I appreciate the generous offer, however, I saved Spock because he is my friend not because I expected payment. This seems like a bribe or payment for services rendered and it dishonors me." There that was also truthful and logical.

"I meant no disrespect Daughter. I want you to have that which is your due under Vulcan law and tradition. You have honored our family by saving our son. You have honored us by settling accounts with T'Pring. Would you also honor us by accepting this token, the symbol of a match well made for our son?"

Well, now he had her. If she didn't accept it she would be disrespecting tradition and tradition was everything on Vulcan. She looked the document over again and marveled at its implications. She had a pretty good idea of what Spock's holdings were and according to this, she got damn near half of his fortune. She could challenge him on his next Pon Farr and still walk away with half his fortune.

The devil was in the details though, and she was certain these Vulcans were devils hidden in plain sight. She earned half under one condition. She had to produce an heir. A Vulcan child. Spock's child. And if she did that, she would be a very rich woman, and she could walk away and never look back if she so chose. But the one thing Uhura would never ever do in this life was walk away from a child of her own. As she looked into Sareks unrelenting stare she had a feeling he knew that too.

Vulcans didn't do anything halfway or arbitrarily. Sarek had made that stipulation for a reason. Did he think she would try and pull a T'Pring and run off with another man and Spock's money? This bride price felt like a trap, but she was no match for Sarek of Vulcan. She couldn't figure a way around it. She felt so clever a moment ago for outsmarting T'Pring but Sarek had just outmaneuvered her.

She had to sign it. It was a tradition. It would dishonor her and her family if she did not and perhaps even bring their bond into question among other Vulcans. Marriages on Vulcan usually were not love-matches, they were bonds of allegiance or peace offerings, or they were financial deals between families. Right now she was bonded with no bride price meaning she had no value in the eyes of the clan. But signing it meant she agreed to the terms including giving Spock a child of his own.

Uhura didn't need the money but then again Sarek had implied that the fortunes of Earth could change. He didn't say that as a threat but still, he had said it. If anyone could change the fortunes of an entire planet it was Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan, who was heir to the leader of Vulcan. Sarek of Vulcan who led a confederate of planets that followed Vulcan's lead when voting in the Council of the United Federation of Planets? Sarek of Vulcan, a devil in disguise. And she was about to sign her soul over to him.


	34. Chapter 34 - And One More for the Road

Okay, I know I said I was on hiatus but I had this idea so...

* * *

 **And One More For the Road**

Uhura was back in the music room one last time before she finally departed for the Enterprise. She had dotted all the T's and crossed her eyes on her bride price contract and she was ready to blow this pop stand. But she couldn't resist one last look at her favorite spot in the house.

She was seated at the piano playing an old Earth standard when Spock found her. He had come to tell her it was time to leave, but he silently listened to her until she finished her song. He walked over and expresses surprise that she plays so beautifully.

"Lieutenant, I was unaware you possessed such talent."

She looked up at him with some annoyance. "I'm more than just a pretty face you know? I'm a woman of many talents. Besides I thought you knew everything about me, don't tell me that infamous Vulcan memory is failing?"

"I have never doubted your ample talents Lieutenant I have always respected your lingual and aural abilities. And I do recall your musical prowess, however, I was unaware of your physical dexterity on this instrument. You playing is superb."

"Thank you, Mr. Spock. A compliment coming from you is always high praise. Though I can't take all the credit. That alien Trelane zapped me with magic fingers and it stuck. I've just been practicing ever since. I hope to be as good as you one day."

Spock appeared pleased with her response.

"It is always good to pursue new skills, but you've always shown remarkable talent."

"I am honored," Uhura said sweetly in Vulcan. "I always worry that I can't keep up with you or that I'll make a fool of myself around you."

"Keep up with me? Why would you make a fool of yourself?" He seemed genuinely surprised at her sentiment.

"Don't pretend you don't notice you make people nervous, I know you do it on purpose, that little intimidation routine of yours. You do it to keep people off balance and at a distance."

"I was unaware I intimidated anyone, especially you."

"Mmm hmm, sure. You're doing it right now with your, 'Lt. Uhura I was unaware you were capable of performing more than the rudimentary skills of a well-trained pet sehlat' attitude."

"I have never harbored any such sentiment," he protested.

"No, you would never admit it but it is how you come across. As if we inferior humans are just some well-trained pets you tolerate and indulge. Tell me, Mr. Spock, why ever did you even join Starfleet where you would be surrounded by us annoying creatures?"

"I joined Star fleet because it afforded me the opportunity to see the galaxy up close and further pursue scientific exploration. But most importantly because I could escape Vulcan and my father's constant judgment, he said honestly. I found living among my father's people to become increasingly ... stressful. And having never given myself to know my mother's people I decided to see why my father went out of his way to alienate himself and his son by marrying a human. I was curious."

"So in the great human tradition, you ran away from home to join this circus? Usually we humans get that out of our system when we are around 10 years old but I suppose considering how slowly you Vulcan's age 18 is about the right age for it."

"You consider Starfleet akin to an old Earth style circus?"

"Sure, although after all the crazy things I've witnessed on the Enterprise, a circus is tame by comparison." Uhura scooted over on the piano bench and Spock took a precarious seat next to her. Having him sit so close to her had her feeling all kinds of unusual things, things she wasn't sure she was ready to feel. He was still Mr. Spock her commander and first officer but he was also just Spock, her Spock, the Spock who shared his soul with her, her bondmate, her husband. Spock was older and wiser and more experienced in some ways than she would ever be, and yet he was also in many ways still inexperienced and vulnerable. Child of two worlds.

Spock was at that awkward Vulcan stage of development, a middle-aged adolescent she thought amused.

"Spock, what am I going to do with you?" she asked leaning into his side.

"I notice you say that quite often. Am I expected to issue an answer?"

"No, it's for me to figure out."

"What is it that you need to figure?"

"Where I belong, where you belong in my life, how we fit together. Where do we go from here?" She wondered.

Uhura had devoured everything she could get her hands on concerning Vulcan history philosophy and culture and it still didn't prepare her for having a Vulcan husband or to be a part of this new family. The man sitting beside her was a total mystery even though she'd known him for years.

"Nyota you can do whatever you desire. I have already told you that I do not hold you to this marriage bond," he said.

"Why are you always trying to push me away? Do you like being divorced?" she huffed in frustration.

"I do not wish to be divorced, however, I do not want you to be married under duress." They stared at one another for a moment and then Spock turned and began playing the piano.

The song he proceeded to play was so sad, so plaintive, so captivatingly beautiful Uhura nearly fell off her seat. Spock always performed with so much unspoken emotion, this man was a ball of conflicting thoughts and personalities and if it took her the rest of her life she was going to get to the bottom of the mystery that was Spock.

When he finished playing they sat in silence for a moment more and then she made up her mind. She would give it a try. She leaned over and captured his lips in a kiss him taking him by surprise.

She had kissed a few men in her time but none had ever felt like this. It was exciting and scary at the same time. When she pulled back Spock looked at her with awe and much hope. His face was so expressive if you knew how to look. He was beautiful.

She stood up and held out her first two fingers in the traditional Ozh'esta.

"Let's go home," she commanded.

"Of course Lieutenant," He hesitated and then he reached out his hand to her, his first two fingers extended as well. They had never practiced the finger touching before, not outside of their shared dreams anyway. She had seen his parents do it but it seemed too intimate for their new relationship, until today. Today she was leaving Vulcan as a married woman like it or not. She didn't know what the future held but she was willing to try and let the future attend to itself.


	35. Chapter 35 - No Place Like Home

Okay, this might be the last chapter. I might start a new story for the married adventures. We will see what the characters think about that.

* * *

 **No Place Like Home**

Captain Kirk, Dr. McCoy, Sarek, and Amanda were already gathered outside in the courtyard of Spock's family home awaiting Spock and Uhura so they could make their final goodbyes and beam back aboard the Enterprise.

Spock and Uhura arrived on the scene still touching fingers and Amanda couldn't hide her happy grin.

"Farewell Daughter," Sarek said to Uhura in his usual calm manner as Spock said his goodbyes to his mother.

"Farewell...Father," Uhura said cheekily and she leaned forward to plant a kiss on his cheek, surprising Sarek so much that he nearly lost his composure, but he quickly regained his control.

Amanda could not believe her eyes or her ears.

"So you call him Father?" Amanda asked pulling Uhura into a hug. "You won't call me Mother but you call him Father?"

"Amanda, it just sort of happened," Uhura sad sheepishly. "He asked me to call him either Sarek or Father and it just seemed more appropriate to call him Father. Calling him Sarek seemed disrespectful," Uhura said.

Amanda laughed. "That sly dog. He only gave you two choices and one was sure to rub your officer training the wrong way. So you ended up making the choice he wanted all along," Amand said shaking her head.

"He did, didn't he?" Uhura said realizing how she had been played by that old devil.

"I should have thought of that. From now on you may call me either S'chn T'gai or Mother your choice," Amanda teased.

"Too late! You'll always be Amanda to me... Mother." Uhura said and she hugged Amanda tight. "I cannot believe I am saying this but I think I will miss you." Uhura cried.

"I know I will miss you even though a few days ago I told Sarek I couldn't wait for you all to leave," confessed and she started crying too.

Sarek and Spock exchanged long-suffering looks while their wives hugged and cried.

"I don't blame you. We put on quite a show. I feel like Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz. I'm about to click my heels and go home but I know I'll never forget my crazy adventure in OZ," Uhura said.

"Well, it's not forever I expect you and Spock to return for a visit soon."

"We'll see. Things aren't exactly settled between me and Spock," Uhura whispered in Amanda's ear.

"They will be, you'll see. Remember you said you'd give it a chance."

"I know but now that reality is returning I don't know how it will work. I'm kinda scared to go home, can you believe it? I think I've gotten used to this crazy place. It's like-"

"Home?" Amanda finished as they broke away from their hug.

"No. Like leaving the hospital or prison." Uhura finished wiping her tears.

"You'll get back to your old routine in no time. I've been on missions with Sarek that lasted for months. You get used to the place and then its time to leave and you wonder where you belong. But you get home and you wondered why you left. Just let things happen naturally. You and Spock don't have to rush at all, you've got the rest of your lives to figure it all out."

"I hope so."

"I know. Rome wasn't built in a day. Take your time, get to know one another and make it work for both of you."

"I will try," she promised.

"That's all I can ask," Amanda said.

They walked back over to the party that was about to beam up to the Enterprise.

"Spock, you be good" Amanda warned.

"I am always 'good' Mother."

Amanda looked at him as if he were a naughty boy and kissed his cheek.

"Spock, Nyota, Live long and Prosper," Sarek said giving them the salute.

"Peace and long life," Uhura and Spock said in unison.

Amanda beamed in delight and Uhura rolled her eyes as she felt the familiar pulse of the transporter.

And just like that, she was home, back aboard the Enterprise where she belonged. Or did she? It was as if nothing had changed, Scotty was there at the transporter controls and Mr. Kyle was with him. Outside the transporter room door, she could see crewmen walking by going about their daily business. But she felt out of place.

"That's the last of the shore party Captian, we're ready to shove off when you are."

"Thank you, Scotty, for holding things down. I'll be on the bridge. Mr. Spock, why don't you and uh... the lieutenant take some time to uh... get settled in before you report for duty?"

"Aye Captain," Uhura said but Spock protested.

"Captain, I am perfectly capable of returning to duty now."

"That may be so Spock but don't you want to um...escort the lt. to her quarters or something?"

Uhura wanted to slap the Captain upside the back of his head. What was he saying! Spock and Uhura were not an official couple. They were not married, not as far as the crew was concerned. The story was she got sick and stayed with Spock's family while on shore leave. That's all. Period.

"Captain, I'm sure the lieutenant is capable of escorting herself, however since she has been ILL," and Spock emphasized that last word, "perhaps the good Doctor would care to escort her?"

"Oh right," Kirk said. "Good idea. Bones, please escort the lt." He noticed Uhura shooting daggers out of her eyes at him and he decided to beat a hasty retreat. "C'mon then Spock playtime is over back to work."

"Lieutenant," Spock said to her with a bow of his head and then he was off.

"Well, lassie its good to have you back aboard, it hasn't been the same without ye."

"Thank you, Scotty, its good to be back."

"How are you feeling, we heard you had a touch of the Vulcan flu?"

Uhura looked at Doctor Mccoy. "Vulcan flu?" she mouthed to him.

Mccoy merely shrugged his shoulders.

She turned back to Scotty. "Oh yes, ahem ahem," Nyota fake coughed. "It was awful, I don't know what I picked up down there but it was a doozy. That dry heat on Vulcan really did help in my recovery though." She lied. She hated to lie to Scotty who had been nothing but kind to her but she didn't want to tell the truth just yet. She still couldn't believe half the things that had happened to her in one short week.

"Well, you do as the captain says, get some rest, settle in and we'll have to have a wee drink when you're up for it."

"Thank you, Scotty, I look forward to it. Its good to be home."

Mccoy escorted her to her cabin and before he released her arm he looked at her seriously.

"Are you alright Uhura?"

"I'm fine, Doctor just tired. I got so used to the heat and gravity there, I just feel a bit light headed and off-center right now. How does Spock do it? It must be such a strain to live on this ship when his natural environment is so different."

"Don't you worry about Spock, he has the constitution of a tardigrade."

"A what?"

"Nevermind. He's tough. You, not so much."

Uhura frowned at him.

"I mean you're tough for a human but he's superhuman."

"I guess. I'm going to lay down for just a while."

"Uhura if you need anything just holler and I'll come 'a running."

"Thank you, Doctor. For everything," She said, her words pregnant with meaning.

"Don't mention it. That's what I'm supposed to do, be there for my patients and my friends." And then he leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"I didn't get a chance to do that at your ceremony."

"Why now?"

"It's for good luck. You'll need it," he said as he walked away.

Uhura entered her suite and looked around. Everything looked the same but again it felt strange. She wandered over to her bed and threw self down on it. She was suddenly exhausted.

"I's married now," she said with a drawl as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
